No Other Love (KyuMin)
by chokyuri
Summary: sudah cukup sungmin tersakiti oleh hubungan kyuhyun dan sahabatnya. Tidak... ia tidak ingin lagi, sampai kyuhyun benar-benar meyakini perasaannya. KyuMin love story. -warning : author masih sangat sangat sangat pemula, jgn kecewa dengan cerita yg jauh dari kata baik-
1. Chapter 1

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 1

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, kulit putih cenderung pucat, rambut ikal dan tentunya berparas tampan turun dari mobil mewahnya. Ia bernama Kyuhyun, anak tunggal dari CEO perusahaan Cho company. Ia baru saja kembali ke apartemennya setelah delapan jam berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantornya. Setelah sampai di kamar ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Dimulai dengan pagi indahnya yang menjadi kurang sempurna karena kekasihnya-Sungmin- meminta diantar ke kampus sehingga ia terlambat datang ke kantor, dilanjutkan dengan ayahnya yang tidak masuk kerja karena kurang enak badan sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menggantikan sang ayah untuk memimpin rapat yang berkisar kurang lebih tiga jam, dan jam istirahat makan siangnya yang harus terpotong karena ia harus menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaannya, sampai akhirnya ia diminta untuk menjemput kembali kekasihnya saat baru saja ia ingin pulang ke rumah.  
>Jarak antara kampus dengan apartemen Sungmin kira-kira memakan waktu dua setengah jam. Ugh. Bokongnya terasa sangat pegal sampai sekarang karena terlalu lama duduk di jok mobilnya. Untung saja jarak antara apartemen Sungmin dengan apartemen pribadinya cukup dekat, hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit.<p>

Baru saja ia hampir terlelap namun-

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat id caller ia segera mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

'klik'

"yeobose-"

"Kyunnieeeeeeee~ aku tidak bisa tidur.." kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kala mendengar rengekan barusan. Sungguh, bukan ia tak senang ditelepon kekasihnya tetapi ia rasa pukul 11 malam sudah seharusnya ia memiliki waktu tenang untuk beristirahat.

"wae?" tanyanya pelan

"molla. Aku ingin laguku!" Ah. Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Ne, aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu.. Tidurlah" Untung saja besok hari sabtu. tidak masalah begadang untuk menyanyikan lagu lullaby karena ia bisa bangun lebih siang dari biasanya.

"yeay! Saranghae Kyunnie.. Kau yang terbaik" terdengar jawaban manja dari Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan lullaby untuknya sesuai permintaannya tadi.

Yah begitu lah kegiatan rutinitas yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada malam hari apabila sang kekasih tidak bisa tidur alias insomnia. Sungmin bahkan meng-klaim lulaby dari kyuhyun sebagai lagu miliknya. Pernah waktu itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang berhalangan dan tidak bisa menyanyikan lullaby untuk Sungmin. Alhasil Sungmin tidak tidur hingga subuh, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun juga yang turun tangan untuk menyanyikan lullaby untuk Sungmin pada pukul empat subuh dan baru lah Sungmin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aigoooo~ manja sekali bukan?

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus milik Sungmin yang menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya setelah memastikan yeojanya sudah tidur.

"jaljayo, min" tepat setelah mengucapkan salam tidur yang pasti nya tidak dapat di dengar lagi oleh Sungmin, kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan mengganti kemeja kantornya dengan piyama couple berwarna baby blue miliknya yang diberikan oleh Sungmin pada perayaan anniversary hubungan mereka yang ke lima bulan. Ia dapat merasakan cinta sungmin yang semakin besar kepadanya, namun mengapa ia belum merasakan perubahan apapun. Ia tidak menolak permintaan eomma nya untuk berpacaran dengan sungmin, tetapi mengapa yang timbul hanya rasa sayang oppa kepada dongsaeng. Ia juga tak mengerti dengan hatinya. Bahkan sungmin menganggap hubungan ini benar-benar atas dasar saling cinta karena memang sejak awal kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan satu hal pada sungmin, yaitu permintaan eommanya, Cho Heechul.

*flashback*

" kyu, kau sungguh belum memiliki yeojachingu?" kyuhyun menghentikan permainan psp nya, menatap sang eomma yang sudah duduk didepannya

"belum, eomma" jawabnya pelan disertai gelengan seraya duduk disamping heechul. "wae? Bukankah selama ada eomma aku akan baik-baik saja, heum?"

Heechul mengacak rambut kyuhyun. "ck, kekanakkan. Sudah seharusnya kau punya pacar kyu. Eomma ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan, dan karena anak eomma hanya ada satu itupun lelaki yang sangat tampan bernama cho kyuhyun-"

"aish, arraseo. Eomma ingin aku cepat menikah dan istriku akan eomma jadikan seperti anak kandung, bukan? Eomma mudah sekali ditebak." Heechul terkekeh, tak menyangka anaknya secepat itu menangkap maksud perkataannya.

"maka itu, cepatlah menikah. Kkkk~"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya "ya! Mana ada seperti itu. Aku saja belum berpacaran, mengapa eomma sudah menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah?"  
>Sejenak kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah eommanya yang seperti sedang berfikir. "eomma tahu!" seru heechul dengan nada semangat. Kyuhyun mengelus telinganya mendengar suara heechul yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, bingung dengan maksud eommanya.<p>

"begini.. kau kenal lee ahjumma, bukan?" kyuhyun mengangguk sedangkan heechul semakin tersenyum lebar. kyuhyun memang mengenal lee ahjumma sejak kecil. "lalu hubugannya apa denganku?" tanya kyuhyun yang mulai jengah melihat senyum aneh eommanya.

"lee ahjumma punya anak gadis. Namanya lee sungmin. Ia sangat cantik dan manis. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba berpacaran dengannya, kyu?" heechul menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan menggumam "ayolah, eomma mohon. Coba sekali ini saja"

*flashback end*  
>Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. 'tak kusangka hubungan ini bertahan sampai sekarang'. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kasur king size nya dan dengan sekejap ia telah masuk ke alam mimpi.<p>

.

.

Morning ..

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

" yeoboseyo" sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kyunnie baru bangun?"

"hm. Ada apa, Min?"

"anniyo. Aku hanya rindu dengan Kyunnie jadi aku bersiap-siap dari jam empat pagi tadi dan aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Kyunnie sekarang"

"Mwo?! Di depan apartemenku?!" Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka dan melihat jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya. JAM 6?! Dan Sungmin sudah datang ke apartemennya! Demi kura-kura Yesung, ia masih sangat mengantuk saat ini. dapat dipastikan kalau Sungmin sudah berada di apartemennya ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidur nya.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tersentak dan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia tidak mau tuli mendadak di masa mudanya.  
>"tunggu disana. Aku akan buka kan pintu" Kyuhyun segera berlari dan membuka pintu apartemen nya.<p>

"Kyunnie~" sapa Sungmin riang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

'seperti tidak bertemu seminggu padahal kemarin baru saja bertemu' batin Kyuhyun.

Karena mulai kesulitan bernapas Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. "mengapa datang pagi sekali? Masuklah" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dan tersenyum melihat hidung sang kekasih yang memerah karena tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin di luar. Ia merangkul Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen nya dan menutup kembali pintu depan.

" aku kangen Kyunnie. Kemarin kan kita bertemu hanya sebentar" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia benar-benar sebal karena hanya bertemu sebentar dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"arraseo" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin untuk menenangkan perasaan kecewa yeojachingu nya.

"bagaimana kalau kita jala-jalan hari ini?" usul Sungmin sambil tersenyum semeringah

"tidak bisa, Min. Aku banyak sekali kerjaan yang belum selesai dan masih bertumpuk di kantor jadi nanti sore aku akan ke kantor untuk menyelesaikannya" setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun wajah Sungmin kembali cemberut.

"Kyunnie... ini kan akhir pekan. waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan bukan ke kantor. Ayolah Kyunnie.. minnie ingin sekali berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Kyunnie"

"tidak bisa, Min. Aku bisa-bisa di pecat oleh appa kalau ketahuan melalaikan pekerjaanku" Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sungmin. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun dan mengambil tas nya yang ia letakkan di sofa Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah. Kyunnie lebih mementingkan pekerjaan Kyunnie dibandingkan aku. Lebih baik Minnie pulang" Sungmin mulai melangkah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'grep'

Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin ketika hampir saja yeoja itu membuka pintu.

"Min, ku mohon mengerti lah. Aku hanya bekerja bukan bermain dengan wanita lain. Lagi pula besok kan hari minggu, pulng dari gereja kita bisa berjalan-jalan bukan?"

"hiks~ jadi Kyunnie ingin berpaling dariku ke wanita lain? Hiks~ Kyunnie jahat" Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu. Kyuhyun yang merasa salah memilih kata dan membuat Sungmin salah pengertian langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"bukan begitu chagi. Aku tidak akan berpaling kepada wanita lain karena aku hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin. Arraseo?" lagi-lagi ia haus mengucapkan kebohongan pada sungmin. 'mianhe' lirih kyuhyun, dalam hati tentunya. mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat tangis Sungmin berhenti dan Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

"arraseo Kyunnieeeee~" Sungmin menjawab sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"ya sudah kita pesan delivery order saja. Aku juga belum sarapan" ada yang bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun memilih delivery order? Tentu saja karena ia dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Jangankan memasak, memegang peralatan dapur saja mereka sangat jarang. Maklum saja karena mereka berdua sejak kecil terbiasa dilayani oleh maid.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponsel nya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"anni. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk kita. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku minta di ajari oleh Jung ahjumma. Lagi pula makanan siap saji dari luar kurang baik untuk kesehatan. Bagaimana kalau aku masak ramen?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Sungmin dan menganguk.

"baiklah. Ayo, aku temani memasak"

.

.

"Kyunnie, aku bosan~" Sungmin mentap televisi dihadapannya dengan malas. apartemen Menurutnya acara yang di tayangkan tidak ada yang menarik.

"mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap- usap kepala Sungmin. Mereka sedang di sofa sekarang dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang duduk dan Sungmin yang tiduran di paha Kyuhyun.

"memang sudah jam berapa?"

"jam satu. Dua jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke kantor. Bagaimana? Mau aku antar sekarang, hm?"  
>Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil tas nya.<p>

.

.

Besoknya ..

From : Minnie chagi  
>Message :<br>' Kyunnie.. kau sudah berjanji mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Kita bertemu di Kona Beans, ne? Aku mengajak sahabatku. Sampai jumpa. Saranghae^^ *kisseu~* '

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Sungmin. Dengan segera ia mengetik balasan untuk kekasih nya.

To : Minnie chagi  
>Message :<br>' Ne. Sampai jumpa. Nado saranghae'

.

.

Di sebuah kafe terlihat dua orang yeoja cantik sedang duduk berhadapan sambil mengobrol ringan. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang namja yang sepertinya memang di tungggu sejak tadi.

"Minnie" sapa Kyuhyun ketika sampai di meja tempat Sungmin duduk.

"Kyunnie lama sekali.. aku sudah jamuran menunggu disini.. kekekeeeee~" canda Sungmin yang dibalas dengan senyum menawan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Sungmin.

"oh, kau sahabat Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru ingat bahwa sang kekasih mengatakan akan mengajak sahabatnya kesini.

"annyeonghaseyo. Seohyun imnida" yeoja itu-Seohyun- memperkenalkan diri nya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum yeoja itu sempat tertegun, bahkan suara yeja itu terdengar sangat halus di telinganya. Tidak cempreng seperti seseorang –eh?

"Kyunnie mengapa diam saja? Jangan menatap Seonnie seperti itu nanti dia takut melihat wajah jelekmu" Sungmin terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah masam mendengar ejekannya. Seohyun hanya tersenyum dan meminum softdrink yang telah di pesannya tadi.  
>"Seohyun-ssi sudah memesan minuman mengapa kau belum?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin<p>

"aku mau menunggu Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat senyum Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Walaupun tidak ada kesan anggun namun tetap saja senyum Sungmin terihat sangat imut dan lucu. Mereka memesan minuman dan tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Seohyun-ssi tinggal dimana?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka percakapan setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam.

"ah, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja Seohyun. Saya sebelumnya tinggal di Paris dan baru saja kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan kuliahku disini bersama Sungmin. Aku juga baru akan mencari apartemen baru jadi untuk sementara aku tinggal dengan oppa ku" terang Seohyun

"oh, pantas saja baru kali ini saya melihat Seohyun-ssi. Sungmin memang sering mengajak teman-temannya bergabung ketika kami sedang makan bersama dan baru kali ini dia mengajakmu. Kalau begitu panggil aku Kyuhyun saja"

"Aku sengaja mengajak teman-temanku untuk bergabung karena Kyunnie terlalu kaku. Hanya saja kali ini Kyunnie mulai terlihat agak banyak berbicara, biasanya hanya diam dan mendengarkan aku berceloteh dengan teman-temanku" Sungmin berucap sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

" itu karena kau terlalu cerewet, aku sampai tidak diberikan waktu untuk berbicara" Kyuhyun menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin dan dibalas dengan kekehan Sungmin serta tawa ringan Seohyun. Kyuhyun yang baru melihat tawa Seohyun yang sangat anggun menjadi terpana. Bahkan ia sempat tidak mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa detik.

"ah.. Seohyunnie, kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen disini?"

"belum min. mungkin sementara aku tinggal di apartemen oppa ku"

"hm.. baguslah.. aku kira kau belum ada tempat tinggal. tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku"

"anniya.. itu akan merepotkanmu, minnie"

"aish.. kau seperti menganggapku orang lain saja" sungmin memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sungguh, ia sudah menganggap seohyun seperti saudara kandungnya, tentu saja ia tidak merasa direpotkan bila seohyun tinggal bersamanya.  
>Seohyun tersenyum melihat wajah sungmin yang terlihat sangat imut. Sedangkan kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi sedih sungmin<p>

"aigoo, jangan cemberut. Kau terlihat tambah jelek" ledek kyuhyun

"biar saja" jawab sungmin acuh

"kau marah?"

"ne, aku tidak suka dibilang jelek" sungmin semakin menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya, membuahkan tawa kecil kyuhyun dan seohyun.  
>Dengan cepat kyuhyun merangkul pundak sungmin<p>

"aku hanya bercanda, chagi. Kau bahkan sangat cantik" bisiknya tepat di telinga sungmin.  
>Sungmin tersenyum. Ia sangat senang ketika kyuhyun mengucapkan hal-hal manis apalagi dengan cara membisikkannya seperti tadi.<p>

"ehm. sepertinya sudah sore. Aku pulang duluan,ne?" pamit Seohyun yang merasa mulai tidak enak berada terlalu lama ditengah-tengah pasangan kekasih ini. Sepertinya mereka butuh privasi. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"perlu kami antar?" tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru saja ingin menawari tumpangan pada Seohyun namun sudah didahului oleh Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia cukup aneh pasalnya Kyuhyun belum pernah menawarkan tumpagan kepada teman- temannya yang lain sebelumnya.

"gomawo, tapi aku bisa naik taksi dari sini. Annyeong Kyuhyun. Sampai jumpa Sungminnie" Seohyun memeluk Sungmin dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Setelah kepulangan Seohyun, tak lama kemudian pasangan itu juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Tentu saja Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengantar Sungmin setelah itu baru ia kembali ke apartemennya.  
>Ketika di perjalanan seusai mengantar Sungmin tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali teringat senyum Seohyun yang sempat menarik perhatiannya tadi.<p>

'aish. Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan Seohyun' Kyuhyun merutukki dirinya sendiri dan memilih kembali fokus terhadap jalanan di depannya.

**TBC/end?**

Annyeong readers~ aku author baru di ffn. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfiction dan memutuskan untuk mengepost karya ku disini. Semoga tulisanku banyak disukai oleh pembaca. Mianhe kalau ada typo yang banyaknya ga ketulungan(?). dan apabila ada kesamaan sebagian atau sekecil apapun alur cerita ff ini dengan ff lainnya, saya mohon maaf karena benar-benar tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Mungkin ff ini sangat biasa tetapi percayalah, ini hasil dari kerja keras author yang memeras otak untuk membuat ff ditengah sibuknya ulangan menjelang Ujian Nasional T.T  
>Saya sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun dari readers melalui review, asalkan jangan nge-bash yah^^ oh iya, salam kenal juga untuk para author senior yang membaca ff amatiran punyaku kkkkk~<br>Gomawo~ saranghaeeeeeeeeeee~ chuuuu... :*  
><em>Review, please?^^<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 2

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Suasana taman bermain yang sangat ramai dengan pancaran sang mentari yang cukup menyengat namun tak mengurangi antusiasme seorang yeoja yang kini sedang mengitari sekeliling taman bermain tersebut. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak lupa dengan yeoja lainnya yang lebih memilih tersenyum melihat tingkah sungmin yang kelewat imut kala melihat roller coaster sedang berputar 360 derajat

"min, aku ingin membeli minuman sebentar. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"hm?" sungmin menatap seohyun memastikan apa yeoja itu sedang berbicara padanya, pasalnya ia sedang konsentrasi melihat wahana kesukaannya yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"mau minum apa?" ulang seohyun

"milkshake strawberry.." dengan cengiran khasnya sungmin menunjuk kios minuman kesukaannya. Ya. Milkshake strawberry.

"arraso.." seohyun tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti dan pergi membeli minuman untuknya dan sungmin.

Sungmin kembali melihat kedepan. Saat ingin berbalik ia menangkap sosok yang tak asing.

"kyunnie! Disini..." sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya melihat kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya masih dengan pakaian kantor yang sebenarnya kurang pas digunakan ketika berada di taman bermain seperti ini namun bisa apa kyuhyun kalau sungmin sudah merengek meminta dirinya untuk segera datang kesini tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

Seperti sadar akan sesuatu, kyuhyun berbalik kembali ke mobilnya, melepas jas dan dasi yang sejak tadi ternyata masih ia pakai. Kini hanya tersisa kemeja dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu hitam, khas sekali seorang cho kyuhyun.

"sudah lama disini?" kyuhyun merangkul bahu sungmin, mengacak pelan rambut atas sungmin.

"tidak.. aku baru setengah jam disini"

"sudah makan siang?"

"nanti saja.. aku tidak sabar ingin bermaiiiiinnnnn~" kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah memelas sungmin. Seperti anak tk yang meminta mainan baru pada eommanya.. ckckck..

"kyuhyun?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut.

"eh? Ada seohyun juga? Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum. Ia memberikan minuman sungmin.

"baiklah. Kajja, kita beli tiket masuknya dulu" ajak kyuhyun.

"kajja" jawab kedua yeoja itu bersamaan membuahkan tawa ringan diantara mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Ia sangat senang melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih ceria seperti saat ini. Padahal biasanya kyuhyun selalu murung ketika ia diajak ke lotte world karena sang namjachingu kurang suka dengan tempat yang berbau kekanak-kanakkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sungmin, tentunya.

.

.

Setelah menaikki beberapa permainan mereka kembali berjalan memilih wahana yang lainnya.

"aku mau naik roller coaster!" seru sungmin kelewat riang sambil berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun dan seohyun yang terkekeh dibelakangnya

"ayooooo..." sungmin kembali menoleh kebelakang dan segera menarik kedua tangan kyuhyun dan seohyun karena merasa mereka berdua berjalan dengan sangat lambat.

"sungminnie, sepertinya aku tidak berani naik itu. Kalian berdua saja yang main, aku menunggu disini" cicit seohyun sambil menunjuk ke arah permainan roller coaster. Seohyun memang paling takut dengan hal- hal yang ber'bau' ekstrim. Berbeda dengan sungmin yang sangat menyukai permainan yang memicu adrenalin.

"ya! Kau dari kecil tidak pernah mau mencoba makanya kau selalu takut permainan ini. Percayalah padaku, ini sangat seru.. tidak perlu takut, seohyunnie.." sungmin kembali menarik tangan seohyun

"min, jangan memaksa seohyun. Kasihan kalau seohyun ketakutan diatas sana, bahkan permainan ini tidak bisa dihentikan kalau mesinnya belum berhenti" kyuhyun mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada sungmin. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah seohyun yang terlihat memucat kala memandang kereta roller coaster yang sedang jungkir-balik(?)

"tidak. seohyunnie pasti tidak akan takut lagi jika sudah mencobanya.. ayolah seohyunnie, sekali ini saja ne.."

Dengan tatapan puppy eyes itu kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menolak permintaan sungmin, sedangkan seohyun mengangguk pasrah. Setelah merasa mendapat persetujuan sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun dan seohyun.

Ketiga orang tersebut terlihat duduk di kursi bagian tengah setelah perdebatan kecil tentunya. Dapat dipastikan sungmin yang sangat ingin duduk di kursi paling depan namun ia juga tidak tega jika harus terus- terusan memaksa seohyun mengikuti keinginannya. Posisi mereka kini seohyun yang berada ditengah karena ia tidak berani duduk dipinggir sedangkan kyuhyun dan sungmin berada di kanan dan kiri seohyun.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di puncak ketinggian, sungmin menutup matanya dan berteriak kegirangan, ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Disamping tempat duduknya terlihat seohyun yang reflek memeluk kyuhyun seolah meminta perlindungan lebih, sungguh jantungnya serasa hampir copot berada di ketinggian seperti ini. Sedangkan kyuhyun tanpa sadar membalas pelukan seohyun. Ia mengerti pasti yeoja itu sangat ketakutan saat ini.

.

.

Setelah kereta berhenti, seohyun sontak melepas pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"gomawo" ujarnya dengan lirih sambil memegang perutnya.

"cheonma" kyuhyun menjawab dan tersenyum namun melihat seohyun yang terus memegangi perutnya membuat ia merasa khawatir.

Sungmin yang terlalu senang tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang sebenarnya mulai tidak wajar.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat wajah seohyun yang berubah pucat

"seohyunie, kau kenapa?" sungmin kaget melihat perubahan rona wajah seohyun akhirnya bertanya juga.

"gwencha- hoeeekkk.. hoeeekkkkkk..." baru saja seohyun ingin menjawab namun perkataannya terputus dan ia segera membekap mulutnya. ia merasa pusing dan mual.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri seohyun dengan panik

"mianhe seohyunnie, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu tadi" sungmin mengucapkannya dengan lirih, ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"gwenchana sungminnie.." ujar seohyun sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat sungmin sedih karena dirinya.

"aku hanya mual mungkin kare- hoeekkkkk..." Seohyun terlihat semakin pucat, hampir seperti orang pingsan. Sungmin kembali panik dan menarik kemeja kyuhyun meminta bantuan.

"kyunnie, bagaimana ini?" kyuhyun yang memang dari awal tidak setuju dengan sungmin yang memaksa seohyun untuk ikut bermain hanya mengacuhkan sungmin dan mendekat pada seohyun seraya menepuk- nepuk punggung yeoja itu.

Seohyun kembali berdiri normal dan sudah tidak terlalu mual. "sudah baikan?" tanya kyuhyun lembut terlihat nada khawatir dikalimatnya.

Seohyun mengangguk.

"mianhe seohyunnie~ hiks.. aku tidak tau kalau jadinya akan seperti ini" sungmin kembali merasa bersalah, kini ia menangis.

"jangan cengeng! Kau yang salah jadi tak usah menangis" kyuhyun agak meninggikan suaranya. Entahlah, ia merasa kesal dengan sungmin saat ini.

"hiks.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf.. kenapa kau membentakku huweeeee.."

"kubilang jangan menangis, min!" kyuhyun kembali meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Ia tidak suka sungmin yang malah semakin menangis bukannya menyelesaikan masalah.

Mendengar kyuhyun yang kembali membentaknya sungmin berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun dan seohyun. Sungguh, baru hari ini kyuhyun membentaknya dan ia langsung dibentak dua kali. Ia tidak sanggup medengarnya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Seohyun yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya mengambil tasnya yang sempat terjatuh saat ia muntah.

"kyu, sebaiknya kau mengejar sungmin. Kasihan dia kalau pulang sendirian, apalagi kondisinya sedang tidak stabil. Aku akan naik taksi dari sini." Seohyun menunduk mengucapkan salam pada kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu.

Baru beberapa langkah tangannya ditahan oleh kyuhyun. "kau benar tidak apa- apa pulang sendiri?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan. Bagaimana pun yang membuat seohyun seohyun seperti ini adalah yeojachingunya.

Seohyun mengangguk. Setelah melepas pegangannya pada seohyun, kyuhyun memukul kepalanya seperti meningat sesuatu dan menyadari kebodohannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia membentak sungmin seperti tadi. Sungguh dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena membuat kekasihnya menangis bahkan pulang sendirian. Sendirian! Padahal sungmin tidak pernah berani naik angkutan umum ataupun taksi. Ia harus mencari sungmin sekarang.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berlari cukup jauh namun belum juga menemukan sungmin. Ia sangat panik saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berlari kemana lagi, menuturnya ini sudah cukup jauh dari taman bermain dan sungmin tidak mungkin pergi lebih jauh dari sini.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor sungmin

'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tid-'

'klik'

"sial" kyuhyun segera mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia harus mencari sungmin lagi. Harus. Ia tidak akan pulang sebelum menemukan kekasihnya.

Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke parkiran dan mencari sungmin menggunakan mobilnya, kakinya sudah tidak sanggup berlari lebih jauh lagi. Tidak mungkin ia berlari terus- menerus.

Tempat parkir terlihat mulai sepi, wajar saja karena kini sudah pukul delapan malam. Ketika berjalan mendekati mobilnya sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yeoja yang sedang sesunggukan. Dan benar saja. Disamping pintu mobilnya terlihat sungmin yang berjongkok sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

Kyuhyun mendekati sungmin dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"mianhe.."

Belum ada jawaban dari sungmin, yeoja itu hanya membalas pelukan kyuhyun. "mianhe, aku sudah membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu. Mianhe chagiya" kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala sungmin

Ia merasakan sungmin mengangguk didalam dekapannya.

"kajja, kita pulang" ajak kyuhyun sambil membantu sungmin untuk berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya yang sangat tidak elit.

Selama perjalanan mereka saling diam. Kyuhyun fokus menyetir sedangkan sungmin terus saja melihat jalanan dari balik kaca jendela disampingnya.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen sungmin.

"mau kuantar ke dalam?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"kyu sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?" tanya sungmin balik dengan polos, membuahkan kekehan ringan dari kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku masih marah" sungmin kembali menundukkan wajahnya

"aku marah karena kau tidak memberikanku senyuman khas kelinci yang paling aku suka" lanjut kyuhyun yang sontak membuat wajah sungmin memerah

"kyunnieee~" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk sungmin.

"aku tidak marah denganmu. Lupakan saja kejadian tadi, arra?" Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum

"ayo, ku antar kedalam" Kyuhyun melepaskan seatbelt yang masih dikenakan sungmin. Posisi mereka kini sangat berdekatan. Jantung sungmin berdetak sangat cepat melihat wajah kyuhyun dari sedekat ini. 'jantung bodoh! Berdetaklah dengan normal' umpat kyuhyun dalam hati

Wajar saja mereka merasa canggung seperti ini karena mereka memang belum pernah melakukan hal yang aneh- aneh selama berpacaran termasuk berciuman. Hey, kyuhyun sangat menyayangi sungmin dan ia tidak ingin merusak pemikiran polos sungmin dengan kelakuan pervert-nya termasuk menunda ciuman mereka hingga ia merasa sungmin sudah siap untuk hal itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kening sungmin, mengecupnya sekilas dan segera keluar. Dengan gerakan gentle ia membukakan pintu untuk sungmin.

"ayo.." kyuhyun menggandeng sungmin. Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari sang keasih, kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sungmin dan menatap sungmin dengan pandangan –ada-apa?-

"gendong~" ohh, sepertinya uri minnie sudah kembali ke sifat manjanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum paham dan membalikkan badannya lalu berjongkok untuk memudahkan sungmin naik ke punggungnya.

Dengan senang sungmin bersender di punggung kyuhyun dan mereka mulai memasukki apartemen sungmin.

Setelah sampai dikamar dengan warna pink yang mendominasi kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin di kasur bergambar hello kitty milik kekasihnya.

"tidurlah. Jaljayo.." kyuhyun mengecup kening sungmin-lagi- dan keluar dari kamar sungmin, menutup pintu apartemen tersebut kemudian kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos celah-celah jendela di kamar seorang yeoja bernama sungmin nampaknya telah membangunkan yeoja itu. Hari ini tepat hari ketiga semenjak insiden di lotte world, ia belum bertemu kyuhyun maupun seohyun hingga saat ini.

Sungmin meraih ponsel dimeja tepat disebelah kanan tempat tidurnya, menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sepertinya sudah dihafalnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"yeoboseyo sungminnie~" terdengar sapaan yeoja dari seberang line teleponnya

"seohyunnie.. bisa kita bertemu hari ini?"

"tentu saja. Kita bertemu dimana?"

"hmm, bagaimana kalau di kafe favorite kita waktu sekolah?" tawar sungmin.

"kkkkk~ kau masih sering kesana? Ku kira kau sudah melupakan tempat itu" terdengar kekehan seohyun. Kafe tersebut memang kafe favorite sungmin dan seohyun sewaktu seohyun belum pindah ke paris, mereka sering menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat bersantai mereka selepas pulang sekolah.

"ne.. aku dan kyuhyun sering kesana"

"oh, pantas saja. Baiklah.. kita ketemu disana"

"ne.."

'klik'

.

.

Di kafe~

"ah, seohyunnie mianhe aku telat tadi sangat macet kkkk~" ucap sungmin disertai kekehan diakhir kalimatnya. Ia sangat tidak berbakat untuk berbohong.

"ya! Sejak kapan jam segini macet. Bilang saja kau yang dandan terlalu lama" seohyun berpura-pura marah dan mencubit pipi sungmin, dibalas dengan kekehan dari sungmin.

Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengan seohyun. Mereka memesan minuman.

"sungminnie~ sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita padamu, tapi.." seohyun nampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat sungmin penasaran.

"tapi? Tapi kenapa?"

"anni.. tidak jadi min.." seohyun meneguk milkshake chocolate nya untuk menyamarkan salah tingkahnya. Sungmin yang aneh meihat seohyun seperti itu malah semakin penasaran dengan hal apa yang disembunyikan sahabatnya.

"seohyunnie~ ayolah ceritakan padaku, aku penasaran.." sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan tangan seohyun yang sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya tetapi seohyun tetap bungkam dan terlohat berfikir.

"seohyunnieeeee~" rengek sungmin.

"ne.. ne... sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu kalau saat ini aku su-"

"seohyun?" ucapan seohyun berhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Sungmin yang posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk kafe tersebut tidak melihat siapa yang datang dan menyapa seohyun. Sungmin meminum milkshake strawberry-nya.

"kyuhyun?"

Sungmin nyaris saja tersedak minumannya ketika seohyun menyebut nama kekasihnya. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan.

"kau sedang apa?" benar. Itu kyuhyun. Dan 'hei, mengapa kyuhyun tidak menyapaku' batin sungmin sebal

"aku sedang mengobrol dengan sungmin" jelas seohyun

"oh.. eh? Sungmin, kau disini juga?" rupanya kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi sang kekasih tengah menatapnya.

"ne.. kyunnie mengapa ada disini?"

"aku ada pekerjaan, min. Kebetulan klien ku mengajak bertemu disini. Baiklah, aku kesana dulu" kyuhyun menunjuk meja yang telah dipesan oleh kliennya.

Penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud klien oleh kyuhyun, sungmin melirik ke arah telunjuk kyuhyun dan menemukan seorang namja yang sudah cukup berumur disana. Hahhh~ untunglah kliennya itu bukan yeoja, sungmin memang tipe pencemburu.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"hahhhh~" seohyun menghela napas. Untung saja tadi ada kyuhyun, ia tak perlu melanjutkan ceritanya pada sungmin. Itu memalukan, pikirnya.

"tak ku sangka akan bertemu kyunnie disini.. ayo, lanjutkan ceritamu seohyunnie" sungmin kembali meminum milkshake-nya hingga tersisa seperempat gelas.

Dan kita lihat seohyun. Ternyata yeoja itu sedang melotot melihat sungmin yang dengan rakusnya menghabiskan tiga perempat gelas minumannya dan sekali minum. Aigooo, seperti tidak minum dua hari, pikirnya.

"seohyunnie? Kau kenapa?"

"ah, ani. Aku, sebenarnya aku.. tapi kau janji tidak akan meledekku, ne?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya

"aku sedang jatuh cinta" ucap seohyun dengan cepat.

"omo.. benarkah?"

"aish.. jangan kencang-kencang, min.." seohyun membekap bibir sungmin dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang mengawasi meja sungmin dari tempatnya hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban sungmin dengan seohyun.

"ne, arraso. Nugu?" kali ini sungmin berbicara dengan suara setengah berbisik.

"ra-ha-si-a" balas seohyun tak kalah pelan

"YA! Mengapa rahasia?!" sungmin yang merasa kesal langsung saja berteriak tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar yang kini terfokus menatap dirinya dengan seohyun. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya sungmin segera membekap mulutnya.  
>'aish.. bagaimana bisa aku berteriak seperti tadi.. memalukan' sungmin benar-benar merutukki mulutnya yang sering kali sulit dikendalikan apalagi saat ini ia melihat tatapan kyuhyun yang sangat tajam ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pasti akan menasehatinya sehabis ini. Hah~<p>

"aigoo, sungminnie.. kau benar-benar" seohyun kembali berbicara dengan berbisik seraya menjitak pelan kepala sungmin yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh sahabatnya itu.

Mereka akhirnya mengobrol ringan. Tidak sadar bahwa kyuhyun kini tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kantornya, kyuhyun segera menghampiri meja sungmin. "sudah selesai?" tanya sungmin yang terlebih dahulu menyadari kedatangan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"tidak kembali ke kantor?"

"tidak. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Apa kalian mau jalan-jalan?" kyuhyun memandang sungmin. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya, kyuhyun memandang seohyun seolah bertanya juga pada yeoja itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke ice skating?" seru seohyun. Ice skating merupakan tempat bermain favoritenya sejak kecil

"ayo. Itu tempat favorite ku" sahut kyuhyun tak kalah semangat.

"tapi aku tidak bisa terlalu lama ditempat dingin, kyu" sungmin tiba-tiba merasa sedih karena kyuhyun melupakan hal yang paling dihindari sungmin. Udara dingin. Ia sangat tidak kuat berlama-lama di udara yang terlalu dingin. Masih ingat dengan hidung sungmin yang lengsung memerah ketika berkunjung ke apartemen kyuhyun pagi-pagi? *chapter 1*

"kau kan bisa melihatku bermain dari luar, chagi. Aku dan seohyun saja yang ke dalam. Bagaimana?" usul kyuhyun yang menurut sungmin agak menjengkelkan. Sama saja ia tidak bermain apapun dan hanya memandangi orang-orang berlalu- lalang diatas es. Sangat tidak seru. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan kyuhyun, kelihatannya kyuhyun sangat bersemangat, ia tidak mungkin merusak mood kyuhyun yang sedang baik seperti saat ini.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat imut. "baiklah, kajja"

.

.

Sungmin sudah berkali-kali mengutak- atik telepon genggamnya tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat bosan. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu disini dan kelihatannya kyuhyun maupun seohyun masih sangat menikmati acara bermain mereka sampai-sampai sungmin merasa dilupakan oleh kedua orang itu.

Ia hanya memandang dari balik kaca yang memisahkan antara ruang tunggu dengan arena ice skating. Sesekali ia membalas senyuman kyuhyun dan seohyun dari dalam sana.

Kyuhyun dan seohyun terlihat mulai akrab. Sungmin tersenyum memandangi kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya sedang tersenyum memandang dirinya. Sungmin tertawa kala melihat seohyun terjatuh beberapa kali dan akhirnya dibantu berdiri oleh kyuhyun. mereka terlihat sangat serasi, pikirnya. Eh? Serasi? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran bodoh tersebut.  
>.<p>

.

Sudah tiga jam dan mereka-kyuhyun seohyun- belum kelihatan akan berhenti bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam sana. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka ke dalam.

Tepat saat sungmin masuk melalui pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh salah seorang petugas, saat itu seohyun yang memang sedang dikejar kyuhyun terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja menyelengkat kaki kyuhyun membuat namja itu ikut terjatuh diatasnya.

Tak tahu mengapa tetapi sungmin tidak suka melihat kejadian dihadapannya kini. Bahkan kyuhyun belum juga neranjak dari posisinya yang berada diatas seohyun padahal mereka sudah terjatuh beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kyunnie" panggil sungmin setengah berteriak karena jarak yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk ke tempat kyuhyun dan seohyun berada.

Seketika kyuhyun tersadar saat mendengar panggilan sang kekasih. Ia melihat sungmin yang sudah berdiri di pintu masuk. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membantu seohyun untuk berdiri juga. Mereka berdua menghampiri sungmin.

"aku sudah tiga jam menunggu kalian. Aku bosan" sungmin memasang wajah cemberutnya membuat seohyun gemas dan mencubit pipi sungmin dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"ayo. Kita pulang. Seohyun-ah, kali ini kau harus kami antar pulang" kyuhyun berucap sambil menekankan kata 'harus' kepada seohyun

"tapi-"

"tidak ada penolakan. Ayo" seohyun yang merasa tidak enak karena terus-terusan berada diantara kyuhyun ingin menolak tetapi ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh kyuhyun. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sungmin, dan sangat terlihat tatapan kecewa lah yang saat ini dilayangkan sungmin kepada kyuhyun.

'aigoo, aku jadi tidak enak dengan sungmin' batinnya.

.

.

Selesai mengantar seohyun, kyuhyun mengantar sungmin ke apartemennya. Suasana di mobil benarbenar hening. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"minnie" panggil kyuhyun yang mulai risih dengan ke'diam'an sungmin

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin hanya memandang ke luar jendela

"min?" panggil kyuhyun-lagi-

"..." masih tak ada jawaban

"kau marah?" kyuhyun yang sudah mengerti kebiasaan sungmin yang mendiaminya ketika marah langsung bertanya ke intinya.

"menurutmu?" tanya sungmin balik.

"kau marah" kali ini pernyataan lah yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun.

"baguslah kalau kau tau" sungmin menjawab dengan nada ketus. Mendengar nada bicara sungmin yang berubah kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Ia tidak suka bertengkar dengan sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut, tak tahu jika kyuhyun akan menepikan mobilnya mendadak. Untung saja ia memakai seatbelt.

Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sungmin.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"menurutmu?"

"berhenti merajuk min. Itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah"

"biar saja" sungmin membuang mukanya

"min!" sentak kyuhyun. Sungmin kaget mendengar kyuhyun membentaknya.

"aku tidak peduli! Aku benci! Benci!" sungmin memukul lengan kyuhyun

"min, aku salah apa? Tadi kau baik-baik saja"

"baik-baik saja? Aku sudah cemberut dari tempat favoritemu itu. Kau bermain dan membiarkan aku menunggu tiga jam sendirian"

"lalu apa masalahnya?"

"mwo? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti aku, kyu!" sungmin membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun dan berlari.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia cukup bosan dengan sikap sungmin yang suka lari dari masalah ketika mereka bertengkar. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sungmin hanya bisa kabur dan itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak mau mengejar sungmin. Kekasihnya sudah terlalu sering seperti ini dan kyuhyun selalu mengejarnya. Tapi kali ini tidak, kyuhyun menjalankan mesin mobilnya menuju apartemennya, membiarkan sungmin sendirian dan tak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi pada yeoja nya.

**TBC/end?**

Chapter 2 selesaiiiiiiiii~ panjang kan? mweheheee.. makasih banyak buat chingu-chingu yang udah ngereview chap.1 atau yang ngefav/follow ff ini, kalian penyemangat saya untuk membuat chapter 2 ini :') jangan bosan-bosan untuk ngeriview ff ini ya... dan typo yang bertebaran, saya sangat minta maaf..  
>seperti janji saya yang akan melanjutkan ff ini sampai 'end' tapi dengan syarat jumlah review harus meningkat di setiap chapternya.. kalian cukup meng'klik tombol review dibawah dan silahkan komentar sepuasnya tentang ff pas-pas'an ini... kekekeke~<p>

sekali lagi, GOMAWO~ *bow*

see you next chap.. \(^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 3

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terus berlari tak tentu arah, karena memang ia tak ada tujuan. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana saja kakinya melangkah. Jujur saja sebenarnya saat ini ia mulai merasa takut mengingat hari sudah malam dan sepertinya ia tersesat. Ia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana sekarang, ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia hanya menemukan beberapa bangku dan banyak jenis tanaman.

Sepertinya ia berada disebuah taman. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu ini dimana.. parahnya lagi kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya. Biasanya belum sampai tersesat kyuhyun pasti sudah menemukannya dan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kali ini? Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat sungmin hampir menangis lagi. Apa pria itu benar-benar marah padanya? Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud memperumit hubungannya dengan kyuhyun, hanya saja ia ingin kyuhyun sedikit lebih peka dengan perasaannya.

Sungmin terus berlari, hingga...

'bruk'

Sungmin terjatuh tepat setelah tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"aww.. appo" ringisnya dan segera mengelus sikutnya yang terkena kerikil. Sepertinya lecet.

"kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ucap orang itu. Ralat. Pria itu, karena terlihat orang tersebut memakai celana panjang, kaos oblong, dan tentu saja suara bass khas laki- laki yang membuat sungmin semakin yakin bahwa yang baru ia tabrak adalah seorang pria.

Sungmin berusaha berdiri, dan pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah yang berada didepannya kini. Samar-samar ia sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi tetapi karena memang cahaya taman yang sangat minim, sungmin tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sedangkan pria yang sedari tadi diperhatikan ternyata juga sedang memperhatikan sungmin, ia seperti tidak asing dengan yeoja ini. Setelah cukup yakin dengan dugaannya, sungmin membuka suaranya

"hae-ah?"

"ming?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sungmin ingin segera menghindar ketika mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya, kini ia yakin dengan perkiraannya. Ia adalah donghae, teman sekelasnya sewaktu di SMA yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya bahkan dengan beraninya pria itu datang ke rumah sungmin dan meminta izin kedua orangtua sungmin yang memang kebetulan sedang berada di rumah untuk menjadikan sungmin sebagai yeojachingunya.

"Ming se-"

Belum sempat pria yang sudah kita ketahui bernama donghae itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sungmin dengan segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"ming tunggu!" teriak donghae yang terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga sungmin. Namun sekali lagi, sungmin seolah tak mendengarkan teriakan namja itu dan terus berlari. Donghae mulai ikut berlari menyusul sungmin yang sudah cukup jauh.  
>Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengannya membuat sungmin semakin mempercepat larinya. Tetapi sekuat apapun sungmin mencoba, kecepatan berlari seorang pria dengan wanita tentu saja berbeda jauh.<p>

Setelah merasa cukup dekat, donghae meraih lengan sungmin dengan cepat. Ia berhasil menangkap tubuh sungmin dan menarik sungmin ke hadapannya.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." deru nafas memburu dari mereka berdua terdengar saling bersahutan mengingat mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh. Keringat mengali cukup deras dari pelipis sungmin yang memang sudah kelelahan berlari sejak kabur dari hadapan kyuhyun.

"lepas hae-ah.. aku mau pulang" sungmin meronta ketika lengannya ditahan donghae. Bukannya menyerah, donghae malah semakin mempererat genggamannya takut sungmin lari lagi darinya.

"ming, dengarkan aku dulu" lelah karena usaha melepaskan dirinya yang sia-sia, sungmin memilih untuk pasrah. Setelah merasa tak ada perlawanan lagi dari sungmin, donghae melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan sungmin dan beralih mencengkram pundak sungmin.

"kau kemana saja selama ini, ming? Aku mencarimu ke rumah tetapi para maid mengatakan kau sudah tidak tinggal disana. Mereka pasti berbohong padaku kan? Atau kau yang menyuruh mereka?" sungmin menatap donghae, ia tidak tega juga mendengar nada sedih dari donghae tapi memang benar ia sudah tidak tinggal dirumahnya saat ini.

Ya. Salah satu alasan sungmin memilih tinggal di apartemen sendirian adalah untuk menghindari donghae. Ia dapat pastikan kalau ia masih tinggal di rumahnya donghae lagi-lagi akan mengunjunginya setiap hari dan tidak berhenti menggodanya saat mereka mengobrol.

"tidak. Mereka benar. Aku memang sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi. Aish, pundakku sakit Hae.." sungmin mulai merasa risih dengan cengkraman donghae dipundaknya. Mendengar keluhan sungmin yang memang ada benarnya karena ia cukup erat mencengkram pundak yeoja itu, sontak donghae melonggarkan cengkramannya. Merasa tak sakit lagi, sungmin tersenyum lega. Tak sadar dengan donghae yang terpana melihat senyumannya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"ming, kau.. semakin cantik" donghae menggumam yang sudah pasti dapat terdengar jelas oleh sungmin mengingat posisi yeoja itu yang kini berada didepannya.

"gomawo. tapi.. bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu sedikit, hae?" sungmin tersipu mendengar perkataan donghae. Ia tidak mau donghae melihat wajahnya yang sedang memerah dari dekat.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari donghae, sungmin memutuskan mundur selangkah untuk memperlebar jarak pandang dirinya dengan donghae. Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi donghae yang cemberut saat ia mundur. Ya... setidaknya kehadiran donghae saat ini sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut tadi.

"jadi... sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya donghae yang sepertinya kembali mengingat percakapan mereka yang sempat terputus. Sebelumnya mereka sudah memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman asing tersebut.

"di... apartemen" sungmin menjawab dengan singkat tanpa memandang wajah donghae. Ia memilih memandangi bintang-bintang yang sangat bersinar dilangit malam itu.

"Apartemen? Kalau begitu beritahu aku alamatnya" donghae menatap sungmin dengan tatapan memohon. Ia sangat berharap sungmin akan memberitahukan alamat lengkap dimana yeoja itu tinggal saat ini.

Sedangkan sungmin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah donghae dengan alis bertaut

"kau mau apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"aku hanya ingin tahu kau tinggal dimana jadi aku bisa bermain kesana ya... seminggu sekali mungkin kekekeeee~" donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu donghae hanya beralasan. Paling tidak donghae pasti akan datang ke apartemennya sehari sekali. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Tidak melihat wajah sungmin sehari saja hampir mustahil bagi donghae.

'semoga saja ia sudah berubah' batin sungmin.

"aku tahu, sehari bagiku sama saja seminggu bagimu dan kau akan terus menggangguku" balas sungmin malas.

"tentu saja tidak ming chagi.. aku sudah tidak seperti itu, sungguh. Lagipula, aku tidak mengganggumu kok. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku" jawab donghae tanpa beban. Tak tahukah dirinya bahwa bagaimanapun sebagai wanita sungmin akan tersipu mendengar hal semacam itu. Dengan cepat sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh dengan wajah memerahnya.

"itu sama saja.." sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae yang melihat gelagat sungmin hanya terkekeh. Namja pecinta ikan itu mengacak rambut sungmin dengan gemas.

"ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu aku alamatnya lebih baik kau ku antar pulang sekarang ke apartemenmu" donghae menarik tangan sungmin menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

"tidak perlu.. aku mau pulang sendiri saja, hae-ah" sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman donghae membuat donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik lalu tersenyum jahil ke arah sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memasang tampang bingung. Tak mengerti dengan perubahan wajah donghae yang mendadak seperti akan mengerjainya.

"kau yakin? Apakah tidak takut naik kendaraan umum malam-malam begini sendirian?" sungmin terlihat memikirkan perkataan donghae yang sepenuhnya benar

"bagaimana kalau ada ahjussi mesum yang menculikmu?" lanjut donghae yang sengaja melebih-lebihkan melihat wajah sungmin yang mulai ketakutan.

"tapi.. karena kau memang ingin pulang sendirian kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku pulang duluan ne.. sampai jumpa ming chagi.." donghae memang tahu kelemahan sungmin yang satu ini. Yeoja imut ini paling takut dengan yang namanya naik kendaraan umum sendirian apalagi pada malam hari. Donghae membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan sungmin yang kini berdiri mematung. Dalam hatinya ia menghitung 'satu.. dua.. ti-'

"HAE-AH.. TUNGGU... AKU IKUUUTTTTTT!" donghae tertawa dalam hati mendengar teriakan sungmin yang sungguh memekakan telinga. Dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan dan ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menggandeng tangan sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit hidung yeoja itu.

"makanya jangan sok berani..." ucapnya seraya terkekeh melihat sungmin yang berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya efek perkataannya masih berpengaruh pada sungmin samapai sekarang.

"habisnya kau menakutiku, aku jadi tidak berani" sungut sungmin sambil mempererat genggamannya pada tangan donghae. Sedangkan donghae lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengar penuturan sungmin yang terlalu jujur.

"kkkkkkk~ kalau begitu aku minta maaf, chagiya.. kajja"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahnya sampai di parkiran.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak sehingga tidak menerima tawaran sungmin yang mengajaknya masuk ke apartemennya sekedar untuk meminum teh bersama. Sebelum berpisah donghae sempat-sempatnya meminjam ponsel sungmin. Sungmin yang memang sangat polos hanya menurutinya dan memberikan ponselnya pada donghae. Lalu secepat kilat donghae kembali ke mobilnya dan pulang.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang pinknya. Menghela nafas panjang kala kembali mengingat sikap kyuhyun padanya hari ini. Sungguh, ia merasa kecewa. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir in merupakan salahnya juga yang terlalu mudah kabur dari masalah ketika bertengkar dengan kyuhyun.

Sungmin merogoh tas nya untuk mengambil ponsel, tak ada pesan maupun panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menghubunginya. Dengan ragu ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya. Ia tidak kuat berlama-lama bertengkar dengan kyuhyun.

To : Kyunnie chagi  
>Message :<br>'kyunnie, mianhe.. jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini..'

'sent'

Hampir lima belas menit dan belum ada balasan dari kyuhyun. Ia hampir saja menangis sebelum merasa getaran di ponselnya .  
>Dengan secepat kilat sungmin membuka pesan yang baru masuk.<p>

From : Hae chagi  
>Message :<br>'malam, ming chagi.. apa kau sudah tidur? Mianhe aku tidak sempat mampir ternyata appaku pergi dan eommaku takut sendirian dirumah jadi aku harus menemaninya disini. Lain kali kupastikan akan mampir bahkan menginap di apartemenmu. Kkkkk~ jaljayo chagiyaa'

Sebenarnya sungmin cukup kecewa karena ternyata bukan kyuhyun yang membalas pesannya, tetapi ia tersenyum membaca pesan donghae yang menurutnya sangat konyol. 'menginap? Memang aku akan mengijinkannya? Hahaha dasar' batin sungmin sambil tertawa ringan.

Mata sungmin terbelalak kala menyadari nama kontak donghae di ponselnya 'hae chagi ? pasti itu kerjaan donghae' lanjutnya dalam hati. Dengan segera ia mengganti nama kontak donghae yang menurutnya terlalu manis menjadi...

To : Hae si ikan amis  
>Message :<br>'belum, aku tidak mengantuk.. bolehkah kau nyanyikan lullaby untukku, hae?'

'sent'

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin minta untuk dinyanyikan pada kyuhyun. Satu- satunya jalan ia mencoba meminta dinyanyikan pada donghae. Mungkn saja suara pria itu cukup merdu dan mampu membuatnya tertidur seperti suara kyuhyun. Yaa, semoga saja.

'drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...'

From : Hae si ikan amis  
>Message :<br>'tentu chagi.. aku akan menghubungimu segera'

Tak lama kemudian handphone sungmin kemballi bergetar, sepertinya kali ini panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat caller id sungmin sudah yakin bahwa itu donghae. Segera saja ia menggeser layar ponselnya.

"hae-ah, cepat sekali meneleponnya kkk~" sungmin menarik selimutnya, bersiap untuk dinyanyikan lullaby dan tertidur.

"..." sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak kunjung mendengar suara donghae

"halooo? Hae, kenapa hanya diam? Tanyanya lagi

"..." sungmin berdecak-kesal- sepertinya donghae sengaja mengerjainya. Ia melempar selimutnya asal

"hae-ahhhhh..." panggilnya dengan nada panjang.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban, sungmin melirik layar ponselnya dan ia terkejut setengah mati kala melihat nama kyuhyun terpampang jelas disana. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"siapa yang kau maksud Hae?" belum ada sedetik sudah terdengar suara kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin. Bahkan terdengar jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan ketika kyuhyun bertengkar dengannya.

"ah.. mianhe, kyu.. aku tidak tahu kalau Kyunnie yang menelepon" elak sungmin, sengaja megalihkan pertanyaan kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sangat tidak lucu kalau ia menjawab jujur bahwa donghae adalah pria yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, min. Aku hanya bertanaya siapa itu Hae?" suara kyuhyun terdengar tajam. Sungmin menarik nafasnya dan memukul jidatnya 'aigooo.. bagaimana ini..'

"ohh.. Hae.. dia hanya... temanku di SMA" jawab sungmin seadanya. Ia rasa ini sudah jawaban yang paling tepat. Ia tidak ingin membuat kyuhyun salah paham.

"oh. Sudah sampai di apartemen?" sungmin menghela nafas lega mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun yang sudah tidak membahas donghae lagi bahkan kini sungmin tersenyum menyadari kyuhyun yang secara tak langsung mengkhawatirkannya lewat pertanyaan pria itu.

"ne.."

"naik apa?" lagi-lagi sungmin terjebak dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun. Sudah pasti kyuhyun akan salah paham kalau ia bilang pulang diantar oleh donghae menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Ia tidak mau memperkeruh masalahnya dengan kyuhyun.

"aku.. aku naik kendaraan" sungmin memang menjawab jujur, ia naik kendaraan mobil tepatnya. Dalam hati ia berharap kyuhyun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut, ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengelak dengan cara apa.

"hm. Kalau begitu tidurlah.." sungmin bernafas lega. Sepertinya kyuhyun sudah puas dengan jawaban terakhirnya.

"baiklah.. jaljayo, Kyunnie..."

"nado.."

'klik'

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Sungmin merasa lebih lega karena kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membahas kejadian sore tadi. itu artinya kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya. Baru saja sungmin ingin menaruh ponselnya, namun...

'drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...'

Terdapat panggilan masuk lagi. Apa jangan-jangan kyuhyun akan membahas kejadian tadi , batinnya was-was. Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'klik'

"kenapa lagi, kyunnie?"

"kyunnie? Nugu?"

Sepertinya sungmin salah mengira lagi.. kali ini donghae lah yang meneleponnya. Setelah merutukki dirinya yang sudah berkali-kali salah, sungmin kembali menetralkan nada suaranya.

"eh? Ini donghae?"

"siapa lagi.. bukankah aku sudah bilang akan menghubungimu segera? Dan mengapa nomormu sibuk saat aku telepon tadi?" suara donghae terdengar menggerutu. Ia memang sudah mencoba untuk menelepon sungmin sampai sepuluh kali namun hanya suara operatorlah yang menjawab bahwa nonor sungmin sedang sibuk.

"kekasihku menelepon barusan" jawab sungmin mencoba menjelaskan karena ia juga menyadari nada sebal dari donghae.

"oh.. kekasihmu menel- MWO?! KEKASIH?"

Ckckckckckck uri fishy baru sadar rupanya kalau sungmin tadi mengucapkan kata kekasih..

Mendengar teriakan super dahsyat dari donghae, sontak sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya. Setelah tak mendengar lagi suara teriakan, sungmin kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"aigooo... pelanlah sedikit hae~ ne, kekasih. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sungmin polos. Ia tidak sadar telah menghancurkan harapan pria yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"kau.. sudah punya kekasih ming?" tanya donghae yang sudah selesai dengan acara terkejutnya. Bahkan saat ini suaranya terdengar lirih. Mendengar nada suara donghae yang kini berubah lirih dan sedih membuat sungmin mengerti apa yang menyebabkan pria itu berteriak seperti tadi. Sungmin jadi tidak enak hati untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris donghae yang pasti sudah diketahui jawabannya oleh pria itu.

"ne.. kau.. tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sungmin pelan

"..."

"hae-ah? Kau masih disana?"

"ah. Iya, ming. Aku masih disini"

'dan akan selalu disini menunggumu menyadari bahwa aku tidak mampu pergi darimu' lanjutnya dalam hati

"mengapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya sungmin

"oh, iya tidak apa-apa. Tapi, walaupun kau sudah punya namjachingu, . . ?" balas donghae penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar perkataan donghae.

"hae-ah.. kumohon jangan seperti itu.. aku menyayangimu layaknya temanku tetapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Bisakah kita menjadi sahabat saja?" sungmin sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada donghae ketika mengatakan itu tetapi ia tidak mau terus-terusan memberikan harapan yang sia-sia kepada donghae.

"begitukah? Baiklah.. mulai sekarang kita sahabat dengan syarat kau harus berjanji untuk menceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku, kalau pun kekasihmu berani membuat masalah aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya karena berani menyakiti sahabatku" ucap donghae kembali bersemangat. Menurutnya untuk saat ini tak masalah mereka hanya sebatas sahabat tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih nantinya, bukan? Oh ayolahhh~ tidak pernahkah kalian mendengar sahabat jadi cinta?

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan donghae, ia merasa hatinya lega begitu tahu donghae tak marah padanya.  
>"arraso.. gomawo, hae-ah" ucap sungmin dengan suara yang sangat imut.<p>

Mendengarnya, donghae mau tak mau tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Bagaimanapun, sungmin adalah cinta pertamanya.

"cheonma, ming chagi.. oh iya, satu hal lagi! Aku akan tetap berhak memanggilmu chagi karena kau gadis yang paling kusayangi.. arraso?"

"arraso, hae chagi~ kkkkkk~" sungmin sengaja menggoda donghae. Menurutnya bercanda dengan donghae akan menjadi hobinya mulai sekarang.

"jaljayo.."

"nado.."

'klik'

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan sungmin yang ternyata sudah mengantuk akhirnya tertidur dengan sendirinya tanpa harus dinyanyikan lullaby.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Tepat lima menit yang lalu dosennya sudah keluar tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. Kali ini ia tidak minta dijemput oleh supirnya karena ia sendiri yang telah berjanjian dengan kyuhyun di depan gerbang kampusnya.

Hubungan mereka berdua sudah membaik pasca kejadian di malam itu. Bahkan kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelasnya sebelum sebuah suara yeoja menghentikan langkahnya.

"sungminnie.."

"ne?" sungmin menengok dan melihat seohyun yang buru-buru membereskan bukunya. Tak lama, yeoja itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"minnie.. aku bosan sudah seminggu tidak pergi kemana-mana. Apalag aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan jungmo oppa, apartemenku sangat sepi. Boleh aku main ke apartemenmu?"

"baiklah" setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, sungmin mengijinkan seohyun main ke apartemennya. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja seperti kebetulan setiap kali ia bertemu dengan kyuhyun pasti ada seohyun juga.

.

.

Di depan gerbang terlihat sosok namja berkaca mata hitam dan pakaian formal khas kantoran sedang bersender di mobilnya. Tak ayal penampilannya yang keren dan wajahnya yang kelewat tampan mengundang tatapan lapar dari beberapa mahasiswi yang lewat didepannya.

"kyunnie.." namja itu mengalihkan tatapannya mencari asal suara yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kyuhyun melempar senyum manisnya ke arah sungmin kala telah melihat yeojanya yang berjalan ke arahnya bersama seseorang. Berbeda dengan tatapan cemburu dan sinis yang dipancarkan yeoja-yeoja genit disana kepada sungmin karena ternyata seorang lee sungmin mengenal pria yang mereka kagumi sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat kecantikan sungmin yang sepertinya semaki bertambah walau mereka baru seminggu tidak bertemu.

Begitu sampai di depan namjachingunya, sungmin memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun yang dipeluk seperti itu mengelus pelan punggung sungmin. Ia merindukan gadis manjanya.

"ah iya, kyunnie hari ini kebetulan seohyun akan bermain ke apartemenku. Bolehkan?" kyuhyun maupun sungmin belum melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sungmin hanya mendongak ketika berbicara dengan kyuhyun yang notabennya lebih tinggi darinya. Seohyun yang melihat hal itu menjadi tersenyum canggung.

"kalau merepotkan lebih baik ti-"

"boleh" ucapan seohyun dipotong oleh keputusan kyuhyun.

"yeay.. kalau begitu, ayo" seru sungmin semangat

Mereka bertiga masuk ke mobil kyuhyun dan berangkat menuju apartemen sungmin.

.

.

"kalian sudah makan siang?" kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Sejak tadi mereka hanya menonton televisi. Ia sendiri baru kembali dari dapur setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

"belum" jawab sungmin singkat tanpa mengalih pandangannya dari televisi di depannya. Ia sedang asik menonton. Sedangkan seohyun yang juga sedang fokus dengan tontonannya bersama sungmin tak mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"seohyun, kau juga belum makan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"eoh? Belum" ia tersadar ketika mendengar kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya

"kalau begitu aku pesan delivery order dulu" kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari meja didepan tv.

"tidak perlu, kyu. Aku sudah biasa memasak. Yaaa walaupun rasanya tidak akan seenak restoran tetapi akan lebih sehat kalau kita makan masakan rumah dibandingkan makanan siap saji. Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak untuk makan siang kita?" tawar seohyun. Ia beberapa kali menatap kyuhyun dan sungmin bergantian memastikan mereka menerima tawarannya.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin terlihat berfikir sejenak, ucapan seohyun ada benarnya juga. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.  
>"baiklah.. kalian tunggu disini saja. Sungminnie, aku pinjam dapurmu" seohyun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak.<p>

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiri, mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di samping sungmin. Melihat sungmin yang masih saja serius menatap kedepan, kyuhyun ikut-ikutan melihat acara yang disajikan televisi tersebut. 'oh, drama picisan. Pantas saja' batinnya seraya tersenyum melihat sungmin yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya sejak tadi.

.

.

Seohyun telah selesai memasak. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil sungmin dan kyuhyun yang tidak kedengaran suaranya. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, ia melihat kyuhyun dan sungmin yang tertidur dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Sepertinya mereka ketiduran.

Melihat hal itu, seohyun berniat untuk membangunkan keduanya tetapi gerakannya terhenti kala menatap wajah kyuhyun yang sedang tidur dan menurutnya sangatlah tampan. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang nyaris sempurna. Alis tebal, hidung mancung,bibir yang tebal dan terlihat sangat pas ketika dipadukan dengan dagu kyuhyun yang runcing. Ia seperti meningat seseorang.

Seohyun tersentak saat menyadari kyuhyun yang ternya sedang menatapnya. Ia benar-benar merutukki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia terus mengagumi wajah kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia tak sadar memajukan wajahnya juga, bahkan kini jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter.

Kyuhyun cukup kaget diawal tetapi ia tersenyum ketika melihat seohyun yang salah tingkah.  
>"sudah matang?" tanya kyuhyun sengaja melencengkan pertanyaannya, ia tahu wanita didepannya tengah menahan malu.<p>

"i- iya a-aku bermaksud membangunkan kalian tadi" seohyun sangat mengutuki dirinya. Mengapa ia mendadak jadi gagap menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"minnie.." kyuhyun menepuk pipi sungmin, berusaha membangunkan yeoja itu.

"eunghhh~" sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

"ayo kita makan, masakannya sudah matang" ajak kyuhyun sembari membantu sungmin berdiri.

Seohyun segera berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti pasangan kyumin.

.

.

"seohyunnie... bagaimana bisa masakanmu seenak iniiiiiiii" sungmin sangat terkejut dengan hasil masakan seohyun. Masakan ini benar-benar lezat. Bahkan ia merasa seperti memakan menu di restoran.

"anniya.. kau bisa saja, sungminnie" jawab seohyun malu-malu

"ini benar-benar enak" kali ini kyuhyun yang berucap. Wajah seohyun memerah mendengar pujian dari kyuhyun maupun sungmin.

"tuh kan.. kyuhyun saja bilang enak. Dia itu selalu jujur soal rasa, biasanya kalau masakanku ia bilang tidak enak karena memang tidak enak kkkkk~" dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan, sungmin menunjuk kyuhyun menggunakan sumpitnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan polos sungmin dan menyeka saus yang menempel disudut bibir sungmin dengan tangannya.

"uhuk.. "

"gomawo, kyunnie.."

Seohyun terbatuk melihat perlakuan romantis kyuhyun, entahlah ia merasa hatinya teriris melihat hal itu. Dengan cepat seohyun menepis rasa sakitnya dan tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya karena mendengar yeoja itu terbatuk. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu balas tersenyum manis padanya.

"ya! Kalian mengapa jadi senyum-senyum berdua? hahahahaaa" tanya sungmin heran namun malah tertawa tanpa menyadari kecanggungan yang tercipta setelah ia berkata seperti itu.

Mendengar perkataan sungmin, sontak kyuhyun maupun seohyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain dan melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam.

"aku sudah selesai" seohyun berdiri dan segera berjalan ke dapur untuk menaruh piring kosongnya ke wastafel.

"aku juga, min" kyuhyun berdiri namun tabgannya di tahan oleh sungmin.

"taruh saja piringnya disitu, nanti aku bawa kesana" titah sungmin seraya menunjuk meja dan wastafel bergantian menggunakan dagunya.  
>"baiklah" jawab kyuhyun singkat dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.<p>

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, sungmin segera membereskan peralatan dan mencucinya.

.

.

"sungminnie, kyu, ini sudah terlalu sore sebaiknya aku pulang. Gomawo untuk hari ini" seohyun yang merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di apartemen sungmin memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Lagi pula ia sudah cukup puas banyak mengobrol dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun tentang banyak hal sejak tadi.

"aku kira kau akan menginap disini.. besok kan hari sabtu..." pinta sungmin memelas melihat seohyun yang sudah menenteng tasnya.

"aku masih ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan, min. Lain kali saja ne?" sungmin mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah.. hati-hati di jalan, seohyunnie.."

"ne.."

.

.

Sungmin kembali menutup pintu apartemennya setelah mengantar seohyun ke depan jalan. Melihat kyuhyun yang sedang serius menonton, timbul niat jahil dibenak sungmin.

Ia duduk disamping kyuhyun dan dengan sengaja meniup-niup telinga namjanya membuat kyuhyun beberapa kal menggaruk daun telinganya tanpa menyadari sungmin yang menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan merasa geli segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"geli, min" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung sungmin lalu kembali menatap televisi

Tetapi bukan sungmin namanya kalau menurut begitu saja. Ia kembali meniup-niup telinga kyuhyun bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"kau benar-benar" kyuhyun yang tidak tahan akhirnya membalas dengan menggelitiki pinggang sungmin. Ia tahu kekasihnya sangat sensitive di bagian pinggang.

"hahahahahahahaha... hahahahaaha... ampunn... ampunnn Kyunieeeee... hahaha..."

Kyuhyun terus menggelitiki sungmin. Sampai mereka tidak sadar telah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki dengan posisi kyuhyun yang hampir menindih tubh sungmin. Untung saja kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya.  
>Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Atmosfer canggung bahkan sangat terasa, tidak seperti biasanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.<p>

Tak sengaja kyuhyun melihat bibir sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh, selama ini ia memang berhasil menahan hasratnya untuk mencium sungmin namun dengan posisi yang sangat mendukung seperti ini sepertinya otak pervertnya tidak bisa ditahan.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil terus menatap bibir sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menutup matanya.

Saat ini jantung mereka berdua benar-benar berdetak tak karuan.

Semakin dekat.

Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya.

'cup'

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat namun dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan seperti terkena serangan jantung ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia yakin wajahnya saat ini sedang merona hebat. Ia tadi menahan nafasnya.

Baru saja sungmin mencoba untuk menatap kyuhyun namun lagi-lagi ia memejamkan matanya erat saat kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Dan kyuhyun, ia seperti terhipnotis dan entahlah tiba-tiba saja ia kembali mencium sungmin. Bahkan kali ini ciumannya lebih lama.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun memang tak bersuara namun mereka sama-sama berucap dalam hati mereka bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini..

Tapi akankah momen ini dapat menjamin kisah cinta mereka?

Belum tentu..

**TBC/end?**

Chapter 3 dataaaangggggg... adakah yang menunggu ff ini? #ga adaaaa# #author pundung T.T#  
>Gimana dengan chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Atau kebalikannya? Tolong berikan komentar yaaa... kalau tidak beri komentar itu berarti chapter ini tidak bagus bagi kalian... :'(<p>

Saya udah bales beberapa review tetapi ada review yang tidak bisa saya balas karena saya ngga ngerti caranya /plakk/ soalnya di beberapa review ada yang nama penulis reviewnya berwarna hitam dan ngga bisa saya klik.. kalo ada yang ngerti caranya tolong kasih tau saya ya..

Okedeh, segini aja untuk chapter ini..

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang mereview di chapter kemarin, kalian adalah penyemangat saya! *kisseuuu~*

dan untuk chapter ini... Review, please?^^

see you next chap.. \(^-^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 4

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

*sungmin's pov*

Aku terbangun tepat setelah mendengar ringtone asing dari ponsel yang mungkin ada di dalam ranselku, kalau tidak salah bunyinya terdengar dari sana.

Dengan langkah gontai aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Mengapa ringtone-ku berubah menjadi lagu 'snsd – i got the boy'?

Benar. Ini bukan ponselku, pantas saja. Lalu bagaimana ini..

'klik'

"yeoboseyo" sapaku. Semoga saja yang menelepon bukan pemilik ponsel ini. Aku takut dikira mencuri.. hiiiii... aku ngeri membayangkan di penjara karena dituduh mencuri #min lebay-,-# #ditabok sungmin#

"sungminnie.." aku kenal suara ini. Seperti suara...

"seonnie? Kau kenal dengan pemilik ponsel ini?" untung saja ini seohyun, aku bisa menanyakannya siapa pemilik ponsel asing ini

"mwo... itu ponselku"

"mwo?" mendengarnya, aku kaget. Sesaat kemudian aku menepuk dahiku. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran. Memangnya siapa lagi temanku yang penggila snsd selain seohyun. Ckckck

"mengapa bisa ada padaku?"

"kemarin kau meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi leeteuk ahjumma. Belum sempat kau kembalikan ternyata jungmo oppa sudah menjemputku. Yaa.. kira-kira seperti itu. Kau lupa?" ah. Aku ingat. Bahkan aku sendiri yang menyimpan ponsel seohyun ke dalam ranselku. Aish, aku pelupa sekali, rutukku.

"hehehe.. mianhe seonnie. Mau ku kembalikan kapan?"

"hari ini... bisakah?" sejenak aku meningat apa jadwalku hari ini. Kalian mengira aku sok sibuk? Bukan, hanya saja kalian tahu sendiri kalau aku itu pelupa. Kekekeke~

"hm.. hari ini ya?" kalau tidak salah aku sudah berjanji pada eomma untuk main ke rumah mengingat sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tinggal di apartemen dan belum sempat main kesana.

"ne.. tapi, kalau tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan, senin saja di kampus"

Ah! Aku tahu!

"ani. ani. tenang saja, hari ini ponselmu akan kembali tapi bukan aku yang mengembalikannya karena aku harus ke rumah orangtuaku"

"maksudmu?" tanya seohyun yang belum nyambung

"kau tunggu saja disana. annyeong seonnie"

"hm, baiklah. Annyeong minnie"

'klik'

*sungmin's pov end*

.

.

.

.

*kyuhyun's pov*

'ting tong'

Aku menekan bel apartemen yang ada didepanku dengan ragu, khawatir kalau pemiliknya sedang pergi mengingat ini kedatanganku yang bisa dibilang cukup mendadak. Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku sempat kaget ketika sungmin memintaku untuk pergi ke apartemen seohyun, tetapi mendengar alasannya, aku mengerti. Lagipula ini cukup menyenangkan bagiku.

'cklek'

"kyu?"

Begitu mendengar pintu terbuka, aku memasang wajah lega. Setidaknya kedatanganku tidak sia-sia.

Melihat seohyun memegang handuk dan sedang mengeringkan rambut panjangnya, aku terdiam sesaat. Sungguh, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi. "boleh aku masuk?" tanyaku reflek. Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu. "tentu. Masuklah.."

Aku melangkah masuk. Memandangi sebuah sofa dan memutuskan duduk disana setelahnya, sedangkan seohyun entah pergi kemana, mungkin ia menyimpan handuknya.

Tak lama ia kembali, duduk didepanku.

"dimana sungmin?"

"sungmin ke rumahnya. Ia memintaku mengembalikan ponselmu, apa ia tidak memberitahu sebelumnya?"

"ahh.. iya, aku sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya. Kukira ia hanya bercanda, ia sering mengerjaiku" seohyun terkekeh, aku tersenyum membalasnya. Mengakui sifat yeojachinguku yang memang sedikit jahil, mungkin terbawa sifatku.

"ini... ponselmu" ucapku cepat, baru menyadari tujuan awalku.

Kami terdiam setelahnya. situasi seperti ini membuatku agak bingung ingin melakukan apa. Seharusnya tadi aku langsung saja mengembalikan ponselnya di depan pintu dan segera pulang. Tapi entah mengapa mulutku dengan reflek meminta izin untuk mampir sebentar.

"gomawo" kata seohyun setelah meraih ponselnya dari genggamanku, menatap benda kecil berwarna putih itu dengan berbinar. Lama memperhatikan dia, aku tidak sadar seohyun kini balas menatapku. Sekilas aku menaikkan alis, bertanya ada apa.

"apa yang ingin kau minum?" tanyanya setelah menyimpan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

"apa saja" aku sedang tidak haus, apa saja tidak masalah.

"baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Aku mengangguk. Setelah seohyun pergi, aku memandangi beberapa foto yang terpajang dengan rapi di dinding. Aku mengakui bahwa seohyun pandai menata ruangan.

Tatapanku terhenti kala melihat foto seohyun dengan seorang lelaki tinggi. Lelaki itu memeluk seohyun dari belakang, sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. Namjachingunya, mungkin. Dan aku tidak suka melihatnya.

kupandangi wajah mereka. mirip. Semoga saja tidak berjodoh, batinku.

"kyu? Melamun?" suara lembut seohyun menyadarkanku. Aku meraih teh yang sudah ada didepanku, meneguknya sekali.

"bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"cukup baik. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"baik. Sesekali kau boleh main kesana" ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"kyu.. mianhe menanyakan hal seperti ini. Tapi..." kulihat ada keraguan besar di matanya. Sepertinya ia tak yakin akan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Aku diam, membiarkan seohyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa kau benar-benar... mencintai sungmin?"

'DEG'

Mengapa.. ia bertanya seperti itu.. kulihat tatapannya penuh harap. Sebenarnya apa yang ia harapkan dari jawabanku?

Aku bingung, sungguh. Kalau saja ia bertanya apakah aku menyayangi sungmin sudah pasti dengan cepat aku menjawab IYA. Tapi pertanyaannya.. mencintai? Aku saja belum yakin dengan perasaanku.

Aku harus jawab apa?

"aku hanya.. menyayanginya"

Seohyun melebarkan matanya. "be- benarkah?" Aku mengangguk. Ya, aku menyayanginya. dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar perkiraanku.

Seohyun memelukku.

"kyu" panggilnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan kami, mendongak untuk menatapku.

"hm?" aku mengangkat alis, bertanya.

"aku... aku.. menyukaimu. Mianhe.." MWOOO? apa aku tidak salah dengar... ia menyukaiku?

"kau... dewasa, baik, perhatian, penyayang.. aku iri melihatmu memperlakukan sungmin seperti itu. Aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa sedangkan sungmin adalah kekasihmu, tapi.. mendengar kau hanya menyayanginya bolehkan aku berharap? Hiks... aku sangat jahat pada sungminnie..." seohyun menumpahkan apa yang ada dipikiranya. Aku yakin ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada sungmin karena mengharapkanku. Bagaimanapun sungmin adalah sahabatnya. dan yang pasti sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat baik, ia pasti mau mengerti seohyun. Ya, aku yakin.

"sssttt.. uljimma..."

"kyu... apa kau.. mencintaiku?" tanyanya lirih, kembali membuatku berpikir keras pasalnya aku kurang mengerti tentang cinta dan mencintai. Seohyun cantik, anggun, dewasa, sepertinya memang tipeku. Apa itu artinya aku mencintainya?

"kita hadapi sungmin bersama" ia melebarkan matanya. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku tanpa aku harus mengatakannya dengan kalimat.

*kyuhyun's pov end*

.

.

.

.

"pulang saja kerumah, chagi"

Leeteuk memandangi wajah putri tunggalnya, sedikit melepas kerinduan.

"mianhe eomma" sungmin menarik nafas cukup dalam "aku ingin mandiri..." helaan nafasnya menyatu dengan terpaan angin. Suasana taman belakang rumah keluarga Lee memang menjadi tempat favorite sungmin untuk bermanja dengan sang ibu. Seperti saat ini, mereka duduk di bangku taman kecil itu dengan sungmin yang bersender di dada leeteuk.

"siapa yang menjagamu disana?" tanya leeteuk sedih, mempererat pelukannya pada gadis kecilnya yang tengah beranjak dewasa kini.

"apartemen kyunnie tidak jauh dari sana, eomma.. kyunnie pasti menjagaku" jawab sungmin yakin, tak tahu hubungannya yang akan segera kandas.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengelus kepala sungmin sayang.

Ia memang percaya kyuhyun akan menjaga putrinya tapi ia cukup tahu mengenai kyuhyun yang sebenarnya belum mencintai sungmin, ia hanya takut suatu saat kyuhyun bosan dengan permintaan eommanya-heechul- dan meninggalkan sungmin.

Ia tidak siap akan hal itu, ditambah dengan berbagai ucapan sungmin tentang kyuhyun yang kentara sekali bahwa anak gadisnya sudah jatuh hati pada kyuhyun.

"min.. jawab yang sebenarnya.." leeteuk menghentikan usapannya, menatap sungmin yang telah duduk bersender dibangku dengan tatapan bingung akan perkataan dirinya.

"tentang apa?"

"kau... mencintai kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk disertai senyuman angel miliknya.

Tak ada jawaban memang. Hanya anggukan kecil dan wajah sungmin yang memerah sudah mewakili jawaban yang sesungguhnya dari dalam hati yeoja itu.

Leeteuk terkekeh memandang sungmin yang terlihat canggung, anggukan kepalanya bahkan sangat terlihat kaku.

"eomma mengerti.."

Kesimpulan leeteuk menambah rona dipipi sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak 5 menit yang lalu mereka berada di mobil milik kyuhyun.

Seohyun masih menundukkan wajahnya, matanya sembab menandakan bahwa ia baru saja selesai menangis. Ia tidak menyangka kali ini ia menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dibenaknya, karena ia pernah merasakan berada di posisi sungmin. Namun ego nya kembali menguasai hati, ia tidak mau kehilangan pria yang ia cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih memegang kemudi di depannya.

"sudah siap?" tanyanya pelan kepada yeoja yang baru saja berganti status menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak menyangka memang, yeoja yang beberapa minggu ini baru dikenalnya melalui sungmin kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hubungan kyuhyun dengan sungmin malam ini juga.

"aku takut.." lirih seohyun. Sebesar apapun ego nya, bagaimana juga sungmin adalah sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, sungmin terlihat sekali mencintai kyuhyun dan kini ia mengambil kyuhyun dari sungmin.

Mengerti dengan perasaan seohyun, kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya dari stir beralih mengelus kepala seohyun, bermaksud menenangkan.

"aku yang akan bicara" ucapnya tegas, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sebenarnya gelisah sedari tadi namun ia tak menunjukkan itu di hadapan seohyun.

Seohyun memang harus menghadapi sungmin, sedangkan dirinya harus menghadapi sungmin dan ibunya serta lee ahjumma. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ketiga orang yang disayanginya itu, terutama eommanya-heechul-. Tapiiiii.. bukankah sang eomma memintanya berpacaran dengan sungmin karena ia saat itu ia belum memiliki kekasih? Dan sekarang sudah ada seohyun disampingnya, mungkin bisa membuat eommanya mengerti.. semoga saja..

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum menginjak gas dan menuju apartemen sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Suara decitan ban dan mesin yang baru saja berhenti mengisi keheningan di depan apartemen sungmin.

Lampu apartemen yang masih menyala menandakan bahwa sang pemilik belum tidur.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Seperti tersadar, kyuhyun segera keluar, mengitari bagian depan mobilnya dan beralih membukakan pintu untuk seohyun.

"gomawo.."

"hm.. ayo masuk" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan seohyun erat, memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan melangkah memasuki gedung besar dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

'ting tong'

Mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, sungmin mempercepat suapan terakhirnya. Ia baru sempat makan malam, mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang sangat banyak membuatnya lupa waktu.

'ting tong'

Tidak sabaran sekali, batinnya. Sekilas ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu. pukul 10 malam. Terlalu malam untuk seseorang bertamu. Tak ingin berfikir terlalu lama, ia membukakan pintu

'cklek'

"kyunnie? Seonnie?" sungmin menatap kedua orang yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Berbeda dengan wajah sang namja yang terlihat tenang dan yeoja disebelahnya yang menunduk takut.

"boleh kami masuk?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat alis sungmin bertaut. Tidak biasanya kyuhyun sekaku ini padanya, kyuhyun yang biasanya pasti cuek dan tidak pernah meminta ijin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan sungmin, kyuhyun meralat ucapannya "ah, ayo masuk" dan menarik tangan seohyun yang sedari tadi masih ia genggam untuk masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan sungmin... ia semakin bingung dan memilih untuk menutup pintu apartemennya, bergabung dengan seohyun dan kyuhyun yang sudah duduk setelahnya.

"ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa datang malam sekali?" mereka duduk saling berhadapan di masing-masing sofa single yang tersedia di ruang tamu sungmin.

"maaf kalau kami mengganggu, bisa kita bicara serius sebentar, minnie?" kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya bermaksud mempersiapkan dirinya akan segala yang akan ia terima nantinya.

Sungmin yang sedari awal sudah merasa aneh dengan segera mengangguk. Mungkin saja kyuhyun akan menjelaskan apa yang membuat mereka terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"minnie, mianhe. Kami..."

'cklek'

"min- kyuhyun? Seohyun?"

Dengan serentak ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di sofa tersebut menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Leeteuk melangkah masuk.

"apa eomma mengganggu kalian?" leeteuk berjalan mendekati sofa, menebarkan senyum angel miliknya, tak lupa dengan menenteng paperbag berisi camilan milik sungmin yang tertinggal dirumah.

Melihat apa yang ditenteng sang eomma, sungmin berdiri dan mengambil paperbag tersebut.

"mianhe, eomma.. aku lupa" cengiran khas sungmin tak ketinggalan ketika yeoja imut itu mengucapkan kata 'lupa'. Menyesali kebiasaannya yang satu itu, susah sekali dihilangkan.

Seohyun yang melihat sungmin kembali bersikap biasa, menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bersiap sebelum menyaksikan pengakuan kyuhyun, bagaimana pun ini menyangkut dirinya seperti tadi yang menurutnya sangat tiba-tiba sehingga ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya terus-terusan.

Kyuhyun berdiri , berjalan mendekati leeteuk dan sungmin sebelum menunduk mengucapkan salam.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" kyuhyun melirik seohyun berniat menyuruh yeoja itu untuk ikut mengucapkan salam.

"ah. Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" sapa seohyun setelah mengerti arti tatapan kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum-lagi- dan menatap keduanya bergantian, ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara mereka saling memandang. Lalu beralih menatap sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dari sungmin pasalnya yeoja itu juga belum tahu apa alasan kyuhyun datang bersama seohyun selarut ini ke apartemennya.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Bisikan singkat namun cukup membuat sungmin mengerutkan alisnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam seharian ini.

"baiklah, sepertinya ada yang harus kalian bicarakan. Selesaikanlah dengan baik-baik. Eomma pulang dulu.." mengerti situasi, leeteuk memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Dengan lembut dipeluknya sungmin dan mencium dahi putrinya. Lalu tersenyum pada kyuhyun dan seohyun yang sedikit kaget mendengar kalimat leeteuk barusan yang seperti sudah mengerti apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"hati-hati dijalan ahjumma..." ucap kyuhyun cukup keras seraya melambai kecil ke arah leeteuk yang baru saja duduk di mobilnya.

Melihat mobil sang eomma yang semakin menjauh entah mengapa sungmin menjadi resah. Apa maksud perkataan eommanya tadi? Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan yang dibisikkan eommanya tadi?

"min, ayo masuk" tanpa sadar kyuhyun merangkul sungmin untuk masuk kembali, kebiasaan menjadi namjachingu sungmin masih belum bisa sepenuhnya ia lupakan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kyuhyun.

Seohyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat tangan kyuhyun yang berada di bahu sungmin membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu dengan cepat melepaskan rangkulannya.

Setelah kembali duduk, kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar.

"min, aku tau mungkin ini memberatkanmu atau... mungkin ini tidak ada artinya bagimu" bohong. Kyuhyun bohong mengatakan ini tidak ada artinya bagi sungmin. Ia sangat tahu pasti ini akan memberatkan sungmin, ia tahu sungmin mencintainya. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui hal itu.

"tapi aku harus jujur. awalnya aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padamu, min. Eomma-ku yang memintaku untuk berpacaran denganmu karena aku yang tak kunjung memiliki kekasih. Aku menuruti kemauannya, dan beberapa bulan ini aku sadar kalau aku memiliki perasaan padamu.."

Sungmin maupun seohyun menatap kyuhyun dengan dua pandangan berbeda, menanti kelanjutan kalimat kyuhyun.

"aku sadar kalau aku... menyayangimu. Aku seperti memiliki seorang dongsaeng, aku sangat senang dengan keberadaanmu.. tapi sudah seharusnya bukan hanya rasa sayang yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius"

'DEG'

Hancur. Sangat hancur mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun, ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi sungmin. Hanya sebatas rasa itukah yang dirasakan kyuhyun sedangkan saat ini ia merasa bahwa ia sudah sangat mencintai kyuhyun? Sungmin mati-matian menjaga airmatanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Apalagi ada seohyun, ia tidak mau terlihat rapuh di depan sahabatnya. Tak mau membuat sahabatnya ikut sedih melihat dirinya.

"aku.. mengerti" sekuat tenaga sungmin menjaga suaranya agar tak kedengaran menahan tangis. Ia tak mau memaksa kyuhyun untuk mencintainya, mungkin kyuhyun memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk tidak mencintainya.

"dan.. saat ini, aku sudah menemukan wanita yang aku cintai" perkataan kyuhyun kali ini membuat jantung sungmin berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat. Kalau untuk alasan lain mungkin sungmin bisa menerimanya, tetapi apa yang baru ia dengar, kyuhyun sudah menemukan wanita yang dicintainya? Itu berarti tak ada lagi harapan bagi sungmin, bukan?

Kyuhyun berdiri, melangkah menuju seohyun yang kini sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

Melihat hal itu membuat beberapa pemikiran buruk melintas diotak sungmin. Mungkinkah wanita itu...

"aku mencintai seohyun.. kami saling mencintai" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan seohyun.

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Bagai beberapa kabel yang baru saja menyatu, ia mengerti... jadi inikah maksud eommanya membisikkan kata-kata itu padanya tadi? Jadi eommanya sudah mengerti keadaan saat itu?

'bertahanlah.. kalau kau mencintainya, bertahanlah'

Mengapa harus seohyun, sahabatnya? Mengapa harus seohyun? Ingin sekali sungmin menyerukan pertanyaan itu pada kyuhyun, tapi suaranya tercekat ketika ingin mengatakan itu.

"mianhe, min.." ucap kyuhyun lirih. Kalau saja sungmin menangis itu akan terlihat lebih wajar, atau sungmin menamparnya, memakinya, ia terima tetapi jangan diam seperti ini. Melihat sungmin yang seperti sekarang membuat hatinya perih. Bahkan sungmin tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

"minnie-ah, mianhe.. aku.. aku mencintai kyuhyun.." sungmin beralih menatap sahabatnya. Tak memberi respon apapun, hanya memandang wajah seohyun. Ia seperti tak percaya sahabatnya tega melakukan itu. Haruskah ia membenci sahabatnya sendiri? Atau membenci kyuhyun? Atau membenci keduanya?

Akhirnya setetes airmata mengalir dipipi chubby sungmin. Yeoja imut itu dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya, lalu memandang kyuhyun dan seohyun bergantian sebelum membuka suaranya yang serak.

"aku..."

**TBC/end?**

*ngintip dari balik punggung kyuhyun* annyeoooong~ mianhe untuk update yang sangat ngaret T.T  
>Untuk kali ini saya ada dua alasan kenapa ngaret, pertama... saya baru aja selesai US hari ini jadinya seminggu yang lalu sampe kemaren bener-bener kehabisan ide gara-gara kebanyakan baca materi pelajaran dari kelas X sampe kelas XII.. ini rambut udah hampir kribo plakkk/ kkkkk~  
>kedua.. sebenarnya saya sudah bilang dari awal kalau saya akan melanjutkan ff ini jika jumlah review meningkat disetiap chapternya. Chapter 2 menurun, chapter 3 juga lebih sedikit dibandingkan chapter 1 hiks... saya sedih banget, saya kira kalau saya tetep update setidaknya dichapter 3 akan bertambah dan ternyata... TIDAK T.T<br>jujur, saya jadi sedikit tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini :(  
>dan alasan saya tetap update chapter 4 ini karena saya merasa punya hutang sama readers yang udah bela-belain nge-review chapter sebelumnya. Saya sayang kaliaaaannnnn :') kalian adalah penyemangat saya..! jadi jangan pernah bosen untuk nge-review lagi yah^^<br>dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, mianhe.. kalau reviewnya tetap tidak bertambah saya terpaksa harus menghentikan ff ini. Saya memang membuat ff untuk menyalurkan hobi saya tetapi saya juga ingin mendapat dukungan dari readers, kritik juga gapapa supaya saya tahu kekurangan saya dan semoga aja bisa lebih baik lagi untuk chapter kedepannya.

Okedeh, cukup segini untuk chapter 4...

Review, please?^^

See you next chap.. \(^-^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 5

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

"aku... aku sedang bermimpi bukan?" tanya sungmin serak. Ia berharap yang dikatakan kyuhyun maupun seohyun tadi tidak nyata. Sungmin memandang kyuhyun dan seohyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Tak ada jawaban, itu berarti semuanya benar-benar nyata, bukan mimpi. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia merasa semuanya terlalu cepat. Kalau boleh memutar waktu ia memilih untuk tidak mengenalkan seohyun pada kyuhyun saat itu. setidaknya jika kyuhyun tak mengenal seohyun walaupun namja itu tak mencintainya tetapi kyuhyun akan tetap bersamanya. Tidak seperti sekarang.. egoiskah dirinya?

Mendengar bicara sungmin yang mulai tak karuan, kyuhyun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tak kuat juga melihat wanita manis itu bersedih seperti saat ini.

"kurasa kita perlu menyelesaikannya berdua saja" ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, seketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan onyx kyuhyun yang sedang menatap dirinya balik.

"apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Mianhe.." gantian, kini kyuhyun menatap seohyun. Meminta yeoja itu untuk mengerti bahwa tidak seharusnya yeoja itu ikut dalam pembicaraan kali ini, sekaligus meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengantarnya pulang.

Seohyun mengangguk mengerti. "minnie, aku permisi.." pamit seohyun. Ia tahu sungmin tidak akan membalas perkataannya, seohyun memilih untuk segera keluar dari apartemen sungmin dan kembali menutup pintunya kembali.

Kyuhyun yang merasa harus menenangkan sungmin memilih untuk mengajak sungmin ke atas balkon kamar yeoja itu. Disana sungmin biasa menenangkan pikirannya, setahu kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat kaget ketika tangannya sudah digenggam kyuhyun, namun ia hanya pasrah mengikuti kyuhyun yang menariknya untuk ikut naik ke atas tangga, terlalu lemah untuk memberontak

.

.

.

.

Di kawasan gangnam terdapat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna biru tua melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Jalanan yang memang sedang sepi seolah memberi kesempatan besar bagi pria tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobil tersebut untuk berkendara dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, pria tampan itu memarkirkan mobilnya, tak lama setelahnya ia keluar dengan senyuman yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Pria tampan tersebut, sebut saja donghae menenteng sebuah kotak yang sepertinya memang sudah ia siapkan.

'ting.. tong..'

Donghae menekan bel yang berada tepat didepannya.

"ne.. tunggu sebentar" donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Jelas sekali itu suara leeteuk ahjumma, calon mertuanya-menurutnya-

Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya, takut-takut penampilannya terlihat kurang mempesona sehingga membuat leeteuk menilainya kurang pantas bersanding dengan sungmin nantinya. Aigoo.. padahal pake baju gelandangan aja oppa tetep ganteng kok /dicium hae/ *terbang* /elfishy nyiapin obor/ *kaburrr*

'cklek'

"annyeong ahjumma. Apa kabar?" sapa donghae ramah. Leeteuk tersenyum membalasnya, tak heran dengan tamunya yang memang sudah sering datang pada saat-saat yang tak terduga. Bayangkan saja, ini sudah pukul setengah 11 malam, bukankah sebenarnya tak wajar? Tapi leeteuk memakluminya, alih-alih ia malah kagum dengan kegigihan pemuda di depannya untuk mendekati putrinya-sungmin-

"baik.. masuklah nak" donghae mengikuti leeteuk yang sudah melangkah mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam.

Inilah saat-saat yang paling disukai pria tampan tersebut. Bertemu dengan leeteuk dan kangin, bertukar cerita mengenai sungmin, maupun mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan leluasa termasuk perasaannya terhadap sungmin. Ya. Leeteuk dan kangin telah mengetahui kalau donghae mencintai putri mereka lewat pengakuan donghae sendiri.

Donghae menganggap eomma dan appa sungmin seperti orangtua kandungnya, mengingat keluarga aslinya yang tinggal di Jepang membuat donghae terbiasa hidup mandiri tanpa sosok orangtua dan keluarga. Kini, ia merasa seperti memiliki keluarga baru di korea. Leeteuk ahjumma dan kangin ahjussi yang sangat ramah membuatnya merasa nyaman. Awalnya memang hanya sekedar ingin membuat pendekatan dengan orangtua sungmin, tapi lama kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan sikap leeteuk dan kangin yang menganggapnya seperti putra kandung mereka.

"kangin ahjussi ada dimana, ahjumma?" tanya donghae saat melihat leeteuk yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, mengambil minuman untuknya.

"ah.. seperti biasa, dia diruangannya. Mau ahjumma panggilkan?"

"tidak perlu ahjumma. Aku mengobrol dengan ahjumma saja.. oh iya, aku bawa sedikit kue" donghae meletakkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa diatas meja ruang tamu keluarga Lee.

"gomawo.. lain kali tak perlu repot-repot jika ingin main kesini" leeteuk duduk di hadapan donghae dan memberikan teh yang baru saja ia buat.

"aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot, ahjumma" donghae meraih secangkir teh dihadapannya dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan uap panas yang masih mengebul.

"teh buatan ahjumma memang paling enak" puji donghae setelah menyeka sisa teh disudut bibirnya. Leeteuk yang melihat hal itu tertawa kecil. Melihat bagaimana donghae meneguk teh yang sebenarnya masih panas tersebut sampai habis.

"benarkah? Mungkin karena kau belum pernah mencoba teh buatan sungmin. Buatan ahjumma tidak ada apa-apanya" kata leeteuk. Donghae yang mendengarnya segera mengembangkan senyumannya, ia baru saja mengetahui satu lagi kelebihan sungmin. Ia semakin mencintai yeoja itu.

"itu berati aku akan mencicipi teh ter'enak' sedunia setiap pagi nantinya, kalau sungmin sudah menjadi istriku" ucap donghae polos membuahkan tawa leeteuk.

"kau ada-ada saja" leeteuk mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah cantiknya yang mulai terlihat sedikit keriput termakan usia, menganggap ucapan donghae hanya sebagai gurauan.

"aku serius mengatakannya ahjumma.." ucap donghae pelan diiringi senyuman tipis.

Ucapan singkat itu mengehentikan tawa leeteuk. wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengingat kejadian ketika ia ke apartemen sungmin tadi. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi sebagai seorang ibu ia dapat merasakan sakit hati yang sedang melanda putrinya walau dalam jarak jauh seperti sekarang.

Leeteuk menatap donghae dalam, ia melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata pemuda tersebut. Ia yakin donghae benar-benar mencintai sungmin. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur menyuruh sungmin untuk bertahan demi kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan donghae..

"bersabarlah nak.. kalau sungmin memang jodohmu, ia pasti akan membalas perasaanmu suatu saat nanti"

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan leeteuk. setidaknya saat ini masih ada yang mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan hati sungmin. Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan kini sudah duduk disamping leeteuk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu wanita yang ia anggap sebagai eommanya.

"ahjumma, bolehkah aku memanggilmu eomma saja?"

"tentu.." leeteuk mengusap kepala donghae, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada sungmin.

"gomawo eomma" donghae memeluk leeteuk.

"ya! Donghae! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan pada istriku, eoh?" canda kangin yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat donghaeyang sedang memeluk istrinya. Kangin melangkah mendekati keduanya.

Donghae melepas pelukannya pada leeteuk. "waeyo? Ahjussi ingin kupeluk juga?" tanya donghae narsis seraya mengerling nakal pada kangin yang tentu saja membuat kangin mual seketika.

"dasar kau.." umpat kangin yang sudah duduk, sedangkan donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah kesal kangin.

"ahjussi, apa aku juga boleh memanggilmu appa?" kangin sontak menoleh ke arah donghae, menatapnya heran.

"mengapa tiba-tiba ingin memanggilku appa? Memangnya kau akan menikah dengan sungmin?" kangin mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda, sedangkan donghae terkekeh mendengarnya.

"tentu appa.. kkkk~"

"enak saja. Siapa bilang aku mengijinkan kau melakukan itu" sembur kangin melihat donghae yang mulai kepedean.

"hahahahahaa..." leeteuk tertawa menyaksikan sikap kekanakkan kangin dan donghae. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali donghae berkunjung ke rumahnya, berakhir dengan adu mulut kedua namja ini yang benar-benar tak sesuai umur mereka.

"eomma.." rengek donghae pada leeteuk, meminta pembelaan.

"jangan hiraukan ahjussi, hae.. ia memang begitu, padahal ia menyayangimu" donghae tersenyum menang ke arah kangin yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas kangin karena istrinya selalu membela donghae.

"eomma, sepertinya sudah sangat larut.. aku pulang dulu, ne.. lagipula sudah ada ahjussi, jadi tidak seru lagi kkkkk~ terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini" pamit donghae dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kangin melotot mendengar ucapan donghae.

"ne, hati-hati mengendarai mobil jam segini" donghae mengangguk patuh mendengar nasihat leeteuk untuknya.

"ahjussi, aku pulang dulu"

"ne, hati-hatilah.. aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu" balas kangin, tak terima dengan ucapan donghae sebelumnya.

"kkkkk~ mianhe appa... aku hanya bercanda" jawab donghae membuat kangin memutar bola matanya mendengar panggilan baru donghae untuknya.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, donghae berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada kangin dan leeteuk yang berdiri di pinggir pintu. Lalu menginjak gas menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Seohyun baru saja sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia melangkah dengan lelah, melihat sungmin menangis seperti tadi karena dirinya membuat ia tertekan. Belum ada satu hari ia menjalin hubungan dengan kyuhyun sudah membuatnya dilingkupi rasa bersalah seperti ini. Ia terus berjalan tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

"shhhh... kau terlihat... seperti... seohyuuuuuunnn~ kau.. sungguh cantik.." seohyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

Mata yeoja itu terbelalak melihat seorang pria mabuk yang berjalan sempoyongan mendekatinya. "s- si- siapa kau!" seohyun berjalan mundur, takut-takut pria di depannya berbuat yang tidak-tidak mengingat suasana depan apartemen yang sudah sangat sepi.

"suaramu... juga.. sama..."

'bruk'

Tubuh pria itu terjatuh ketika hampir saja ia meraih pergelangan tangan seohyun. Posisinya yang telentang membuat seohyun dengan mudah melihat wajah pria tersebut.

" yonghwa oppa!" teriak seohyun seraya bejongkok setelah berhasil mengenali pria asing tersebut. Yonghwa, mantan kekasihnya. Seohyun beberapa kali menepuk wajah yonghwa dan segera menutup hidungnya ketika mencium aroma khas minuman keras yang sangat menyengat.

Melihat tak ada pergerakkan dari sang namja, dengan sisa tenaganya seohyun berlari memanggil taksi untuk membawa yonghwa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"minnie.." panggil kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di balkon kamar sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan angin yang membelai wajah cantiknya serta menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Air matanya ia biarkan menetes. Biarlah kali ini kyuhyun melihat segala kerapuhannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin, tak kuasa melihat yeoja itu menangis dalam diam. Sungmin tersentak di dalam pelukan kyuhyun, bahkan dalam keadaan tersakiti seperti ini dengan tidak sopan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang hanya karena pelukan seorang cho kyuhyun.

"hiks.. lepas.." sungmin meronta mencoba melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sungmin mengira kyuhyun akan tetap memeluknya walaupun ia meminta untuk dilepaskan, tapi ternyata tidak. Seperti biasa, kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti perasaannya.

Sungmin mengusap kasar air mata yang masih saja mengalir menggunakan punggung jemarinya.

"jangan begini.." kata kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisan sungmin.

"kyunnie yang seharusnya tak begini.." ucap sungmin lirih. "tak wajarkah jika aku mengangis saat kyunnie meninggalkanku demi berpacaran dengan sahabatku?" lanjut sungmin dengan nada lemah da menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu merasa bersalah, ia membenarkan ucapan sungmin. Tetapi ia tetap menegaskan dalam hatinya kalau ia mencintai seohyun, dan hanya menyayangi sungmin. *author gemes pengen getok Kyu-,-*

Kyuhyun memegang pundak sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "min, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku"

" aku hanya ingin kyunnie.." sungmin menunduk ketika mengucapkan itu, membiarkan airmatanya jatuh ke lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu yeoja itu untuk menatapnya. "mianhe.."

kyuhyun mengusap airmata sungmin. Lama mereka terdiam, sebelum sungmin kembali bersuara.

"tak bisakah kyunnie bertahan demi aku?" sungguh. Sungmin sudah menghilangkan segala egonya demi memohon seperti ini pada kyuhyun.

"aku sudah dengan seohyun, min. Mengertilah.. kalau kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau membiarkanku bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai"

'**DEG**'

Pukulan telak bagi hati sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melepasnya. Sudah cukup ia memohon. Mungkin ia memang harus menyerah kali ini.. 'mianhe eomma, aku tidak bisa bertahan.. aku memilih berhenti mencintainya'

"kyunnie benar.. aku yang terlalu egois, mianhe.." sungmin tersenyum miris. Hubungannya dengan kyuhyun sudah berakhir. "berbahagialah dengan seohyunnie" lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus. Ya. Sungmin akan mecoba melupakan perasaan cintanya pada kyuhyun, mencoba seperti kyuhyun yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang dongsaeng. Ia akan menganggap kyuhyun sebagai oppa nya mulai sekarang.

Mendengar jawaban tulus dari sungmin, kyuhyun tersenyum lega dan dengan cepat kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil sungmin.

"gomawo, minnie.. aku tahu kau wanita yang sangat baik" tanpa kyuhyun ketahui, sungmin menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Mencoba terlihat tegar kembali dihadapan kyuhyun. Ia bisa menangis nanti, saat kyuhyun pulang.

"cheonma kyu oppa" sungmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun. Meski merasa asing dengan panggilan barunya untuk kyuhyun tetapi ia akan mencoba membiasakan itu. Sedangkan kyuhyun, entah mengapa merasa sedikit kecewa dengan panggilan baru sungmin untuknya.

"sudah sangat malam. Kau tidurlah.." kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin, sepertinya kyuhyun lagi-lagi lupa menghilangkan kebiasaannya saat masih menjadi kekasih sungmin.

Sungmin sempat kaget, namun ia segera sadar itu bukan ciuman sebagai kekasih lagi, itu ciuman kasih sayang oppa kepada dongsaengnya.

Sungmin beranjak menuju kasur pink'nya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang menutup pintu pemisah antara kamarnya dengan balkon tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"aku pulang min" pamit kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengarnya, namun yeoja itumemilih untuk berpura-pura terlelap. Ia takut kelepasan menangis ketika menjawab ucapan kyuhyun, bagaimana pun ia berpikir bisa saja ini kali terakhir kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya mengingat mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi.

Setelah mematikan lampu kamar sungmin, kyuhyun keluar dan pulang ke apartemennya.

'kyu oppa? Sungmin aneh memanggil namaku seperti itu. Aku jauh lebih suka ia memanggilku kyunnie' batin kyuhyun kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Matahari belum memancarkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata tetapi seorang yeoja imut sudah terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak. Ia gelisah. Beberapa kali ia terbangun dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa terlelap lagi sejak pukul 3 subuh tadi.

Setelah merasa sia-sia dengan usahanya untuk kembai tidur, sungmin memutuskan bangun dan bersiap untuk kuliah. Terlalu pagi memang, bahkan kuliahnya baru akan dimulai pukul 8. Tetapi yeoja itu merasa lebih baik ia cepat sampai di kampusnya, setidaknya disana akan banyak orang. Tidak seperti saat ini, ia merasa sendirian.

Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar mandi, berhenti sejenak ketika melewati cermin dan memperhatikan matanya yang sangat bengkak. Hahhh~ ternyata kejadian semalam bukan mimpi.. Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya dengan gontai, ia sungguh tak bersemangat. Mungkin berendam cukup lama akan sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya yang memang sudah kacau sejak semalam.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar mewah bernuansa baby blue, terlihat sebuah gumpalan selimut. Eh? Ani. terlihat seorang namja yang masih terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

Dengan gerakan malas dan mata yang masih terpejam, kyuhyun meraba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang bergetar dan sangat mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"yeobose-"

"kyunnie~~" sejenak kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum membuka matanya dan melirik caller id. Bukan. Bukan karena panggilan yang dilayangkan sang penelepon, namun suara yang sangat tidak cocok untuk menyebutkan panggilan manis dari sungmin untuknya.

"YA! Yesung ! mengganggu saja" teriaknya setelah dengan jelas ia mebaca nama 'yesung kura-kura' di layar ponselnya.

Yesung tertawa puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai adik sepupunya yang satu ini.

"hahahahaaa... apa suaraku sudah semanis suara sungmin?" kyuhyun mendelik mau muntah. Didengar dari sudut manapun suara sungmin jauh lebih manis ketika menyebutkan nama panggilan 'kyunnie' untuknya dibandingkan dengan suara yesung yang mengerikan-menurutnya- tadi.

"tidak. Suaramu pahit. Dasar yesung pabbo!" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada tak santai, tak sadarkah ia diseberang sana yesung sudah melotot kaget mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang sangat 'sopan'.

"ya! Sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu.. aish, bagaimana bisa sungmin yang begitu manis berpacaran dengan setan yang sa-"

"aku sudah tidak berpacaran lagi dengan sungmin" potong kyuhyun cepat.

"MWO?! Sungmin memutuskanmu? Karena apa?" rentetan pertanyaan dari yesung membuat kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, malas. Mengapa ia harus memiliki kakak sepupu yang lebay dan aneh seperti yesung. *kyu dijewer wook*

"ani. aku yang memutuskan sungmin" jawab kyuhyun singkat, padat, dan... tidak jelas(?)

"MWOOOOO?! Kau setan tak tahu diri. Masih untung sungmin mau bertahan denganmu"

"aish.. tidak perlu berteriak!" kyuhyun mengusap kupingnya yang panas mendengar teriakan dahsyat yesung

"jawab saja pertanyaanku evil!" jawab yesung kesal.

"kemarin aku dan- hei, aku bisa menceritakannya di kantor saja bukan? Mengapa harus mengganggu tidurku" baru saja kyuhyun ingin bercerita, ia teringat kalau ia masih mengantuk.

"oh.. kau benar juga. Ingat kyu, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Dan satu lagi, aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahu kalau pemilik perusahaan Choi akan datang untuk menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaan kita. Kau jangan sampai telat datang ke kantor"

"benarkah? Arraso.." jawab kyuhyun malas, itu berarti ia tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya dan harus segera bersiap ke kantor.

"oke. Bye evil.."

"hm"

'klik'

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang kelas yang biasanya sangat ramai berbanding terbalik dengan suasana ketika sungmin baru sampai disana, mengingat baru pukul berapa saat ini.

Baru saja sungmin duduk dibangkunya ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang seperti sedang berlari menuju kelasnya. Tak lama, muncul sesosok namja tampan didepan pintu kelasnya dengan nafas tersengal, efek baru saja berlari.

"hae-ah? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Donghae tidak berkuliah disini, mengapa namja itu ada disini sekarang.

"ming chagi.. pantas saja kau tidak ada di apartemen, kau sudah disini rupanya..." donghae melangkah mendekat ke arah tempat duduk sungmin. "tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku disini, sekaligus menjagamu" lanjut donghae setelah menarik bangku disamping sungmin dan duduk disana setelahnya.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Benarkah donghae sampai rela pindah ke kampusnya hanya demi dirinya? Sejenak hati sungmin menghangat, ternyata ada namja yang mencintainya sampai sebegitunya seperti donghae.

"seharusnya tak perlu pindah hanya untuk menjagaku, hae-ah.. "

"ani. aku juga kebetulan tertarik dengan universitas ini" elak donghae, sengaja agar sungmin tak perlu merasa tak enak padanya.

"hmm.. arraso.."

Keduanya terdiam. Sungmin menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memandangi wajah sungmin, tak satu senti pun ia melewatkan kecantikan yeoja itu mulai dari dagu, bibir pinkish milik sungmin, hidung mancungnya , dan..

"OMO ! kau habis menangis ming?" seru donghae heboh kala melihat mata sungmin yang sangat bengkak.

"nde? Ah, aniya.." sontak sungmin menyentuh kelopak matanya yang bengkak dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan ingin tahu donghae.

"ming.. katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis.." kata donghae dengan suara yang menahan geram. Ia sungguh tidak suka mengetahui sungmin dibuat menangis oleh orang lain.

"aku tidak menangis.. hanya kurang tidur"

"jangan berbohong, ming" tangan donghae memegang bahu sungmin, menarik yeoja itu untuk menatapnya dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari donghae membuat sungmin mau tidak mau harus berkata jujur. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"kyunnie meninggalkanku, hae.." ucap sungmin lirih. Yeoja imut itu meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"kyunnie? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.." donghae yang memang pernah mendengar sungmin menyebut nama 'kyunnie' lewat telepon, memutar ingatannya.

"namjachinguku.." hati donghae bergemuruh mendengarnya, ia ingat sekarang. dan saat ini ia bingung bagaimana harus merespon. Setengah hatinya merasa sedih karena sungmin dicampakkan tetapi setengahnya lagi merasa sedikit lega. LEGA? Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Jika sungmin tak memiliki kekasih itu berarti donghae memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih hati sungmin. Donghae memutuskan untuk merengkuh tubuh yeoja imut disampingnya. Sungmin membalas pelukan donghae, ia merasa tak perlu menjauhi namja itu lagi. Donghae adalah sahabatnya sekarang.

"ming, aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada namja itu"

"mwo? Jangan hae.." sungmin meraih lengan donghae dan mengguncangkannya pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah menahan namja itu untuk memberi pelajaran pada kyuhyun.

"tenang saja ming chagi, aku akan memberinya pelajaran dengan caraku" donghae berucap seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sungmin diakhir kalimatnya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa maksud tindakan donghae hanya menatap polos namja kelahiran oktober disampingnya-donghae- membuat donghae harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium wajah sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"caramu? Maksudnya?"

"suatu saat kau akan mengerti chagiya..." ucap donghae sambil tersenyum membayangkan rencana yang sedang ia susun untuk membalas kyuhyun.

**TBC/end?**

Haiiiiii...! saya balik lagi sambil bawa chapter 5 diatas, tuhhhh *nunjuk-nunjuk keatas*

Gimana? Gimana? Udah pada siapkah melihat kyu menderita? mweheheheeee.. *smirk*

Makasih banyak buat readers yang udah nge-review chapter 4 kemarin, kalian semua adalah penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini *kisseuuuuuu~* jangan bosen-bosen ngikutin ff ini yah.. dan saya berharap kalian tetap memberikan review di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya hehehe...

Untuk silent readers.. jumlah kalian sangaattt banyak T.T tapi saya tetap berterimakasih kalian udah mau baca ff ini. saya sangaaaaat berharap di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya kalian mau menunjukkan diri kalian, kita bisa berteman loh *wink* kkkkkk~

Dan untuk yang menanyakan ending cerita ini, tentunya saya tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang tapi yang pasti tetep KYUMIN kok^^ judulnya aja udah ada nama kyumin, saya ga mungkin bikin seokyu.. gak rela sampe kapan pun hehe..

Okedeh, cukup segini untuk chapter 5...

Review, please?^^

See you next chap.. \(^-^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 6

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan perkuliahan di sebuah universitas baru saja berbunyi, menandakan sebentar lagi akan berkeliaran mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi dari segala jurusan di gerbang universitas tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tak langsung pulang, memilih berkumpul di cafe atau tempat sejenisnya untuk sekedar melepas kepenatan bersama teman-teman mereka. Tak sedikit pula yang memilih segera pulang untuk beristirahat, terlalu capek untuk berjalan-jalan. Salah satunya adalah sungmin. Yeoja imut itu kini berjalan keluar melewati gerbang. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia telah menemukan mobil jemputannya.

Sungmin melangkah ringan, merasa tak perlu terburu-buru mengingat ia hanya perlu pulang ke apartemen dan istirahat setelahnya. Sepanjang kegiatan dikelas tadi sungmin tidak dapat berkonsentrasi akibat menahan ngantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk membalas waktu tidurnya yang kurang selama beberapa hari belakangan setelah sampai di apartemen nanti.

Tepat saat sungmin hendak meraih kenop pintu mobilnya, dari arah belakang tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan wajah namja yang sedari pagi menemaninya. Tangannya tetap digenggam oleh namja itu bahkan kini ia sudah ditarik menuju pintu kemudi tempat supirnya duduk.

"ahjussi, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya sungmin akan pulnag bersamaku. Tak perlu menjemputnya lagi, arraso? Pulanglah.." sungmin yang sudah mengerti sifat donghae yang sedikit pemaksa memilih untuk tidak membantah, membiarkan donghae mengantarnya. Hitung-hitung meringankan tugas supir pribadinya.

Ahjussi tersebut agak bimbang diawal karena yang menyuruhnya bukanlah nona sungmin-majikannya- melainkan seorang namja asing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Tetapi melihat nona sungmin yang tak menyangkal ucapan namja tersebut membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa ia harus menuruti apa kata namja itu.

"saya permisi nona" dan melajukan mobil itu setelahnya. Kini tinggal sungmin dan donghae disana.

"ayo, min.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memang belum terlepas itu memudahkan donghae untuk kembali menarik sungmin. Namun kali ini tangan sungmin seperti menahan langkahnya. Donghae memutar tubuhnya menghadap sungmin, mengangkat alisnya bertanya.

"bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku semalam kurang tidur, hae.." donghae tersenyum kecil. "kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke kedai ice cream favoritemu?" mata sungmin melebar. "ice cream?" tanya sungmin semangat dibalas dengan anggukan donghae.

"aku ingin rasa vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, dan mmmmm..." sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membayangkan berbagai rasa ice cream yang akan meleleh dimulutnya. Dalam hitungan detik seluruh rasa ngantuknya menghilang hanya dengan tawaran menggiurkan dari donghae.

Donghae terkekeh "apapun untukmu.." ucapnya dan kembali menarik tangan sungmin menuju parkiran mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut sebuah kafe terlihat tiga orang namja tampan. Tak heran keberadaan mereka yang cukup mencolok menjadi pusat lirikan beberapa yeoja single disana. Tetapi tak seorang pun digubris oleh ketiganya. Mereka menjaga profesionalitas, bagaimana pun mereka ada disini sekarang untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan hanya sekedar menebar pesona.

Pemimpin perusahaan Choi yang baru saja menendatangani dokumen penanaman saham di perusahaan milik keluarga Cho mengajak kyuhyun dan yesung-manajer pribadi kyuhyun- untuk membicarakan kelanjutan kerjasama mereka disebuah kafe. Tentunya tawaran tersebut tak ditolak. Sekaligus refreshing, pikir mereka.

Siwon menyeruput capuccino pesanannya yang sudah hampir habis, diikuti dengan yesung yang berada didepannya. Berbeda dengan cho kyuhyun, namja itu duduk disebelah yesung tanpa menyentuh minumannya sama sekali sejak tadi. Kelihatannya hari ini ia lebih banyak melamun.

"jadi... kita sudah sepakat bukan?" tanya siwon yang terlebih dahulu telah kembali meletakkan cangkir minumannya di meja, sekaligus memecah keheninga yang sempat tercipta.

"ne? Mianhe. Aku sedikit kurang fokus" jawab kyuhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari acara 'melamun'nya diiringi senyuman tak enak pada siwon. Disampingnya, yesung menggeleng melihat reaksi kyuhyun. Sejak pagi tadi ia memang sudah merasa kyuhyun sedikit tak fokus dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu.

Yesung melayangkan tatapan minta maaf pada siwon. Siwon tersenyum memaklumi. "tidak apa. Mungkin kau sedang ada masalah" ucap siwon bijak. "masalah perjanjian kita, sudah sepakat bukan?" lanjut siwon kembali menyerukan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab kyuhyun tadi.

"ya. Kuharap kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis dibalas dengan anggukan siwon. Siwon membereskan beberapa dokumen dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kulit miliknya. "kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di lain waktu" ucap siwon seraya berdiri. Kyuhyun dan yesung sontak ikut berdiri, menyodorkan tangan mereka untuk berjabatan. Siwon meraih tangan kyuhyun, beralih ke yesung setelahnya. "ne.. sampai jumpa" balas kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Setelah melihat siwon yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu kafe, yesung memandang sekeliling. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang kini sedang fokus dengan ponselnya. Sesaat mata yesung menangkap sosok yang tak asing. Merasa ragu, yesung menyenggol lengan kyuhyun dan menunjuk ke arah kedai ice cream diluar sana menggunakan dagunya, menyuruh namja itu mengikuti pandangannya.

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun saat matanya tak menangkap keanehan apapun disana. "itu.. bukankah sungmin? Kalau aku tidak salah.." ucapan yesung membuat kyuhyun penasaran dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. "aku tidak salah! Itu sungmin.." ucap yesung setelah yakin dengan penglihatannya. Tetapi alisnya terangkat " siapa pria yang bersamanya?"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya melihat sungmin bersama seorang namja dan tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya merasa panas akan hal itu tetapi ia memilih untuk bersikap seolah tak mau tahu. Ia sudah tak punya hak untuk mengatur sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun kembali bersender pada tempat duduknya. Yesung hanya menatap bingung ke arah kyuhyun yang tak merespon apapun.

"ya! Kau sungguh tidak mencintai sungmin ya? Bagaimanapun beberapa bulan belakangan kau selalu bersama sungmin, cepat sekali kau melupakannya!" semprot yesung. Heran dengan sifat kyuhyun yang terlalu cuek dan terkesan tak peduli lagi sedikitpun pada sungmin.

"kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya tadi" kyuhyun memang sudah menceritakan masalah dirinya dengan sungmin kepada yesung sebelum pergi ke kafe ini, termasuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya yang tak mencintai sungmin. "kau yakin?" tanya yesung penasaran

"bukan urusanmu, hyung" jawab kyuhyun 'sopan' Yesung menahan tangannya yang gemas ingin 'menyayang' kepala kyuhyun. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, ia sudah melayangkan tangannya untuk menjtak sepupu kelahiran februari nya itu.

"terserahmu saja. Aku hanya mengingatkan, jangan menyesal kalau suatu saat sungmin tak mencintaimu lagi dan berpaling pada pria yang lebih baik darimu" seloroh yesung. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak. Bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi...

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, meraih kunci mobilnya diatas meja dengan kasar. Sebelum melangkah pergi ia sempat meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang

"seohyun, kau dimana?"

"..."

"rumah sakit?! Kirim alamatnya, aku kesana!"

'klik'

Tanpa pamit kyuhyun meninggalkan yesung yang melongo tak mengerti

"siapa lagi seohyun?" tanya yesung entah pada siapa

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai. Ia menerobos rintik-rintik hujan, bahkan kemejanya sedikit basah. Dengan segera ia mencari ruangan yang sudah diberitahu seohyun.

'cklek'

"kyu? Kau sudah sampai?" kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"ne. Dia siapa?" kyuhyun melirik seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Seohyun ikut melirik sekilas ke arah namja tersebut dan kembali memandang kyuhyun.

"oh.. dia yonghwa oppa, mantan kekasihku" kyuhyun tersentak dalam hatinya, tetapi ia tak menunjukkan itu sama sekali dihadapan seohyun. Seperti biasa, kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. "mengapa ia ada disini.. bersamamu?" seohyun menunduk takut. Takut kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia masih sangat mengharapkan yonghwa untuk kembali kepadanya, ia sungguh takut kyuhyun menyadari itu.

"mengapa tak bisa jawab?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Namja itu sedang menahan seluruh gemuruh di dadanya. Hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik seohyun, ia sebenarnya sudah mengerti.

"seohyun, jawab aku!" pinta kyuhyun lebih keras. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya berdiri dan menanti jawaban yang sejak tadi tak keluar dari mulut seohyun. Tanpa disadari, suara kyuhyun yang memang cukup keras itu membangunkan sosok yang sedari tadi tertidur. Seohyun yang pertama kali menyadari itu segera meraih kedua pipi yonghwa. Tak menghiraukan kyuhyun yang semakin memuncak emosinya dan hanya menatap yonghwa dengan tajam.

"oppa, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seohyun lembut seraya mengusap pipi yonghwa dengan jemarinya. Kyuhyun muak melihatnya, tetapi ia tetap tak mengalihkan pndangannya.

Yonghwa mengangguk lemah. Membalas tatapan kyuhyun dan bertanya, "kau siapa?" kyuhyun yang ditanya beralih menatap seohyun, ingin melihat reaksi yeoja itu.

"dia.. sahabatku" jawab seohyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tak ada artinya bagi seohyun, singkatnya kemarin itu seohyun hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan karena tak ada yonghwa.

"aku permisi" pamit kyuhyun. Seohyun menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat kyuhyun terpaksa menoleh lagi.

"maafkan aku" lirih seohyun. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju satu tempat dimana ia biasa melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menceritakan masalahnya kepada seseorang. Ia butuh orang tersebut saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"ya! Cukup ming.. kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu banyak" donghae menahan pergelangan tangan sungmin yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku menu. Yeoja itu baru saja menghabiskan ice cream pesanannya yang keempat dan masih ingin memesan lagi. Kali ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, sungmin bisa flu nanti. Ia tak mau sungmin sakit karena dirinya.

"tapi aku masih mau, hae-ah~" sungmin mlancarkan tatapan puppy eyes nya. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Selalu begini. Setiap sungmin memberi tatapan seperti itu, ia tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan sungmin.

"kau harus berjanji ini pesananmu yang terakhir, nde?" sontak wajah sungmin berbinar dan mengangguk imut. donghae mencubit hidung sungmin gemas.

"aish, kau ini.. pesanlah.." dengan cepat sungmin kembali membolak-balikkan buku menu tersebut dan memesan rasa choco creamy untuk ice cream keenamnya.

"mengapa kau sangat menyukai ice cream?" tanya donghae setelah sungmin menerima pesanannya. "hmm.. kenapa ya.." sungmin mengerutkan keningnya berfikir. "ice cream itu manis, lembut, dan.. dan.. ah, aku tidak tahu lagi. Pokoknya aku suka" Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya.

"kalau begitu, jika akau manis, lembut, itu berarti kau menyukaiku bukan?" tanya donghae setelah menyimpulkan sesuatu di otaknya.

"eh?" sungmin kaget mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan donghae, tapi-

"hahaha.. tidak perlu dianggap serius, ming. Aku hanya bercanda" tukas donghae saat melihat sungmin yang kebingungan menjawab. Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"hae-ah.. boleh aku bertanya?"

"tentu"

"jika kita sepasang kekasih, menurutmu apa yang kita butuhkan?" Donghae menopang dagu dengan tangannya, memasang wajah berfikir.

"cinta" jawabnya yakin.

"itu saja?" donghae terlihat berfikir lagi

"sebenarnya banyak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa, hanya ingin bertanya"

"menurutku yang kedua adalah setia. Sekali kau tidak setia pada pasanganmu, akan sulit mengembalikan kepercayaannya"

"ya, kau benar" sungmin mengangguk, setuju dengan pernyataan donghae

"dan yang ketiga.." lanjut donghae

"pengorbanan" donghae tersenyum geli dalam hati dengan jawabannya kali ini. Ia merasa seperti seorang pakar cinta, padahal meraih cintanya saja ia belum bisa sampai saat ini. Dan herannya, sungmin percaya begitu saja dengan pendapatnya.

"pengorbanan ya?" sungmin membeo dengan suara lirih.

"apa merelakannya pergi dengan orang yang ia cintai termasuk pengorbanan?" tanyanya pelan. "tentu saja.. itu pengorbanan terbesar dari seorang kekasih"

Hening sejenak

"hae-ah.."

"hm?"

"setelah melakukan pengorbanan itu, apa yang harus dilakukan orang tersebut?" donghae terdiam. Ia sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa. Dengan semampu otaknya ia memberi jawaban pada sungmin. "ia harus... mencari cinta lain, mungkin?" jawab donghae ragu. Berbeda dengan sungmin yang mengangguk lemah.

"arraso.."

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

'drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt.. drrrt..'

Getaran ponsel sungmin menghentikan donghae yang baru saja ingin membalas perkataan sungmin.

.

.

.

.

'ting.. tong..'

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali kyuhyun menekan bel didepannya. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia melakukan cara terakhir, menghubungi pemilik apartemen ini.

"yeoboseyo"

"minnie? Aku didepan apartemenmu"

"mwo?!"

"cepat buka pintunya"

"aku sedang tidak di apartemen" Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya. Bodoh. Bodoh. Ia merutukki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau tadi ia melihat sungmin sedang dikedai ice cream.

"kalau begitu cepat kesini"

"nde? Aku tidak bisa"

"mengapa tidak bisa!" jawab kyuyhun frustasi. Ia sudah cukup dengan perlakuan seohyun padanya dan sekarang sungmin malah tak berada disampingnya. Tanpa sadar ia memarahi sungmin

"aku.. aku sedang bersama sahabatku" jawab sungmin ketakutan, ia tahu kyuhyun sedang marah

"pulang sekarang, min. Aku tunggu kau disini"

"sungmin tidak akan pulang!" kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara namja yang menjawabnya. Seketika amarahnya semakin naik.

"bawa sungmin pulang!" tegasnya

"tidak akan!" balas donghae tak kalah tegas.

"baiklah. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya"

'klik'

.

.

.

.

"hae-ah.. kyuhyun bicara apa?" tanya sungmin penasaran. Ia tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun setelah donghae merebut ponselnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja, ming" sungmin mengangguk tapi hatinya tetap tidak tenang.

"dan ingat satu hal, ming" donghae menjeda ucapannya. Sungmin hanya menatap donghae, mencoba untuk menyimak perkataan namja itu. "jangan terlalu mudah memaafkannya. Terkadang wanita harus berani menolak agar ia dihargai oleh laki-laki" perkataan donghae sungguh menusuk sungmin. Ia seolah baru tersadar kalau selama ini ia tidak pernah menolak kyuhyun, membantahnya saja hampir tidak pernah, pantas saja kyuhyun berani meninggalkannya begitu saja demi wanita lain. Mungkin donghae benar. Ia harus berani menolak kyuhyun kali ini. Lagipula kyuyhun bukan lagi kekasihnya.

Donghae menggenggam tangan sungmin "tenang saja. Aku bersamamu" mencoba memberikan keyakinan pada yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun semakin brutal mengendarai mobilnya. Tak peduli beberapa pengendara lain yang mungkin saja mengumpat karenanya. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di kedai ice cream dan menarik sungmin pulabg. Ia harus bercerita pada sungmin.

Entah jarak antara apartemen sungmin dengan kedai ice cream yang terlalu dekat atau kyuhyun yang terlalu gila mengebut hingga dalam hitungan 5 menit kyuhyun sudah sampai disana. Tanpa disangka, kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan sungmin untuk berdiri, mengabaikan eksistensi donghae yang melihat hal itu dengan kesal.

"kyu oppa?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin tajam, panggilan macam apa itu.

"ayo pulang" ajak kyuhyun. Donghae berdiri dan segera menepis tangan kyuhyun. "sungmin tidak ingin pulang" donghae melayangkan tatapan sinis pada kyuhyun, begitu sebaliknya.

Untung saja suasana kedai ice cream sedang sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa karyawan yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa pelanggan disana.

"bukan urusanmu" kyuhyun kembali ingin meraih tangan sungmin sebelum sugmin menarik tangannya dan mendekat pada donghae.

"min, ayo pulang" kyuhyun mencoba sabar. Sungmin menggeleng, tak ingin menatap kyuhyun. Donghae yang berada disamping sungmin tertawa mengejek kepada kyuhyun. "kau lihat sendiri bukan? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini" telapak tangan kyuhyun mengepal menahan amarah. Tak tahu kenapa, ia jauh lebih emosi dengan keadaan sekarang dibandingkan ketika melihat seohyun bersama mantan kekasihnya.

"kau yakin, min? Kau memilih dia dibanding aku?" tanya kyuhyun geram

"dengan alasan apa sungmin harus memilihmu? Memang kau siapanya?!" tantang donghae

"aku tidak bicara padamu, brengsek!" sungmin yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan diri pada donghae. Ia baru pertama kali melihat kyuhyun semarah ini. Sungmin memandang donghae, meminta bantuan. Melalui tatapannya donghae seperti mengingatkan sesuatu. Sungmin mengingat kembali pesan donghae dan sungmin mengerti.

"donghae benar. Aku ingin tetap disini.." kepalan tangan kyuhyun melemah, tak percaya dengan sungmin yang baru kali ini menolaknya.

"kau memilihnya?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya.

"tentu saja ia memilih aku dibandingkan dirimu"

"kau diam saja, brengsek!" Donghae memutar bola matanya , malas.

"jawab saja iya, ming" ucap donghae kepada sungmin. Kyuhyun tak lagi menghiraukan donghae. Cukup berfokus pada sungmin, berharap yeoja itu mengatakan 'tidak' untuk kali ini.

"i.. iya.." jawab sungmin terbata. Ya, sungmin sudah bertekad ingin melepas kyuhyun, membiarkan namja itu bahagia dengan seohyun. Ia masih belum tahu masalah kyuhyun dan seohyun barusan. Mendengarnya, donghae merangkul pundak sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. Tak lupa melayangkan senyum mengejek pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terpaku. Melihat sungmin yang berada disamping namja lain, mendengar pengakuan sungmin barusan, kyuhyun terlalu muak.

"begitukah?"

"ya" jawab donghae. Kyuhyun malas membentak lagi, percuma.

"baiklah" kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Sedangkan sungmin, yeoja itu menatap sedih punggung kyuhyun yag mulai menjauh.

"ming.. masih ada aku, ingat?" ucap donghae yang mengerti arti tatapan sungmin pada namja yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedai tersebut.

"aku tidak tega melihatnya begitu.. tapi-" sungmin baru mengingat sesuatu. "bukankah kyuhyun sudah bersama seohyun?" tanya sungmin bingung. Ia baru sadar, mengapa kyuyhun malah mendatangi apartemennya tadi, bukan apartemen seohyun..

Dengan cepat ia menghubungi seohyun.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan seohyun. Ternyata kyuhyun dan seohyun sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Secepat itukah?

.

.

.

.

Yesung beberapa kali mengumpat menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah setengah jam ia hampir mati kedinginan , menunggu di halte bus dan belum ada satu pun bus yang datang. Kurang sial apa lagi dia, kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dihubungi, mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mogok, dan sekarang? aish, memikirkannya saja yesung sudah ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai Han. Kalau saja rapat jadi diadakan lusa mungkin yesung masih bisa memberikan dokumen ini pada kyuhyun besok pagi di kantor tetapi perubahan jadwal yang sangat mendadak memaksanya untuk mengantar dokumen tersebut malam ini juga ke apartemen kyuhyun.

Dengan sisa-sisa kesabaran yang ada, yesung menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas. Dari pada mati konyol karena kedinginan, ia terpaksa menghamburkan uangnya demi membayar ongkos taksi.

.

.

.

.

'ting.. tong..'

"kyu! Buka pintunya!" teriak yesung dari luar

'ting.. tong..'

Dengan tak sabaran yesung mencoba membuka kenop pintu dan... BERHASIL! Masih dengan setengah percaya, yesung masuk ke dalam apartemen kyuhyun. Biasanya kyuhyun cukup teliti dalam hal menjaga privasi termasuk mengunci pintu apartemennya. Mungkin ia akan bertanya pada kyuhyun nanti.

Cahaya disana cukup remang. Yesung memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu dan matanya melebar melihat kyuhyun yang tidur disofa dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tak wajar. Baju kantor masih melekat ditubuhnya, walau sudah tak berbentuk dengan tiga kancing atas yang terbuka dan posisi tidur kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak elit. Kaki kanan namja itu berada diatas senderan sofa sedangkan tangan kirinya dibiarkan menggantung sambil memegang botol wine yang sudah kosong.

Yesung mendekat dan menutup hidungnya kala mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat disana. Ia melirik sekilas keatas meja dan sesuai dugaan yesung melihat 8 botol wine lainnya yang sudah kosong. Tak bersisa. Kyuhyun pasti menghabiskannya sendirian. Oke, ini menambah kesialan yesung hari ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin pulang dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan keadaan semerawut ini hingga esok pagi. Setidaknya ia masih menyayangi sepupu menyebalkannya ini.

Yesung mencoba membangunkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya, "sungmin~" yesung sontak memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia merinding sendiri melihat kyuhyun yang hampir saja memeluknya. "ya! Kyuhyun, sadarlah!" yesung mengguncang tubuh kyuhyun. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari sepupunya.

"minnie~" igau kyuhyun. "kau tak boleh memilih namja itu~" mendengar bicara kyuhyun, yesung mengerti. Dengan cepat ia menjitak kepala kyuhyun.

"sudah kubilang tak usah bertingkah! Kalau sudah begini kau sendiri yang menyesal kan?" yesung meraih lengan kyuhyun dan memapah kyuhyun untuk pindah ke kamarnya.

'bruk'

"hah.. kelihatannya saja kurus tapi berat seperti raksasa" dumel yesung setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh lemas kyuhyun di ranjang namja itu.

"ergh.." kyuhyun mengerang, yesung segera menepuk pipinya "kyu, bangunlah. Aku akan buatkan teh"

"eungh.. hyung?"

"ne. Ini aku. Untunglah kau tak mengira aku sungmin lagi. Tadi hampir saja aku mendapat pelukan dari setan yang sedang mabuk"

"mwo?" mendengar bicara yesung yang agak berbelit-belit dan dirinya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, kyuhyun kebingungan sendiri. "sudahlah. Tak perlu dibahas" yesung beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian, ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur, membuat teh seperti yang ia katakan pada kyuhyun tadi.

.

.

.

.

"minumlah. Kau hanya bisa merepotkan orang saja. Kau tahu ini pukul berapa?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, "dasar! Baru bantu begini saja sudah banyak mendumel sejak tadi" oh~ sepertinya evilkyu sudah sadar sepenuhnya, terbukti dengan cara bicara 'sopan' khas kyuhyun yang sudah kembali.

"setan memang tak pernah tahu diri" yesung geleng-geleng sendiri.

"kau mengataiku setan?!"

"kau sendiri yang merasa"

"oh tuhan, mengapa aku harus punya sepupu sepertinya.."

"apa kau bilang?!" gantian yesung yang berteriak membalas pernyataan kyuhyun.

"mengapa kau merasa tersindir? Aku tidak bicara padamu. Kau sendiri yang merasa" balas kyuhyun santai. Jauh.. sangat jauh berbeda dengan wajah yesung yang sudah memerah dan berakhir dengan yesung yang menjitak kepala kyuhyun.

"ya! Kau selalu memukul kepalaku! Ini aset berhargaku, kau tahu?!"

"diam kau evil! Habiskan saja teh nya. Aku mau pulang"

"yasudah, pulang sana"

"hah~" yesung menghela nafas mencoba memupuk kembali kesabarannya yang sedari tadi sudah hampir habis. "ini. Kau pahami isinya. Rapat lusa dimajukan menjadi besok"

kyuhyun melirik malas meja nakas disampingnya. "letakkan saja disana"

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu"

"hm. Gomawo hyung"

"cheonma"

Baru beberapa langkah yesung beranjak, tubuhnya berbalik ke arah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak terlalu menanggapi, hanya menaikkan alisnya bertanya

"boleh aku pinjam mobilmu? Sepertinya sudah tidak ada bus"

"oh, pakailah. Kuncinya ada di laci nomor 2"

"oke. Bye, kyu.."

"hm"

'blam'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Ia kira dengan meminum wine ia akan melupakan semuanya, nyatanya tidak. Kyuhyun termenung, matanya tak merasa berat sedikitpun. Baru beberapa hari memang, tetapi tak ada yang spesial sama sekali dari hubungannya dengan seohyun. Ia merasa tidak ada yang patut dikenang sehingga tak terlalu merasa sakit hati. Tapi sungmin... mengapa secepat itu dia menemukan namja lain.. sungguh, kyuhyun kesal setengah mati melihat tatapan mengejek dari namja yang bersama sungmin tadi. Memangnya dia siapa? Ah.. kalau mendengar pertanyaan itu kyuhyun ingin sekali menjawab 'sungmin kekasihku!'. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dia sendiri yang meminta sungmin untuk melepasnya.

Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Efek terlalu banyak minum tadi. Sekilas ia melirik ponselnya, tak ada panggilan maupun pesan. Dibandingkan dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia jauh lebih memilih menyanyikan lullaby sampai tengah malam selelah apapun dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"minnie-ah.. bogoshippo.."

**TBC/end?**

Oke! Jangan bunuh saya, readers *bow*

Mianhe untuk update yang ga sesuai permintaan.. Mungkin terkesan banyak alasan tapi minggu lalu saya ga bisa update karena saya ada ret-reat dari sekolah, pulang dari sana besoknya langsung TRYOUT :'(

Trus, pasti banyak typo di chap ini kan? Mianhe ne aku ga sempet nge-edit lagi pas ngepost chap ini..

Tapi tapi... chap ini panjang kan...? *wink* trus kyu nya udah mulai ngerasa sesuatu tuh... dan untuk masa penyiksaan kyu ga mungkin aku tuntasin dalam satu chapter kan? Jadi bertahap ya... jangan langsung siksa yang parah-parah(?)

Oh iya, adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Kalo ada silahkan dibaca dan... jangan lupa review, nde?^^

Untuk readers yang udah nge-review chap lalu, gomawo... *kisseu~* Untuk siders, di chapter ini dan selanjutnya boleh kasih reviewnya kan.. *puppy eyes*

Kayaknya cukup segini untuk chapter 6..

See you next chap \(^-^)/


	7. Chapter 7

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 7

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

"jangan lupa, kyu"

"ne"

"pukul tiga tepat. kau harus berangkat lebih cepat"

"arra"

"jangan sampai telat" peringat yesung. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Sepupunya itu sering telat menghadiri rapat maupun pertemuan lainnya. Dan ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan kyuhyun seperti itu.

"neee" kyuhyun melangkah menuju sofa

"di kafe tem-"

"hyung. Tak perlu mengingatkannya berulang kali. Aku ingat semua. Kau tenang saja" kyuhyun membanting tubuh lelahnya di sofa. Sesekali memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, terlalu banyak pikiran ditambah dengan ocehan yesung yang tak berhenti mengingatkannya berulang kali.

"bagaimana bisa aku tenang setelah kau tiga kali terlambat menghadiri pertemuan penting beberapa hari yang lalu?" yesung ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa depan kyuhyun.

"tak mungkin ku ulangi" ucap kyuhyun seraya memejamkan kedua onyx nya.

Yesung mendengus mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang 'sok'. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, "tak bisakah kau menghilangkan sedikit ego mu?" kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya yang baru saja hampir terpejam nyenyak karena mengantuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu bergadang, ditemani beberapa botol wine tentunya.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan lebih, yesung memajukan sedikit posisi duduknya. Membiarkan badannya condong ke arah kyuhyun, untuk mengambil perhatian sepupunya yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"kau menyiksa hatimu, kau tahu?" lanjut yesung

Kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan ekspresi bingung. Hanya sekilas, hingga ia beralih menatap kearah lain. "aku tak mengerti maksudmu, hyung" bohong. Kyuhyun mengerti itu. Sayangnya ia terlalu malas membahas hal tersebut.

"kalau memang merindukan sungmin cukup katakan padanya, jangan hanya mengikutinya diam-diam dan berakhir dengan mabuk karena melihat sungmin yang selalu bersama namja itu" dengan tak sabaran, yesung mengungkapkan maksud perkataannya. Terlalu gemas dengan tingkah kyuhyun yang pura-pura tak mengerti. Kyuhyun tak berekspresi kaget atau apapun ketika yesung bicara barusan. Tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari yesung.

"aku tidak begitu" sanggah kyuhyun.

"ck. kau begitu" balas yesung sebal. "tak perlu menutupi perasaanmu, kyu. Sudah jelas kau mencintainya. Mencintai sungmin sebagai seorang wanita. Tetapi ego mu mengalahkan semuanya" yesung mendecih tak suka mengingat sikap kyuhyun yang satu itu.

Kyuhyun diam. Tapi tak sepenuhnya terdiam karena otaknya kini sedang berfikir keras memahami perkataan yesung. Tak langsung membenarkannya, dan tak menyanggahnya juga.

'apa benar aku mencintai sungmin?'

"aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku padanya" putus kyuhyun.

"ya. kau akan yakin ketika sungmin sudah menjadi milik namja lain, dan saat itu aku tak akan membantu lagi" mendengarnya, kyuhyun mendelik tak suka.

"apa maksudmu hyung? Sungmin mencintaiku. Itu sudah pasti. Ia tidak akan mudah berpaling"

Yesung terkekeh kecil. kyuhyun kelewat percaya diri menurutnya. "itu hanya hipotesamu. Bagaimana pun, yeoja mudah terbuai dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kau sendiri tahu sungmin mendapat keduanya itu dari sahabatnya. Dong- donge? Siapa namanya?" yesung memasang pose berfikir. Sedangkan kyuhyun sedang memutar otaknya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian minggu lalu dikedai ice cream. Sungmin bahkan memilih namja itu dibandingkan dirinya. Ia sedikit membenarkan ucapan yesung kini.

"hei. Kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"dengar" balas kyuhyun singkat, masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"siapa namanya?" tanya yesung

"pentingkah? Aku malas mengingat namanya" kyuhyun semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"aish. Terserah kau saja" ucap yesung pasrah. Memilih untuk meraih secangkir kopi nya yang hampir dingin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah ringan di tengah lapangan. Ia baru saja selesai berlatih bulu tangkis dengan teman – teman yang satu klub dengannya. Berbeda dengan donghae yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena klub yang diikuti pria tersebut sedang tidak ada kegiatan.

Dengan tas tenteng yang berisi beberapa kok dan raket, sungmin berjalan menuju lokernya untuk menyimpan tas tenteng miliknya. Setelah memastikan lokernya telah kembali terkunci, sungmin membenarkan satu tali tasnya yang agak merosot dari pundaknya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tak bersama donghae.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya selama berada di mobil. Yeoja manis itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Sesekali memperhatikan beberapa toko yang menarik perhatiannya dan tetap tak membuka suaranya. Entahlah, mungkin ia terlalu lelah dengan latihan tadi. Namun semua berbeda ketika iris foxy nya menangkap bangunan yang berupa kedai ice cream. Oh, itu kedai ice cream favoritenya. Kedua bola mata cerah tersebut mengerjap lucu, dan tanpa berfikir dua kali ia meminta supirnya untuk mampir kesana sebentar.

"ahjumma, aku pesan dua. Rasa vanilla dan strawberry" sungmin menanti pesanannya seraya menatap sekeliling sebelum matanya lagi-lagi menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kali ini siluet seseorang yang tak asing. Ia sempat bingung sedang apa kyuhyun disana, dan ia mengangguk paham ketika mengingat bahwa biasanya kyuhyun memang ke kafe itu untuk bertemu kliennya. Tapi.. dimana yesung? Seharusnya namja itu juga ada bersama kyuhyun disana. Itu berarti kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam urusan pekerjaan.

"selamat menikmati" suara ahjumma menghentikan aktivitasnya memandangi kyuhyun yang sedang sendirian di kafe seberang.

"nde.. gomawo ahjumma" setelah membayar pesanannya, sungmin segera kembali ke mobilnya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan kyuhyun dari sana. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merindukan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyesal telah mengikuti saran yesung yang menyuruhnya untuk berangkat lebih cepat. Alasannya ia tak mau kyuhyun terjebak macet. Dan beginilah akhirnya. Kyuhyun terpaksa menunggu karena telah sampai di kafe lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan untuk bertemu kliennya. Sungguh, ia benci menunggu.

Dari arah pintu masuk ia melihat seorang yeoja tinggi berjalan menuju mejanya. Dari penampilan yeoja tersebut yang bisa dibilang cukup berkelas dan menarik, kyuhyun memastikan bahwa yeoja itu adalah kliennya. Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Berusaha menjaga wibawanya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

"annyeong victoria-ssi" sapa kyuhyun setelah mempersilahkan yeoja tersebut untuk duduk di depannya.

"annyeong kyuhyun-ssi.. aku tak menyangka kau masih semuda ini mengingat kau sudah menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Cho company.." victoria berkata dengan takjub. Wajar saja, kyuhyun memang baru berusia 23 tahun. Terlalu muda untuk seukuran jabatan direktur.

"ya, begitulah" kyuhyun tersenyum sopan, menghargai ucapan victoria yang cenderung sebagai pujian untuknya.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, mereka memulai pembicaraan mereka seputar perusahaan. Beberapa kali victoria mengungkapkan pernyataan yang berupa pujian tak langsung pada kyuhyun, bahkan cenderung seperti... menggoda? Dan seperti tadi, kyuhyun hanya menanggapi itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

_Victoria terlalu agresif_, menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih menatap kyuhyun. Tak lama setelahnya ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik dan cukup tinggi duduk bersebrangan dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesak.

_'itu pasti kekasih baru kyuhyun'_ batinnya perih.

Kalau matanya tak salah melihat, sepertinya wanita itu beberapa kali mengatakan sesuatu pada kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan senyuman kyuhyun yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi kini senyuman itu tak lagi untuknya. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit. Sangat sakit. Tak menyangka kyuhyunnya akan secepat ini berganti-ganti pasangan. Sungmin merasa menyesal pernah mencintai kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa setetes airmata mengalir. Sungmin mengusapnya cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap kedepan.

Ia merasa harus benar-benar melupakan kyuhyun.

"ahjussi, jalankan mobilnya"

.

.

.

.

Selepas perbincangan yang cukup membuatnya risih tersebut, kyuhyun segera kembali menuju apartemennya. Tak menyangka akan menghadapi klien yang se-agresif victoria. Lain kali ia akan meminta diwakili yesung saja.

Kyuhyun membasuh dirinya untuk melepas penat. Seharian ini ia terus saja teringat dengan perkataan yesung pagi tadi. Ia mencintai sungmin sebagai seorang wanita.. mungkinkah? Ia harus memastikannya malam ini juga.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor sungmin.

'tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt...'

'tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt...'

Lama sekali, batin kyuhyun

'tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt...'

'tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt...'

"yeoboseyo.." jantung kyuhyun berdetak cepat kala mendengar sapaan sungmin. Baru begini saja perasaan bahagianya sudah membuncah.

"min.." sapa kyuhyun lembut.

"ne.." kyuhyun mendengar sungmin menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar cukup...datar? kyuhyun mengernyit sekilas dan memilih mengabaikan pemikirannya.

"apa kabar, minnie?" kyuhyun memegangi kaos bagian dadanya yang terus saja berdebar sejak tadi. Tak biasanya ia sampai seperti ini ketika menelepon sungmin. Sepertinya perkataan yesung ada benarnya juga. Ia mencintai sungmin. Benar-benar mencintai yeoja imut yang sedang diteleponnya kini. Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"baik" lagi-lagi jawaban datar yang diterima kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya ia kecewa, tetapi menurutnya wajar kalau sungmin masih marah padanya.

Berbeda dengan sungmin yang sedang menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Berbicara dingin pada kyuhyun, sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan melupakan kyuhyun.

"min.. mengapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun pelan.

"tidak apa-apa. Ada apa menelepon?"

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kalian masih ingat bukan, tujuan kyuhyun menghubungi sungmin hanya untuk meyakini perasaan yang kini sedang bersarang dihatinya. Dan ia sudah yakin sekarang.

"hm.. sebenarnya tidak ada yang penting, aku hanya-"

"kalau tak ada yang penting aku tutup. Aku sedang banyak tugas, mianhe.."

'klik'

Sungmin secepat mungkin melepas baterai ponsel nya. Tak siap jika menerima panggilan lagi dari kyuhyun.

Sedangkan kyuhyun.. namja tampan itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sungmin dan menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kembali menghubungi nomor sungmin.

Tidak aktif.

_'mengapa sungmin seperti menolakku..'_

Hati kyuhyun sangat sakit menyadari sungmin yang seperti sengaja menjauhinya. Tak adakah kesempatan lagi baginya... kyuhyun kembali memegang dadanya. Baru beberapa menit yang lau ia merasa debaran manis berada disana, dan sekarang? hatinya seperti ditusuk puluhan pisau. Sangat sakit.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sungmin selalu menghindari kyuhyun. Tak jarang ia melihat mobil kyuhyun yang terpantri di depan gerbang kampusnya, mengakibatkan beberapa mahasiswi memandang penasaran ke arah mobil kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia segera berjalan cepat menuju mobil donghae untuk pulang, sekaligus menghindari kyuhyun tentunya. Tak hanya itu. Kyuhyun berkali-kali menghubungi nomornya dan sungmin selalu berusaha mengabaikannya. Menurut sungmin ini memang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan. Bagaimana pun kyuhyun sudah menjadi memiliki kekasih-menurutnya- saat ini. Ia tak mau merusak hubungan orang lain karena ia sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana besarnya pengaruh orang ketiga dalam rusaknya sebuah hubungan.

"kau melamun, ming?" suara donghae menariknya kembali dari pemikirannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "ne. Mianhe.."

"tak perlu meminta maaf.." donghae balas tersenyum, " kau sudah makan siang?" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "sudah.. bolehkah aku langsung pulang saja hae? Sepertinya aku kelelahan"

Donghae mengangguk paham, "tentu" beralih mengusap kepala sungmin dengan sayang, "istirahatlah.. jangan terlalu memikirkanku.." donghae mengedipkan satu matanya.

Sungmin mencubit lengan donghae gemas seraya tertawa geli. Namja itu percaya diri sekali. Sungmin sendiri bingung mengapa ia selalu dipertemukan dengan namja-namja kepedean seperti donghae dan... kyuhyun. Mengingat nama kyuhyun wajah sungmin berubah menjadi datar. Senyumannya lenyap sudah.

Melihat ekspresi sungmin yang mendadak berubah, donghae ikut berhenti tertawa. "waeyo?" tanyanya.

"ani.." sungmin menggeleng. "ayo pulang.." sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"baiklah.." donghae berusaha menghiraukan rasa penasarannya. Memilih untuk mengikuti perkataan sungmin. Ia menginjak gas dan mulai menyetir.

_'sungmin memang bersamaku. Disampingku. Tapi hati dan pikirannya ada ditempat lain'_

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih saja termenung di balkon kamarnya sebelum nada dering ponselnya terdengar dari dalam kamar.

**_Nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo~_**

**_Muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji~_**

Dengan segera sungmin meninggalkan balkon dan mencari letak pasti ponselnya.

**_Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo~_**

**_Nae gaseumeun modoo geu-_**

"yeoboseyo.."

"chagiya.. kau tidak rindu eomma,eoh?" suara leeteuk terdengar seperti sedang merengut.

"eh? Eomma. Tentu saja minnie rindu eomma! Appa juga.. mianhe, aku jarang menghubungi kalian.." balas sungmin sedih. Terlalu sering menghindari panggilan kyuhyun membuatnya sangat jarang memegang ponsel, dan akibatnya ia lupa menghubungi kedua orangtuanya untuk sekedar memberi kabar.

"gwenchana.. min, kau libur seminggu bukan? Menginaplah dirumah.." sungmin terlihat berfikir sejenak. Tak ada salahnya juga. Lagipula tiga hari lagi ia akan ulang tahun.. pasti eommanya menyiapkan makan malam bersama seperti biasa, bersama orang-orang terdekat sungmin dan orangtuanya. Ia harus ikut membantu persiapan acara ulangtahunnya.

"eomma benar.. kalau begitu aku akan bersiap. Sampai jumpa, eomma.."

"nde.. hati-hati dijalan, min"

"arraso.."

'klik'

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan tergesa menuju ruangan kyuhyun. Tanpa memperhatikan tata krama atau segala macamnya ia langsung membuka pintu ruangan kyuhyun tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"ya! Mengapa tak mengetuknya?" kyuhyun memutar kursinya ke arah tempat yesung berdiri. Memasang wajah kesal. Yesung berjalan ke arah kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. Melihat itu kyuhyun melupakan marahnya dan menatap yesung dengan cemas. Tak biasanya yesung terlihat sepanik ini. "ada apa?" tanyanya setelah yesung berdiri didepannya.

"aku ambil cuti tahunanku. Seminggu. Kekasihku dirawat di rumah sakit, aku akan ke Jeju.." jawab yesung tak beraturan. Namja itu terlihat kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"tenanglah. Kau duduk dulu. Tidak baik menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini. Masalah cuti kau tenang saja, akan ku urus" kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi untuk yesung.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, yesung menggeleng, "gomawo, kyu. Tapi aku harus secepatnya kesana. Masalah pertemuan dengan victoria, mianhe aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu besok. Aku permisi" yesung melangkah keluar ruangan. Baru saja yesung akan menggapai kenop pintu, seruan kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"hyung! Semoga kekasihmu lekas sembuh" yesung berbalik dan tersenyum sekilas. "gomawo, kyu" sebelum kembali berbalik dan benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai, dengan taksi tentunya. Yeoja imut itu melangkah penuh semangat. Sudah dua minggu ia tak bertemu orangtuanya, dan itu membuatnya merindukan mereka.

"eomma..." setelah masuk, sungmin berteriak dari pintu rumah kala tak melihat sosok eommanya tercinta.

Tak ada sahutan.

"eomma?" sungmin berjalan ke dapur. Biasanya leeteuk menghabiskan waktunya disana, bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam jenis masakan.

Tak ada.

Sungmin menaiki tangga, menuju kamar orangtuanya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara eommanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kebetulan saja pintu kamar eommanya sedikit terbuka, sungmin segera masuk kesana.

"ne... ajak kyuhyun, nde?" sepertinya leeteuk belum menyadari kedatangan sungmin. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang masih sibuk mengobrol lewat telepon entah dengan siapa.

Sungmin mengernyit. Kyuhyun? Eommanya menyebut kyuhyun.. ada apa sebenarnya?

"ne.. lebih cepat lebih baik. Tapi, jangan pernah paksa kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ini.." sungmin semakin penasaran. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Jelas-jelas eommanya membicarakan kyuhyun. Mungkinkah itu heechul ahjumma?

"nde.. sampai jumpa, chullie-ah" benar. Itu heechul ahjumma.

"minnie? Kau sejak kapan disana chagi?" leeteuk agak kaget melihat sungmin yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Leeteuk memeluk putri tunggalnya.

"belum lama, eomma.. itu heechul ahjumma?" tanya sungmin tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"ne.. eomma mengundangnya dengan kyuhyun untuk hadir ke acara ulangtahunmu"

"mwo?" sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"waeyo, min?"

"ah.. aniya.. aku hanya kaget" sungmin tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

"kaget?" leeteuk memandang sungmin heran. "Bukankah tahun-tahun sebelumnya keluarga kyuhyun memang selalu kita undang?"

"ne.." sungmin menjawab lirih. "eomma, bolehkah aku memberitahu satu hal?"

"tentu chagi" leeteuk mengusap kepala sungmin, sayang.

"sebenarnya.. aku dan kyuhyun sudah putus" sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"mwo?" leeteuk berucap kaget. "karena apa, min?"

"ada sesuatu, eomma.. mianhe, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada eomma" ya. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan perihal kyuhyun yang berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri dari leeteuk. tak mau membuat kyuhyun dibenci oleh eommanya.

"eomma mengerti..." leeteuk kembali memeluk sungmin, menyalurkan semangat pada putrinya. Ia tahu. Tanpa sungmin memberitahukannya, ia sudah mengerti. Bahkan iaada pada saat kejadian itu. Hanya saja leeteuk tak menyangka kyuhyun dan sungmin akan berakhir secepat ini.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas, terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian kantornya yang tertidur disofa ruangannya. Cukup nyenyak sebelum getaran diponselnya berhasil membangunkan namja tampan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo.."

"kyu.. tiga hari lagi ulangtahun sungmin. kau pasti ingat bukan?" kyuhyun mendesah. Ia ingat, sangat ingat malah. Tetapi ia tak mungkin berharap hadir di acara ulangtahun sungmin tahun ini mengingat bagaimana sungmin menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini.

"eomma baru saja menerima telepon dari leeteuk ahjumma, ia meminta kau datang" kyuhyun tersentak. Itu peluang besar baginya.

"eomma serius?" tanya kyuhyun kelewat semangat. Ia tidak mungkin melewati kesempatan ini.

"ne. Mengapa kau seperti kaget? Bukankah setiap tahun kita memang di undang?" taya heechul heran dengan nada bicara kyuhyun yang kelewat bersemangat.

"aku tidak kaget eomma, hanya senang. Sangat senang. Hahahaaa..." heechul mengernyit di seberang sana. Kyuhyun cukup aneh hari ini. Tak mau diambil pusing, heechul mengucapkan salam pada kyuhyun

"ya sudah.. eomma tutup, ne.."

"ne.. sampai jumpa, eomma"

"ne.."

'klik'

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ia kembali bersemangat. Mungkin Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali meraih sungmin... ia sangat bersyukur telah diundang untuk datang kesana. Kyuhyun berjanji akan kembali merajut kisahnya dengan sungmin pada hari ulangtahun yeoja manisnya.

Ya.. kita lihat saja nanti~

.

.

.

.

Sungmin bergelung dengan selimutnya. Matanya belum terpejam sejak tadi. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana nanti kalau kyuhyun benar-benar datang ke acara ulangtahunnya? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan kyuhyun? Bagaimana jika heechul ahjumma menanyakan hubungan mereka? Atau jangan-jangan heechul ahjumma sudah tahu kalau ia tak ada hubungan lagi dengan kyuhyun? Semua pertanyaan tak terjawab itu muncul begitu saja di kepala sungmin. Di tengah kekalutannya, sungmin berharap seseorang akan membantunya. Donghae. Pria itu satu-satunya sahabat bagi sungmin saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang sungmin menghubungi donghae.

'tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt... tuuutttt...'

"ming?"

"hae-ah.. apa aku mengganggu?"

"mwo? Tentu saja tidak, chagi..."

"aish.. berhenti bercanda hae..."

Donghae terkekeh disana. Menggoda sungmin memang sudah menjadi hobinya.

"baiklah. Baiklah.. ada apa?"

"hm... tiga hari lagi.. apa kau sibuk?" tanya sungmin pelan.

"sebentar, ming. Hmmmm, sepertinya tidak. Kita libur, bukan?"

"ne.. apa-" baru saja sungmin ingin kembali bertanya, donghae memotongnya dengan pekikan tertahan

"astaga ming! Tiga hari lagi ulang tahunmu.." kali ini sungmin terkekeh dengan kehebohan donghae.

"ne.. karena itu aku ingin mengundangmu ikut makan malam di rumahku. Kau mau, kan?"

"mauuuuu... aku sangat mau. Ya Tuhan, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu.."

"hahahaaaaa.." sungmin tertawa lepas. Donghae benar-benar lucu. Bahkan ini hanya acara makan malan biasa, mengapa donghae seheboh itu.. kkkkkk~

"ya! Ming.. kau menertawakanku, eoh?" tanya donghae pura-pura marah.

"haha.. ani, hae.." sungmin mengatur nafasnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya dan itu berhasil.

"hae-ah.."

"hm?"

"datanglah. Pukul 7 malam"

"arraso.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ming"

"sampai jumpa, hae"

'klik'

"haaaaahhhhh~ semoga donghae bisa membantu nanti..." harap sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini. Tepat tanggal 1 januari 2014. sebuah hari baru untuk semua umat manusia terutama bagi seorang yeoja imut yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sungmin menghirup udara yang terasa sangat sejuk. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan taman belakang rumahnya yang indah.

'cklek'

"min, kau sudah bangun chagi?" leeteuk melangkah masuk mendekati sungmin.

"ne, eomma"

"saengil chukkae, chagiyaaaaaaaa~" dari pintu kamarnya, kangin muncul masih dengan piyama tidurnya.

"saengil chukkae, chagiyaaaa~" leeteuk ikut mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan kangin. Membuat sungmin tak mampu menahan air mata bahagia.

"gomawo appa, eomma" sungmin tersenyum dan segera memeluk kangin dan leeteuk bergantian.

"cheonma, chagi.." kangin mencium pucuk kepala sungmin.

"oh iya, min.. ada kiriman untukmu" leeteuk mengangkat kotak yang sedari tadi ia pegang

"kiriman? Dari siapa?"

"eomma tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya disini" sungmin meraih kotak tersebut dan segera menyimpannya di laci lemarinya.

"min, eomma dan appa akan keluar sebentar membeli beberapa keperluan untuk nanti malam.. kau istirahat saja, ne..." leeteuk mengecup kening sungmin, dibalas dengan senyuman indah dari bibir pinkish sungmin.

"ne... hati-hati dijalan eomma, appa.."

"tentu sayang..."

'cklek'

Sungmin membuka lacinya, mengambil kotak yang baru saja ia simpan disana. Dengan rasa penasaran, sungmin membuka bungkus kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kalung.

Dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang dipenuhi dengan batu pemata yang sangat indah.

Sungmin nyaris saja menangis.. ini terlalu indah..

Sayangnya tak ada nama pengirim..

"siapapun yang memberikan ini... terimakasih..." ucap sungmin seraya memasangkan kalung tersebut ke lehernya.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali kyuhyun. Tak banyak, memang. Hanya orang-orang terdekat sungmin dan kangin serta leeteuk. para namja disana kini sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat barbeque di taman belakang rumah keluarga Lee. Donghae juga ikut membantu, bahkan kini ia terlihat akrab dengan ayah kyuhyun-cho hangeng-.

Tak lama setelah semuanya hampir siap, seseorang baru saja datang dengan membawa bingkisan ditangannya. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan, dengan balutan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang seolah menyempurnakan ketampanan namja itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cho kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung ketika kyuhyun menatapnya cukup lama, seperti memperhatikan bagian lehernya. Dengan cepat sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, berpura-pura sibuk menyiapkan ini itu. Ia tidak mau kelihatan gugup.

"kyuhyun? Baru sampai?" suara kangin menghentikan kegiatan beberapa orang dan beralih menatap kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, termasuk donghae.

"ne, ahjussi.." kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kearah kangin sebelum matanya menangkap sosok donghae yang kini sedang berbincang ringan dengan ayah kandungnya. Ia sempat kaget mengingat ini pertama kalinya donghae ada di acara ulang tahun sungmin.

"kyu.. kau sudah datang nak.." sapa hangeng

"ne, appa" kyuhyun menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari donghae. Memberikan tatapan tajam pada namja itu.

Donghae yang menyadari arti tatapan kyuhyun balas menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam. Ia tidak akan takut dengan kyuhyun. Ia akan menantang namja yang pernah menyakiti sungmin tersebut.

Tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun dan donghae berdiri, sungmin berdiri mematung melihat kedua namja itu saling berhadapan dan mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat satu sama lain. Sungmin menyadari bahwa donghae tak akan tinggal diam jika berhadapan dengan kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin masih sangat mengingat kejadian di kedai ice cream waktu itu, sepertinya kyuhyun juga sangat membenci donghae.

'ya tuhan.. bagaimana ini...'

**TBC/end?**

Haiiii... lama ga ketemu yaa

Author baru aja selesai UN nihhhhh #ga ada yg nanya-,-#

Suer, author bahagiaaaaaaaaa bgt akhirnya bisa tenang ngetik ff, soalnya selama menjelang ujian tuh ngetik rasanya kepikiran terus sama UN jadinya ya gitu deh.. tp sekarang aku udah nyantai bgt nulisnya karena ga dikejar ujian apapun mweheheeee...

Gimana chapter ini? Kasih komentar ya^^

oiya, author minta maaf buat typo yg masih banyak bertebaran di chapter ini.. author ga sempet nge-edit ini chapter, udah ga sabar pengen update xD

Readers yg review chap kemaren, terima kasih banyaaakkkkk :*

Untuk silent readers, no comment deh.. hehe..

Okedeh, kayaknya cukup segini untuk chapter 7..

See you next chap \(^-^)/


	8. Chapter 8

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 8

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Previous chapter ~

Donghae yang menyadari arti tatapan kyuhyun balas menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam. Ia tidak akan takut dengan kyuhyun. Ia akan menantang namja yang pernah menyakiti sungmin tersebut.

Tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun dan donghae berdiri, sungmin berdiri mematung melihat kedua namja itu saling berhadapan dan mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat satu sama lain. Sungmin menyadari bahwa donghae tak akan tinggal diam jika berhadapan dengan kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Sungmin masih sangat mengingat kejadian di kedai ice cream waktu itu, sepertinya kyuhyun juga sangat membenci donghae.

'_ya tuhan.. bagaimana ini..._'

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dapat kembali bernafas lega ketika salah satu dari kedua namja itu memutuskan pandangan mereka. Donghae beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun dan kini berjalan ke arah sungmin.  
>Kyuhyun masih tetap memandangi setiap gerak-gerik donghae. Ekspresinya memang datar tetapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia geram melihat donghae mendekati sungmin.<p>

"ming.. ayo berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya acara akan dimulai" donghae berkata sambil merengkuh pinggang sungmin. Tanpa sempat menolak, sungmin ikut berjalan bersama donghae menuju tamu lainnya. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam hati, kyuhyun mengumpat karena harus menahan emosinya. Ia tak mau merusak momen indah hari ulang tahun sungmin dengan berkelahi. Dia merasa harus bersikap dewasa saat ini. Pada akhirnya kyuhyun meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa diantara beberapa bingkisan lainnya dan melangkah menuju tempat dimulainya acara barbeque.

.

"kyu, kemari... bantu appa membaliknya" hangeng terlihat agak kewalahan membalik daging yang sedang berada dalam panggangan, pasalnya namja paruh baya itu sedang mengoleskan mentega di daging lainnya. Dengan cepat kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang appa.

"donghae, kau bantu ahjussi.. jangan hanya menggoda sungmin.." ucap kangin tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya barusan mengundang tanda tanya dari hangeng dan heechul yang belum tahu perihal putusnya hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin serta kyuhyun yang memandang kangin tak percaya.

"mengapa kalian memandangiku begitu?" tanya kangin seraya menatap hangeng dan heechul bergantian. Tak lama setelahnya kangin meringis menahan ngilu ketika tanpa aba-aba leeteuk mencubit pinggangnya dari samping. "aaa... yeobo, ini sakit sekali" ringisnya pelan seraya mengusap daerah pinggangnya yang baru saja mendapat cubitan maut leeteuk.

"mereka belum tahu kalau kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah putus" bisik leeteuk menjelaskan. Kangin mengangguk paham dan balas berbisik, "arrasooo..."

"hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda. Donghae, cepat kemari" ucap kangin setelahnya. Hangeng dan heechul hanya tersenyum maklum dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal ditempatnya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaannya yang sudah kacau sejak tadi.

"ne ahjussi.." terdengar sahutan dari donghae. Dan mereka mulai memanggang diiringi beberapa canda tawa. Semuanya terlihat bahagia, kecuali kyuhyun. Namja itu beberapa kali membuang pandangannya kala tak sengaja melihat sungmin yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan donghae.

.

"aaakh..!" jeritan tertahan mengalun dari bibir mungil sungmin. Sontak dua pasang mata memandangnya bersamaan. Ya, disana hanya ada sungmin donghae dan kyuhyun. Para orangtua sudah masuk kedalam rumah membawa beberapa piring masakan yang telah matang. Sungmin meringis seraya memegangi jarinya yang tak sengaja menyentuh pinggir panggangan yang sangat dan donghae segera menghampiri yeoja itu.

"gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin memandang kyuhyun yang kini berdiri didepannya dan mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan jarinya. Ia tahu kebiasaan kyuhyun yang selalu mengulum jarinya saat terluka, dan ia tak mau namja itu melakukannya lagi.

"ming.. apa yang terjadi?" donghae ikut bertanya ketika berdiri didepan sungmin. "gwenchana.." jawabnya diiringi senyuman,berusaha meyakinkan kedua namja didepannya bahwa jarinya tak terluka parah. Sayangnya kyuhyun tak semudah itu percaya, dengan cepat namja itu menarik lengan sungmin yang disembunyikan yeoja itu. "biar kulihat.." ucapnya cepat.

"ck.. ini melepuh dan kau bilang baik-baik saja?" tanya kyuhyun marah ketika melihat jari telunjuk sungmin melepuh. Sungmin cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun. "ming, ayo ku obati" tawar donghae. Ia rasa bukan saatnya memarahi sungmin, lebih baik mengobatinya. Kyuhyun mendelik kearah donghae, memberi tatapan mengancam sekilas dan beralih menatap sungmin dengan lembut. "min, aku akan mengobatimu" titahnya.

Sungmin yang mulai merasa aura aneh semakin menguar dari kedua namja didepannya memilih untuk menggeleng, "gomawo, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri" yeoja itu berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja itu dan masuk kedalam rumah untuk memberi saleb pada lukanya, menyisakan kyuhyun dan donghae berdua di taman belakang rumahnya.

Donghae memutuskan untuk menyusul sungmin. Ia malas berada didekat kyuhyun. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, donghae menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar suara kyuhyun. "kau mau kemana?" donghae berbalik dan menatap kyuhyun yang baru saja bertanya. "menyusul sungmin. Wae?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

"jauhi sungmin. Dia milikku" ucap kyuhyun posesif. Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"kalau aku tak mau, bagaimana?" tantang donghae. Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya, sepertinya namja didepannya sengaja memancing emosinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "itu urusanmu. Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu" jawab kyuhyun. Donghae menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, "aku. Tidak takut. Dengan. Ancamanmu" balas donghae dengan menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke rumah keluarga lee. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yang melebarkan seringainya, "kau salah memilih lawan, lee donghae-ssi" desis kyuhyun.

.

Makan malam pun tiba. Mereka telah berkumpul di ruang makan dengan para orang tua yang duduk berhadapan dengan sungmin-donghae-kyuhyun. Ya, donghae sengaja duduk diantara kyuhyun dan sungmin. Mereka mulai menyantap barbeque hasil buatan mereka, tak menyangka dengan rasanya yang tak kalah enak dengan menu restoran di luar sana mengingat kemampuan memasak mereka yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan.

Donghae berhenti memotong dagingnya kala mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sungmin dan kyuhyun bahkan ikut menatap ke arahnya. Dengan cepat donghae membaca pesan yang ternyata dari eommanya.

**'hae chagi.. eomma dan appa sudah di bandara, tak perlu menjemput. Kami akan naik taksi ke apartemenmu. Sampai jumpa chagi'**

Senyuman tercetak jelas dibibir donghae. Akhirnya eomma dan appanya meluangkan waktu untuk ke korea. "ehm... sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan, ahjussi ahjumma. Orangtuaku baru saja sampai dari jepang. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku permisi.." Donghae segera berpamitan, walau sedikit tak rela ketika menyadari kyuhyun yang tersenyum senang kala ia mengatakan harus segera pulang.

"ne... hati-hati dijalan" sahut keempat orangtua didepan donghae. Donghae kini menatap sungmin, "gomawo untuk hari ini min. Sekali lagi.. selamat ulang tahun.." sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "cheonma, hae.."

"ah! Aku hampir lupa" seru donghae dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah bingkisan kecil. "terimalah.." sungmin meraih kado tersebut dan tersenyum-lagi- "gomawo, hae.."  
>Kyuhyun yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas. '<em>sudahlah. cepat pulang sana'<em> usirnya dalam hati.

Setelah kepulangan donghae, kyuhyun segera berpindah ke tempat duduk yang ditempati donghae tadi. Kini ia berada tepat disamping sungmin. Disampingnya, sungmin menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan kala kyuhyun mendekat.

Sungmin berusaha tak menghiraukan dan memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat sungmin yang terlihat agak gugup. "makan dengan perlahan, min" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap saus yang menempel di sudut bibir pinkish sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun dan melirik namja kelahiran februari itu dengan kesal.  
><em>'apa kyuhyun sengaja ingin meledakkan jantungnya?'<em> mendapat perlakuan manis dari kyuhyun membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak menggila.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan dipiringnya yang masih ada seperempat bagian lagi. Bahkan ia sudah tak berselera sekarang. "aku permisi ke kamar sebentar.." ucap sungmin. Yeoja itu segera berdiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak menyadari kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"aku akan menemani sungmin" ucap kyuhyun pada keempat orang di depannya sebelum berjalan menyusul sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi tak ia kunci. Dengan segera sungmin berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, tempat favoritenya untuk menenangkan pikiran. Termasuk saat ini, pikirannya sedang kacau karena kyuhyun. Beberapa hari ia mencoba menghindari kyuhyun dan sekarang namja itu malah berada dirumahnya. Herannya kyuhyun tetap bersikap biasa padanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya diantara mereka.

'cklek'

Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, sungmin melirik dan melebarkan matanya kala melihat kyuhyun yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. "k- kyu?" kyuhyun melemparkan senyum. Namja itu ikut berdiri disamping sungmin. Menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dari balkon sungmin. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari kyuhyun, sungmin sedikit menggeser, memberi jarak lebih dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar sungmin sedang menjauhinya kini. Tapi ia tak peduli. Bukankah ia sudah sering menerima penolakkan tak langsung dari sungmin? Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dan meraih pergelangan tangan yeoja itu. Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi kyuhyun menahan.

"minnie... berhenti menghindariku" sungmin berhenti menarik tangannya. Terdiam ketika menatap iris onyx kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepannya kini. Matanya seperti terkunci dengan tatapan kyuhyun.

"minnie-ah.. bogoshippo" kyuhyun beralih memeluk sungmin. Mendekap tubuh yeoja itu erat, dan menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sungmin. Tepat saat itu, sungmin meneteskan airmatanya. Ia juga merindukan kyuhyun. Merindukan kehadiran kyuhyun, pelukan kyuhyun, bahkan aroma kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan setiap berada didekat namja itu. Sungmin tak membalas pelukan kyuhyun, hanya membiarkan kyuhyun memeluknya.

Tak lama itu berlangsung dan sungmin segera mendorong tubuh kyuhyun ketika mengingat satu hal. Kyuhyun sudah bersama orang lain. Bagaimana perasaan wanita itu jika mengetahui namjachingunya sedang memeluk dirinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia ketika tak merasakan sungmin menolak pelukannya. Walaupun yeoja itu tak membalas pelukannya. Setidaknya kyuhyun dapat melepas rindunya pada sungmin. Namun harapannya pupus sudah ketika sungmin mendorong tubuhnya.

"waeyo, min?" tanya kyuhyun heran

Sungmin menggeleng, "kita tak seharusnya begini" yeoja itu menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi airmatanya yang akan menetes.

"apa maksudmu?" kyuhyun meraih dagu sungmin, mendorong wajah sungmin untuk menatapnya

"aku hanya melakukan yang memang harus ku lakukan. Berhenti mempermainkan wanita, kyu"

"mempermainkan?" kyuhyun membeo perkataan sungmin, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"bahagialah dengan pasanganmu, kyu.. lagipula, aku sedang mencoba melupakanmu" kata-kata kyuhyun tertahan. Pasangan? Tetapi ia lebih tersentak lagi ketika sungmin mengatakan yeoja itu akan melupakannya. Sungmin tak boleh melupakannya. Benar-benar tidak boleh.

"tidak. Kau tak boleh melupakanku. Min, aku sungguh menyesal pernah meninggalkanmu" kyuhyun meraih pundak sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan yeoja itu. Ia ingin kembali merajut hubungan dengan sungmin, dan ia berjanji tak akan menyakiti sungmin lagi. Sudah cukup ia menyesali kebodohannya ketika meninggalkan sungmin. Ia takkan mengulanginya.

Sungmin semakin menangis. Bahkan kyuhyun tak menyangkal ucapannya ketika ia meminta kyuhyun untuk bahagia dengan pasangannya, itu berarti pemikirannya benar. Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"aku... aku ingin membuka hatiku untuk donghhhhmptt-"

Perkataan sungmin terputus begitu saja ketika kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman penuh dari kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin meronta tetapi hatinya seperti menahan dirinya untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tangan kyuhyun meraih tengkuk sungmin, menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia tidak mau mendengarnya, apalagi dari bibir sungmin sendiri. Sampai kapan pun ia takkan mengijinkan sungmin membuka hatinya untuk namja lain, terutama donghae. kyuhyun terus melumat bibir sungmin. Ia merindukan rasa manis yang pernah dirasakannya sekali ketika masih berpacaran dengan sungmin.

Sungmin merasa stok oksigennya mulai menipis. Ia memukul dada kyuhyun pelan agar namja itu menghentikan ciuman mereka yang cukup panjang ini. Seketika itu kyuhyun sadar sungmin membutuhkan oksigen. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengusap bibir sungmin yang agak memerah dengan jarinya. Sungmin tak menolak perlakuan manis kyuhyun, yeoja itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, pipi sungmin merona. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah sungmin yang begitu manis dan mengusap pipi yeoja itu.

Sungmin menunduk, terlalu malu jika kyuhyun melihat pipinya yang memerah. "jangan buka hatimu untuk namja lain. Arraso?" kyuhyun berucap pelan seraya mengangkat dagu sungmin agar yeoja itu menatapnya. Sungmin menatap iris onyx kyuhyun, menyadari tatapan namja itu yang menatapnya penuh kasih. Sungmin mengangguk. Ia seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan kyuhyun.

Melihat anggukan sungmin, kyuhyun segera merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil sungmin. Kali ini sungmin membalas pelukannya. Seketika itu juga kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya melampiaskan rindunya pada sungmin dengan sepenuhnya. Begitu juga dengan sungmin, ia tak sanggup lagi menjauhi kyuhyun apalagi bersikap dingin pada namja yang ia cintai itu. Walaupun kyuhyun tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya bahkan sampai saat ini, tetapi biarlah ia melepaskan rindunya pada kyuhyun saat ini.

"min.." panggil kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka. Sungmin mendongak kearah kyuhyun. "mianhe karena pernah menyakitimu. Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe..." sesal kyuhyun, namja itu menatap sungmin pedih. Mengingat begitu kejam dirinya memutuskan sungmin demi seorang seohyun yang bahkan telah meninggalkannya demi namja lain.

"aku sungguh menyesal min.. dan setelah putus dengan seohyun, aku baru menyadari kalau aku tak pernah mecintai seohyun. Mungkin aku hanya mengaguminya sesaat. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskanku demi mantan kekasihnya, aku tak terlalu merasa sakit. Tetapi aku merasa sakit ketika melihatmu lebih memilih namja lain dan meninggalkanku di kedai ice cream waktu itu. Kau tahu min? saat kau menghindariku..." kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, mengingat kelakuannya yang sangat tidak dewasa selama sungmin menghindarinya. "aku selalu mengikutimu diam-diam saat memiliki jam kosong di kantor, dan aku melihatmu selalu bersama dia-donghae-. Setelah itu aku pasti minum untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dihatiku, min.. aku tak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa.. bahkan aku tak sekalipun memikirkan untuk mencari penggantimu, karena aku hanya menginginkanmu.." Sungmin, yeoja itu menatap kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan semua pengakuan kyuhyun. Benarkah yang kyuhyun ucapkan? Ia rasa tak ada alasan kyuhyun untuk bercanda saat ini. Kyuhyun pasti mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengenai kekasih baru kyuhyun... apa ia hanya salah paham?

"dan malam ketika aku menghubungimu... saat itu aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku mencintaimu, min.. sangat mencintaimu.." airmata mengalir dipipi mulus sungmin. Terlalu bahagia mendengar kalimat yang selama ini sangat ia harapkan terucap dari bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap airmata sungmin, "mianhe, aku terlambat menyadarinya. Saranghaeyo, lee sungmin.." lirih kyuhyun.

"hiks... nado saranghae, kyu" pecah sudah tangisan sungmin. ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa bahagianya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban sungmin. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengungkapkannya, kyuhyun hanya bisa memeluk sungmin sekali lagi.

Leeteuk yang bermaksud memanggil kyuhyun dan sungmin untuk turun ke bawah menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Dari pintu ia tersenyum melihat keduanya berpelukan, bahkan ia mendengar kyuhyun mengucapkan kata saranghae pada sungmin. Leeteuk ikut bahagia melihat putrinya berhasil meraih cintanya. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk kembali kebawah dan memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada kangin, heechul, dan hangeng.

.

"kyunnie~" kyuhyun agak tersentak mendengar panggilan sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan. Melihat wajah kaget kyuhyun, sungmin terkekeh. "waeyo?" tanya sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "aku merindukan panggilan itu.. jangan pernah memanggilku kyuhyun oppa lagi, arraso? Itu panggilan teraneh yang pernah kudengar darimu" lagi-lagi sungmin terkekeh mendengar kyuhyun berucap dengan nada kesal. "arraso, kyunnie~" jawab sungmin diiringi senyum manisnya, menampilkan deretan gigi kelinci yang sungguh menggemaskan. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala sungmin dan membawanya untuk bersender dibahunya mengingat mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang yang terdapat di balkon kamar sungmin.

"kyunnie.." panggil sungmin.

"hm?"

"siapa wanita yang bersamamu di kafe?" kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Sepertinya ia tak pernah berkencan dengan wanita manapun, apalagi mengajaknya makan di kafe. Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang makan bersamanya, dan itu hanya dalam rangka urusan pekerjaan. _Apa yeoja itu yang dimaksud sungmin?_

"victoria maksudmu?" jawab kyuhyun mencoba menerka.

"mungkin.. aku tidak tahu nama yeoja itu. Tetapi aku melihatmu makan bersamanya, aku kira ia kekasih baru kyunnie.." kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Mwo? Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan tertarik dengan yeoja agresif macam victoria. Cepat-cepat ia meralat perkataan sungmin. "tidak akan, min. aku hanya mencintaimu, sekarang.. dan selamanya.." sungmin tersenyum lega. ternyata prasangkanya selama ini salah. Sungmin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"kyunnie~" panggil sungmin lagi

"hm?"

"apa kita tak terlalu lama disini?" tanya sungmin. Ia baru teringat kalau dibawah sana masih ada orangtuanya dan kyuhyun.

"kajja, kita kebawah" ajak kyuhyun seraya menggandeng tangan sungmin dan menutup pintu balkon tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Tepat saat keduanya menginjak tangga terakhir, ke empat pasang mata yang kini sedang menonton di ruang keluarga beralih menatap kyuhyun dan sungmin dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat.  
>Heechul dan leeteuk tersenyum-senyum melihat tautan tangan tersebut. "habis apa kalian? Mengapa lama sekali?" tanya kangin retoris, pasalnya ia sebenarnya sudah mendengar cerita leeteuk jadi tanpa menanyakannya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan diatas sana.<p>

Wajah sungmin berubah gugup mendengar pertanyaan sang appa. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sungmin segera mengusap tangan yeoja itu untuk menenangkan. "kami hanya berbincang, ahjussi.. ada beberapa kesalahpahaman yang harus kami selesaikan" jawab kyuhyun jujur, tapi tak sepenuhnya jujur karena mereka tak hanya sekedar berbincang. Kalian masih mengingat bukan ciuman yang mereka lakukan diatas sana? Oke, kyuhyun rasa ia tak perlu memberitahukan hal tersebut kalau ia tak ingin masuk rumah sakit mengingat kangin yang cukup protektif terhadap sungmin.

"ohh..." kangin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "kemarilah.." ajak hangeng yang menepuk bagian sofa kosong.

"appa.. aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku harus ke kantor besok" kyuhyun berucap seraya menatap meminta pengertian kepada sang appa.

"baiklah.." hangeng mengangguk dan berpamitan pada kangin, leeteuk, dan sungmin setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu, "aku senang kau memakainya. Saengil chukkahamnida, chagi.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi sungmin sekilas sebelum membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan pada kangin dan leeteuk

.

.

.

.

**TBC/end?**

Kyumin baikan... KYUMIN BAIKAN HOOOIIIIIII... *heboh sendiri* /abaikan/ xD

Akhirnya author ngetik momen ini :') sebenernya author ga tega bikin kyuhyun sama sungmin konflik batin mulu,, jadinya author bikin mereka baikan deh di chap ini hehe...  
>Mianhe buat yg minta kyuhyun tetep disiksa, saya udah ga kuat nyiksa si evil tampannnnnnnn plak/

Yang minta kyumin baikan, boleh cium saya ga? Hahahahaaaaa...

Oiya, ini termasuk kilat ga sih updatenya? saya bener-bener nguras otak ngetik ini chapter dalam 2 hari, ya, maklumlah... otak saya dalam menulis masih sangat pas-pasan T.T

Terima kasih banyak untuk review chapter kemaren.. saya cinta kaliaaannnnnn *kiss*

Chapter ini... minta reviewnya lagi ya^^ biar saya makin semangat nulis chap selanjutnya hehe..

Okedeh, kayaknya cukup segini untuk chapter 8..

See you next chap \(^-^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 9

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Donghae baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang antara rumah keluarga Lee ke apartemennya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah apartemennya. Disana. Lampu apartemen yang menyala meyakinkan namja itu bahwa kedua orangtua nya telah sampai dan berada di dalam apartemennya. Dengan sedikit tak sabaran namja pecinta ikan itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen.

'cklek'

Tepat. Sangat tepat ketika donghae baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, seorang yeoja asing berdiri di balik pintu yang baru ia buka. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat sedikit gugup. Donghae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melirik ruang tamunya dan ia melihat kedua orangtua nya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa menyadari kedatangannya. Maklum saja, ia tak menekan bel tadi. _Lalu yeoja ini siapa?_

dengan wajah penasaran, donghae melontarkan pertanyaan yang berada di pikirannya sejak tadi.

"kau siapa?" tanya donghae. Kedua bola mata yeoja didepannya membesar. Sepertinya ia cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan donghae.

Melihat donghae yang menatapnya aneh, yeoja itu segera menetralkan raut wajahnya kembali normal. "ah.. aku lee hyukjae. Kau boleh memanggilku eunhyuk" yeoja yang diketahui bernama eunhyuk itu tersenyum, menutupi rasa kecewanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada donghae untuk mengajak namja itu bersalaman seolah mereka benar baru pertama kali bertemu.

Donghae sempat terdiam, ia merasa tak asing dengan nama yang baru saja ia dengar. "donghae" namja kelahiran oktober itu menyambut uluran tangan eunhyuk dan tersenyum tipis.

"masuklah. Ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah menunggu" eunhyuk sekilas melirik kedua orangtua donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan eunhyuk, sedangkan yeoja itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar apartemen yang sempat terhenti.

.

"Eomma. Appa." Panggil donghae. Ia mendekat dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, menanti pelukan sang eomma. Sesuai dugaan, eomma donghae segera berdiri dan memeluk donghae dengan erat. "ya! Bukankah eomma sudah menyuruhmu untuk menunggu kami di apartemen, mengapa kami duluan yang sampai, eoh?" sungut eomma donghae, punggung donghae bahkan terkena pukulan pelan yang dilayangkan sang eomma.

"mianhe eomma.. aku ada urusan sebentar." Terang donghae memberi alasan. "appa, kau tidak menyapaku?" tanya donghae setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap namja paruh baya didepannya yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi berpelukan.

Appa donghae tersenyum, "aku tak menyangka kau sudah dewasa" balas sang appa sontak membuat donghae tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri dirinya sebelum memeluk tubuh tegapnya yang tak setegap dulu lagi. Seperti teringat sesuatu, donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "siapa yeoja yang ada di depan?" tanyanya.

"maksudmu eunhyuk?" tanya appa donghae.

Donghae mengangguk, "ne"

"oh.. kau tidak mengingatnya?" donghae mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Sepertinya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu sebelum nya. Mengapa ayahnya bertanya seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal? Donghae menggeleng.

"hahaha.. sudah appa duga" ucap sang appa membuat donghae semakin bingung dan memilih untuk menatap ibu nya, meminta penjelasan.

"dia eunhyuk, sahabatmu sejak kecil. Masa kau tak mengingatnya?" lagi-lagi donghae menggeleng. Ia memang merasa pernah mendengar nama yeoja itu tapi ia tak yakin dengan perasaannya.

"lalu siapa yeoja yang mampu membuatmu menangis bahkan tak mau mengurung diri dikamar selama seminggu karena ditinggal oleh nya?" donghae terdiam. Otaknya ia paksa untuk mengingat. Sekelebat kenangan masa kecilnya terlintas. Kenangan yang selama ini sengaja ia kubur dalam-dalam. Saat dimana dirinya merasakan kehilangan yang begitu besar. Ketika sahabat yang paling ia sayangi pergi ke inggris bersama keluarga yeoja itu. Bodohnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menganggap yeoja itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat saat yeoja itu telah meninggalkannya.

Donghae membuka matanya, tepat saat itu setetes airmata mengalir. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja berdiri di belakang donghae sedang menangis ketika mendengar donghae benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

"eunhyukkie~" lirih donghae.

Eunhyuk tersentak. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat ketika mendengar donghae dengan lirih menyebut nama panggilan dari donghae untuknya sewaktu kecil. Secercah harapan segera muncul di hati yeoja pemilik gummy smile tersebut.

"hyuk, kemarilah.." ucap appa donghae. Donghae yang tidak tahu kalau eunhyuk sudah berada disana sejak tadi karena posisi berdirinya yang membelakangi yeoja itu segera berbalik dan menatap mata eunhyuk penuh kerinduan yang mendalam.

Tanpa aba-aba kaki donghae melangkah begitu saja ke arah eunhyuk dan segera merengkuh tubuh kurus eunhyuk dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"bogoshippo, eunhyukkie~" bisiknya disela pelukan mereka.

"hiks... nado~" balas eunhyuk seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada donghae.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menatap kyuhyun dengan horror. Namja di depannya itu beberapa kali tersenyum tanpa alasan. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini. Yesung merinding sendiri ketika membayangkan kyuhyun kerasukan setan. Seketika itu juga yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran anehnya. _Mana ada setan kerasukan setan, _batinnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" tanya yesung jengah. Kuhyun balas menatap yesung sebelum terkekeh pelan. "mianhe, aku hanya terlalu bahagia hyung.." yesung semakin bingung setelah mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Namja itu sungguh mengalami perubahan. Tak hanya sikap, tutur kata namja itu yang biasanya mengalahkan tajamnya samurai kini berubah lembut. Bahkan kyuhyun mengucapkan maaf untuk masalah sepele dan memanggilnya hyung. Ini luar biasa.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sungmin?" tanya yesung tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya seraya tersenyum lebar, membenarkan. "ceritakan.." tukas yesung cepat. Bagaimana pun ia penasaran juga apa yang membuat kyuhyun berubah drastis seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai sebelum mulai bercerita. "singkatnya, aku berbaikan dengan sungmin kemarin. Tepat pada hari ulangtahunnya. Kau tahu hyung? Ia memakai kalung pemberianku. Tak kusangka..." ucap kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya bahagia dan tersenyum mengingat cantiknya kalung itu ketika tersampir dileher putih mulus sungmin. "dan saat itu..." kyuhyun sengaja menjeda ucapannya, melirik yesung dengan tatapan jahil. "aku menciumnya sampai-sampai sungmin hampir kehabisan oksigen, bahkan bibirnya terlihat memerah saat-"

"YA!" teriak yesung murka. Kyuhyun tertawa keras didepannya. Melihat ekspresi yesung yang sungguh innocent membuatnya tak mampu menahan tawa. Yesung mendelik kesal. Hei, ia lebih tua dini tetapi mengapa malah ia yang seperti di bully oleh adik sepupunya sendiri. Seketika ia menggeleng, _kyuhyun terlalu pervert, _menurutnya.

"hal semacam itu tak perlu kau ceritakan juga, pabbo!" sungut yesung.

"aku tahu kau iri, hyung. Makanya kusarankan kau untuk mencari yeojachingu agar kau bisa merasakannya juga" jawab kyuhyun seraya terkekeh.

"aish, terserah kau lah" gerutu yesung, merasa tak akan menang bila beradu mulut dengan sepupu evilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai dikelasnya ketika bel masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi. Tak biasa, memang. Salahkan saja donghae yang tak kunjung menjemputnya. Akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk naik taksi ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan- setengah jam sebelum jam masuk kuliahnya.

"hah~" sungmin mendesah lelah, ia sedikit berlari tadi.

Sungmin melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok donghae. Tak ada. Oke, sungmin sedikit khawatir. Tak biasanya namja itu bolos tanpa memberitahu dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada donghae.

Sungmin berhenti mengetik pesannya ketika mata foxy nya menangkap sosok donghae yang baru saja masuk tepat saat bel berbunyi. Setidaknya namja itu tidak terlambat.

Donghae tersenyum ke arah sungmin. "ming.." sapanya.

"hai, hae.." balas sungmin.

"mianhe, aku tak sempat menjemputmu. Aku kesiangan tadi. Dan ponselku rusak" seru donghae seraya mengangkat ponselnya yang memang sedang rusak. Ponsel itu terjatuh di jalanan saat ia menghubungi orangtua nya kemarin.

"gwenchana.." sungmin menjawab diiringi senyuman manis.

" ming "

" hae " panggil mereka bersamaan menciptakan suasana yang agak canggung. "kau duluan saja" ucap donghae.

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar istirahat nanti?" tanya sungmin. Donghae mengangguk, "ya. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan juga denganmu" jawab donghae. Setelahnya mereka fokus menatap ke depan memperhatikan penjelasan dosen yang sedang mengajar.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sungmin ketika mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat itu karena suasana disana yang cukup sepi, setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk bercengkrama dibandingkan kantin yang terlalu ramai.

Donghae mengacak pelan rambut sungmin dan tersenyum, "kau duluan saja..." ucapnya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"hae-ah.. kemarin, aku dan kyuhyun berbaikan.." seru sungmin pelan. Ia takut dengan respon donghae nantinya, bagaimana pun ia tahu kalau donghae mencintainya. Tetapi di satu sisi donghae adalah sahabatnya, ia merasa harus menceritakan ini.

Tanpa disangka donghae menggenggam tangan sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan, "chukkae, ming.. aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya"

Sungmin menatap donghae heran. "aku tahu kau bingung" seru donghae. Namja itu tersenyum sekilas. Donghae menatap sungmin lekat. "mianhe karena aku seperti memaksamu selama ini, ming. Aku terus mendekatimu padahal hatimu sudah jelas – jelas dimiliki namja lain" sungmin menatap donghae sedih. Donghae benar, hatinya telah dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh kyuhyun. Terbukti dengan mudahnya ia memaafkan namja itu. Dan itu sedikit banyak telah menyakiti hati donghae pastinya.

"bodohnya, aku tidak mengingat bahwa ada seseorang yang ku cintai dan mencintaiku. Tetapi aku malah melupakannya. Hahahaa... aku sungguh bodoh" donghae tertawa hambar. Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan donghae.

"dan sekarang, ia kembali padaku ming.. aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yang jelas aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi mendengar kau sudah berbaikan dengan kyuhyun, membuatku tak perlu merasa khawatir ketika melepasmu.." sungmin tersenyum lega. tadinya ia khawatir donghae akan sedih mendengar ia dan kyuhyun berbaikan, ternyata ia salah.

"kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, ming.. maka itu aku rela melepasmu dengannya. Bahkan aku diancam olehnya ketika mencoba mendekatimu hahaha.." donghae dan sungmin tertawa bersamaan. Sungmin mengakui sifat kyuhyun yang terkadang memang cenderung posesif.

"gomawo, hae.." sungmin sangat bahagia. Ia berhasil meraih cintanya tanpa kehilangan sosok sahabat yang sangat baik seperti donghae.

"aku juga berterima kasih padamu.." balas donghae dan memeluk tubuh sungmin.

Bel berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi sangat nyaring seolah mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka masih berada di lingkungan kampus. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, pelukan kasih sayang antara sahabat. "kajja.." ajak donghae untuk ke kelas bersama yang dibalas anggukan sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun beberapa kali melirik ponselnya. Tak ada pesan satu pun dari sungmin. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ingin mengirim pesan pada yeojachingu nya itu, tetapi ia takut mengganggu sungmin mengingat ini masih jam kuliah.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia bosan dan sangat merindukan sungmin. Dengan cepat diraihnya kunci mobil, dan menuju suatu tempat.

.

"aku beli yang paling besar" seru kyuhyun pada pelayan di depannya. Senyum tampan tercetak jelas di bibir tebal miliknya kala membayangkan reaksi sungmin ketika menerima pemberiannya nanti. Tak ayal senyuman mematikan kyuhyun membuat sang pelayan menjawab gugup, "n- ne tu-tuan"

Kyuhyun tak mengiraukan nada bicara gugup pelayan tersebut, bahkan mungkin tak menyadarinya. Maklum saja, sedari tadi yang ada di pikirannya hanya sungmin, sungmin, dan sungmin. Setelah membayar, kyuhyun segera beranjak dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju kawasan Cheongwoon, kampus sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji ditangannya. Sudah waktunya bel pulang, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah terlihat berkeliaran disana-sini tetapi sungmin tak kunjung dilihatnya. Ya, kyuhyun memang sedang menunggu di depan gerbang kampus sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Bosan juga menunggu di dalam.

"kyuhyun?" namja kelahiran februari itu menoleh ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

Seohyun mendekat, "apa kabar?"

"baik. Kau sendiri?" jawab kyuhyun diiringi senyum tipis .

"baik juga. Kau menunggu siapa? Sungmin?"

"ne"

"aku melihatnya sedang berjalan kesini.. kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ne.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "hati-hati di jalan"

"ne.." jawab seohyun sebelum masuk ke mobil yonghwa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mendengus setelah mobil yonghwa beranjak dari sana. Ia kembali mengingat kebodohannya dulu yang mengira dirinya mencintai seohyun. Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat tadi dengan seohyun, jantungnya tetap berdetak dengan normal. Tak seperti saat ia bersama sungmin, berdegup sangat kencang bahkan terkadang kyuhyun dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri. Dan kyuhyun tak merasa sakit melihat seohyun pulang bersama namja lain.

Berbeda dengan saat ini, ketika ia melihat sungmin dan donghae berjalan berdua tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Nafasnya memburu menahan kesal.

"kyu? Kau menjemput?" tanya sungmin. Donghae belum beranjak dari sampingnya. Namjaitu malah ikut-ikutan menatap kyuhyun.

"ne.." jawab kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapan membunuhnya pada donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang menatapnya begitu.

"ming, kyuhyun sudah menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa.." tak diduga. Kyuhyun mengira donghae akan dengan sengaja memancing emosinya lagi, dan itu tidak terjadi. _'apa ada yang salah dengan namja ikan itu? Tak biasanya'_ batin kyuhyun.

"sampai jumpa, hae.." jawab sungmin.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk sungmin. Saat itu donghae ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera saja duduk di bangku kemudi. Sungmin yang sudah lebih dahulu memasang seatbelt hanya memandangi kyuhyun yang sedikit kewalahan menggapai sesuatu di jok belakang mobilnya. Sedikit penasaran tetapi raut penasaran yang terpampang di wajah yeoja imut itu segera berganti menjadi raut terkejut kala kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah boneka besar di pangkuannya. Sungmin menatap boneka tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar. Tak ayal kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"kau suka?" kyuhyun membuka suaranya setelah puas memandangi wajah sungmin yang berbinar. Sungmin sedikit menolehkan wajahnya sekilas melihat kyuhyun, "ne.. sangat suka. Gomawo, kyunnie~" ucapnya riang.

"hanya gomawo?" seru kyuhyun pura-pura kecewa. Sungmin sontak menatap kyuhyun bingung. _'kena kau kelinci manis'_

Kyuhyun memajukan pipinya ke arah sungmin dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya meminta sungmin untuk mendaratkan kecupan disana. Setelah mengerti, sungmin segera memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas pipi kyuhyun.

"sudah.." seru sungmin riang.

"kenapa cepat sekali?" oh, kyuhyun merajuk kini. "aku ingin yang lama.."

Dengan polos sungmin mengangguk, "arraso, kyunnie~" sungmin kembali memajukan wajahnya. Sayangnya ia tak menyadari senyum mesum yang terpantri di bibir kyuhyun. Ketika bibir sungmin hampir saja mendarat, kyuhyun dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya dan...

'cup'

Sungmin segera menyadari keganjilan yang dirasakannya. Sensasinya sungguh berbeda. Dengan wajah semerah tomat, sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menunduk malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. "bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" tawar kyuhyun spontan. Tadinya ia hanya akan mengantar sungmin ke apartemen tetapi akibat jantungnya yang sangat tidak terkontrol karena ciuman sekilas dari sungmin ia semakin ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan yeojachingu nya.

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun ragu, "apa kyunnie tak lelah?" dengan cepat kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tak akan merasa lelah melakukan apapun selama itu bersama sungmin.

"ayo ke ice skating !" ajak sungmin semangat membuat kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. "kau tidak kuat dingin, chagi.." ucap kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada sungmin. _Lagi pula sejak kapan sungmin menyukai tempat yang berhawa dingin?_, batinnya bingung. Bukankah terakhir kali mereka kesana dan berakhir dengan renggangnya hubungan dia dengan sungmin? Ugh. Mengingatnya saja kyuhyun sangat malas. Dan ia pastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi hari ini.

"tak masalah.. aku ingin mencobanya, kyunnie~" rengek sungmin yang pastinya berhasil membuat kyuhyun tak mampu melarangnya lagi kesana. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah alasan utama sungmin mengajak sungmin ke salah satu tempat yang sangat tidakingin ia kunjungi tersebut. Sungmin hanya ingin mengganti kenangan tak indah di tempat itu menjadi tempat yang penuh kenangan antara dirinya dan kyuhyun. Hanya berdua. Tanpa adanya sosok ketiga, baik seohyun atau siapapun.

"baiklah.." ucap kyuhyun final . "tetapi ingat ming. Kau harus memberitahuku kalau kau sudah tak kuat menahan dingin, arraso?" nasihat kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepala sungmin lembut.

"arraso, kyunnie~" balas sungmin diiringi cengiran imut khas miliknya

.

.

.

.

"kyaaaaa ! kyunnie ~ ~ " sungmin beberapa kali berteriak karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Maklum saja, yeoja itu baru pertama kali bermain ice skating. Tetapi belum sampai terjatuh kyuhyun pasti sudah menopang tubuhnya dan memeluk yeoja itu agar kembali berdiri tegak. Kyuhyun terkekeh disamping sungmin melihat usaha keras yeoja itu untuk berlalu-lalang di atas es dengan sepatu khusus yang telah mereka sewa tadi.

"pelan-pelan saja, min" ucap kyuhyun sedikit memperingatkan. Ia tak mau sungmin terjatuh ketika ia sedang lengah dan tak berhasil menangkap tubuh yeoja itu nantinya. Sayangnya ucapan kyuhyun bagaikan angin lalu bagi sungmin. Yeoja itu terlalau bersemangat sehingga tak menghiraukan kyuhyun. "min, ku bilang ha-"

"kyaaaa !"

'**BRUGH'**

'**CUP'**

Hanya beberapa detik tetapi berefek sangat besar bagi sungmin dan kyuhyun. Dengan pikiran yang masih belum stabil dan nafas yang memburu akibat ciuman singkat yang bisa dibilang tak sengaja itu, kyuhyun berusaha untuk segera menopang tubuhnya sekaligus menghindari sungmin yang mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah gugup kini.

Setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan otot tubuhnya yang sempat melemas, kyuhyun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu sungmin untuk ikut berdiri.

"min, hidungmu sudah memerah. Cukup dulu ne?" diusapnya pelan hidung sungmin yang sudah memerah. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bermain dan kyuhyun tak mau mengambil resiko alau sungin sakit nantinya.

Sungmin masih mengontrol detak jantungnya dan kembali menahan nafas kala tangan hangat kyuhyun menyentuh hidungnya yang hampir sedingin es. Dengan gerakan kaku sungmin mengangguk. Ia juga merasa kedinginan bahkan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

.

"sudah hangat?" tanya kyuhyun setelah menyampirkan jas nya di bahu sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk, "ne". Kyuhyun merangkul pundak sungmin yang kini berbalut jas kantor miliknya seolah ikut menghangatkan tubuh yoja itu dengan dekapannya.

Kaca mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka mengakibatkan hembusan angin malam menyapu beberapa helai surai hitam milik sungmin maupun kyuhyun. Setidaknya angin tersebut masih lebih sejuk dibandingkan dengan dinginnya udara ac mobil yang menusuk jika mereka menutup jendela mobil.

Jika ada yang bertanya, maka dengan senang hati author beritahu kalau sepasang kekasih yang sedang menghangatkan satu sama lain itu /tsah! Bahasanya ;p/ sebenarnya tengah berada di tepi sungai Han. Keduanya hanya menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat mereka idamkan selama ini. Ditengah kesibukan kyuhyun sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dan tumpukan tugas kuliah sungmin membuat mereka hampir tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka seperti saat ini.

"kyu, aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi.." sungmin memberi sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan dada bidang milik kyuhyun yang ia jadikan sandaran.

"syukurlah.. kau membuatku sangat khawatir tadi. Melihat tanganmu bergetar menahan dingin hampir membuatku frustasi.." kyuhyun melontarkan keluh kesah yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pemikirannya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi merangkul sungmin menarik yeoja itu untuk kembali bersender di dadanya. "sebentar lagi, min. aku masih ingin memelukmu" kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk mengusap kepala sungmin. Memberi kenyamanan lebih bagi yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

"aku sangat senang.." sungmin berucap dengan nada yang terdengar seperti menahan buncahan bahagia yang hampir meluap. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah sungmin dari tadi. "aku ikut senang kalau begitu" kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin sayang.

Kepala sungmin mendongak, menarik nafas cukup panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan."kyunnie~" sungmin memanggil kyuhyun dengan lirih, senyuman tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun berdehem menanggapi.

"bukankah besok akhir pekan?" sungmin mulai memainkan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu menahan gemas melihat wajah sungmin yang mulai kelewat imut.

"hmm, ne.. waeyo?"

"bagaimana kalau- "

" Huueeee ! Eommaaaaa... ! "

Sebuah tangisan anak kecil menginterupsi perkataan sungmin. Keduanya saling menatap sebelum memandang ke luar jendela mencari asal sungmin. Sungmin sontak duduk dengan tegak dan membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun. Melihatnya, kyuhyun segera menyambar pintu mobil dan ikut keluar menyusul sungmin.

"omo !"

sungmin membelalakkan mata kala di depan mereka berdiri seorang namja kecil kira-kira baru berumur 5 tahun menangis sesunggukan dan menggenggam erat mainan berupa pesawat terbang kecil. Tadinya sungmin maupun kyuhyun agak ragu dengan gender anak tersebut, pasalnya muka yang terlalu imut untuk ukuran namja dimilliki bocah tersebut. Bahkan sekilas kyuhyun ikut melebarkan matanya karena merasa wajah anak itu ada sedikit kemiripan dengan sungmin. Tapi mereka segera yakin bahwa bocah itu laki-laki setelah memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan berupa kaos dan celana pendek ditambah dengan mainan pesawat yang dipegang anak itu.

Aura keibuan sungmin muncul begitu saja dan berlutut di depan anak kecil tersebut. Mencoba menyejajarkan tingginya untuk mengusap lelehan liquid bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata bocah di depannya.

"noona.. eomma dimanaaaa? Hueee..." bocah itu semakin menangis kala melontarkan pertanyaan pada sungmin. Mungkin karena sungmin bersikap lembut padanya sehingga ia merasa ingin mengadu pada sungmin. Melihat airmata yang ta berhenti mengalir membuat hati sungmin tersentuh bahkan yeoja penyuka makanan manis itu terlihat sedang menahan airmatanya. "jangan menangis sayang~ hiks" sungmin mencoba menenangkan tetapi dirinya malah ikut menangis.

Reflek kyuhyun ikut berjongkok kala melihat sungmin yang ikut menangis. Ia tahu kalau yeoja nya terlalu mudah tersentuh apalagi dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan anak kecil. "minnie chagi.. kalau kau ikut menangis nanti adik kecil semakin sedih.." bisik kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepala sungmin untuk meredakan tangis yeoja itu. "kita bisa bantu mencari eomma nya, bukan?" tawar kyuhyun lembut. Mencoba mencari solusi yang menurutnya lebih efektif dibandingkan ikutan menangis bersama bocah hilang itu.

"ne.. kyunnie benar.." dengan airmata yang sudah memupuk di pelupuk mata nya sungmin mengangguk, "adik kecil.. ayo kita cari eomma. Pasti masih ada di sekitar sini" bujuk sungmin lembut dan menyka airmata nya agar terlihat tegar. Mencoba meyakinkan bocah di depannya bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja.

Sungmin berdiri dan menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut. "uljima..." dengan sayang sungmin mengusap hidung sang bocah yang mulai berair. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sikap keibuan sungmin dan ikut menyamakan langkahnya di samping sungmin.

"noona.. tadi eomma berjanji ingin membelikanku permen kapas itu" bocah tersebut menunjuk ke arah penjual gulali di pinggir sungai. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti, "arraso.. mau hyung belikan?"

Sontak kedua mata mungil itu berbinar sangat cerah. Hampir seperti melupakan kesedihan yang membuatnya menangis hebat tadi. "aku mau ahjussiiii !" ekspresi riang dari bocah itu sangat berbading terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah kyuhyun dan sungmin yang terkejut. Terlebih namja tampan yang baru saja di panggil ahjussi. Oh, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Seorang cho kyuhyun yang tampan dan awet muda- menurut kyuhyun – dipanggil ahjussi ? itu sama saja menginjak harga dirinya.

Sungmin hanya menganga dibuatnya. Dan dengan cepat menatap kyuhyun memelas, meminta namja itu untuk mengerti. Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan sungmin segera meluruhkan ego nya. "hah.. panggil aku hyung, arraso?" bocah itu terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk-angguk imut. aigoo, kyuhyun rasa namja kecil ini memiliki satu lagi kemiripan dengan sungmin dari cara mereka melakukan aegyo didepannya.

"arraso hyung.."

"kajja.." ajak kyuhyun seraya merangkul pinggang sungmin. Entah sengaja atau tidak tetapi kalau dilihat mereka seperti keluarga kecil. Sungmin yang menggendong anak kecil tersebut sesekali menciumi pipi gembul bocah itu dan kyuhyun yang mengacak rambut bocah kecil itu karena beberapa kali hampir keceplosan memanggilnya ahjussi lagi.

Ya. Semua orang yang melihat pemandangan ketiga orang tersebut pasti mengira mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Termasuk seorang yeoja tingi yang sedang patah hati melihat pria yang diincarnya ternyata sudah memiliki istri.

"aishh..! pantas saja waktu itu dia tak menanggapiku. Rupanya sudah memiliki istri cantik dan anak yang sangat lucu. Aku kesal ! kesal ! kesal !" yeoja itu, victoria menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memilih untuk menyerah. Bagaimana pun ia bukan yeoja perusak hubungan orang lain.

.

"manissssss..." gumam namja kecil nan imut dan sungmin bersamaan. Keduanya terlalu menikmati gulali yang berada di genggaman mereka kini tanpa menyadari sesosok namja pervert yang berkali-kali menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi polos sungmin yang mengecap manisnya gulali ditambah dengan sungmin yang sesekali menjilat bibir kecil miliknya dapat dipastikan membangun jiwa pervert yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di lubuk hati namja bernama cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir sungmin alih - alih untuk membersihkan remah gulali yang tertinggal disana, padahal dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang karena dapat menyentuh bibir pinkish sungmin secara langsung. Tentunya hal itu memicu detak jantung sungmin menjadi tak beraturan . sudah hampir setengah hari ia habiskan waktu bersama kyuhyun dan namjachingu nya itu selalu bersikap manis. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sungmin hampir meleleh.

Rona merah di wajah sungmin membuat kyuhyun mati-matian menahan untuk mengecup pipi chubby yang tersaji dihadapannya. Oh! Kalau saja tidak ada bocah belum cukup umur itu saat ini kyuhyun sudah mengecup pipi sungmin berkali – kali.

Namja kecil itu masih asik dengan gulali nya sebelum matanya melihat sosok yang ia cari tadi sedang berlari-lari kecil dan memandang sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. " eomma !" serunya girang seraya berlari memeluk tubuh yeoja berumur 30 tahun yang dapat dipastikan adalah ibu kandung bocah kecil itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. Senang karena namja kecil itu tak perlu bersedih lagi, ia sudah bersama eomma nya.

"nona, tuan.. terimakasih telah menemani anak saya. Mianhe telah merepotkan" ucap ibu muda itu kepada kyuhyun dan sungmin yang dibalas anggukan keduanya. "sama-sama ahjumma. Kami sama sekali tidak kerepotan, bahkan ia bersikap sangat manis dari tadi" ucap kyuhyun sedikit berbohong. Apa-apaan bersikap manis, dirinya disebut ahjussi dan itu tak bisa dibilang manis. Tapi, yasudahlah~ namanya juga anak kecil.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari sungmin yang ternyata sedang menggenggam tangannya erat. Sungmin memang senang mengetahui anak kecil yang sangat manis itu menemukan ibu nya, tetapi sebelah hatinya bersedih karena itu berarti ia harus berpisah dengan anak imut itu.

"kalau begitu kami permisi. Ah ! sandeul chagi, ayo ucapkan salam pada hyung dan noona " seru ibu tersebut. Dengan cepat sang anak yang diketahui bernama sandeul itu mendekat pada kyuhyun dan sungmin. "gomawo hyung~". Beralih menatap sungmin yang hampir menangis lagi, sandeul ikut sedih. Walaupun ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat sungmin menangis tetapi hatinya merasa sedikit tak rela berpisah dengan yeoja itu.

"noona~" rengeknya meminta sungmin untuk tak bersedih. Mata sandeul mulai berkaca – kaca . sungmin menatap sandeul cukup lama dan dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum walau terlihat sedikit terpaksa.

"lain kali kita harus bertemu lagi, ne? Noona janji akan mengajak deul-ie jalan – jalan bersama kyuhyun hyung" ucap sungmin seraya memajukan jari kelingking nya ke hadapan sandeul. Mengajak bocah itu melakukan 'pinky promise'. Dengan senang, sandeul mengangguk membayangkan hari itu datang dan menautkan jari kelingking nya yang mungil dengan jari sungmin.

"ne.. deul-ie pasti akan merindukan.. " jeda sandeul kala baru menyadari dirinya belum mengetahui nama noona baik di depannya.

"sungmin" sungmin segera menyebut namanya.

"deul-ie pasti akan merindukan sungmin noona dan kyuhyn hyung~" lanjut bocah kecil itu membuahkan senyum di wajah ketiga orang dewasa yang sedari tadi memandangi nya.

Setelah sesi berpelukan ala teletubbies antara sungmin dan sandeul *author lebay-,-* , sang ibu menggendong sandeul dan berjalan meninggalkan kyumin couple disana.

"minnie chagi.." panggil kyuhyun yang merasa aneh karena sungmin hanya menunduk sejak kepergian sandeul. "chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun seraya mengangkat dagu sungmin agar memandang ke arahnya.

"hiks.. kyunnieeee~ aku ingin sandeeuuuullll.. hiks..." oh. Sudah kyuhyun duga akan begini jadinya. Mengingatn kedekatan sungmin dan sandeul tadi walaupun meeka baru saja bertemu, kyuhyun yakin sungmin akan menangis ketika harus berpisah dengan bocah itu.

"ssshhhh.. uljima, ne?" kyuhyun meraih kepala sungmin untuk bersandar di dadanya dan mengusapnya pelan. Kyuhyun memutar otak untuk membuat sungmin menghentikan tangisannya. Sedikit risih kala menyadari beberapa orang disana mulai memperhatikan mereka dan berfikir yang tidak – tidak terhadap kyuhyun. _' ish. Dasar orang – orang pervert! Kalian kira aku tega memperkosa kekasihku yang masih polos ini? Huh. '_ kyuhyun chagiiiii... tak sadarkah kau omonganmu sungguh tak sesuai dengan otak pervertmu? Ckckckckck *author geleng – geleng*

"ah! Minnie~ " kyuhyun berucap semangat setelah otak jenius nya mendapat ide- yang menurutnya – brilliant.

"kyunnie.. aku mau sandeul ! sandeul ! sandeeuuuul ! " sungmin memukul – mukul dada kyuhyun pelan, melontarkan keinginannya. "ssstttt... dengar dulu chagiya.. kau ingin sandeul, bukan?" seandainya sungmin mendongak, sudah pasti ia dapat melihat senyum mesum kyuhyun di wajah tampan namjachingu nya.

"ingin sekaliiiii~ " jawab sungmin manja dan berhenti melayangkan pukulan ringan di dada bidang kyuhyun.

"arraso.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat baby se-imut sandeul, heum?"

"mwoooo?!"

**FIN~**__

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC DEEEENGGGGG ! :P /SLAP/**

Hai hai hai~ gak kerasa ya udah mendekati '**end' **:D

Tadinya pengen di jadiin final chap tapiiiii... saya takut dibunuh readers karna chapter sebelumnya ga ngasih tau dulu hehehe...soooo, chapter berikutnya adalah **final chapter..**

Lagi – lagi saya minta maaf kalau ada beberapa readers yang kurang suka kyumin baikan di chap lalu, bahkan ada yang bilang sungmin terlalu 'gampang'.. hehehe gapapa namanya juga pemikiran orang pasti berbeda-beda.. makasih untuk sarannya ya semua. Semoga saya bisa lebih baik di ff selanjutnya –eh?emangadafflagi?.-.

Gimana buat chapter menjelang akhir ini? Kyumin moment-nya saya bikin sampe 9 page di word loooh.. tapi kalo kyumin moment'nya datar yaaa mohon maklum aja ya karena saya belum pernah pacaran. Single 16 tahun alias seumur hidup *hueeee... T.T* . Dan chap ini ada 4500 words ! O.o

Kasih review buat chap ini yaaaa *wink*

Terimakasih banyak buat yang review chap kemarin... *kiss* *hug* *yadong-in(?)* /SLAP/ XD

Okedeh, kayaknya cukup segini untuk chapter 9..

See you next chap \(^-^)/


	10. Chapter 10

**No Other Love (KyuMin)**

Chapter 10 – FINAL CHAPTER

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Terdengar bunyi debuman yang cukup keras, namun jika didengar lebih jelas maka suara degup jantung sungmin tak kalah keras. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya kaget sekaligus malu, mendadak dirinya menjadi begitu gugup selama berduaan di mobil bersama kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang sungmin meminta kyuhyun untuk segera mengantarnya pulang. Sungmin masih mengingat ketika ia mengatakan itu, kyuhyun terlihat seperti mengulum senyum. Hampir terlihat seperti menahan tawa dan sungmin benar – benar merasa malu. Bahkan ia langsung keluar dari mobil kyuhyun setelah sampai di apartemen tanpa mengucapkan salam.

_Aigoo, aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh tadi. _

Sungmin menekan dadanya kuat – kuat, berharap dapat mengurangi kecepatan detak jantungnya sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai, sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera merebahkan diri di ranjang pink miliknya. Beberapa kali mencoba untuk terlelap, namun bayangan kyuhyun semakin jelas membuatnya tak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Oh, sepertinya sungmin insomnia di saat yang sangat 'tepat'. Satu – satunya obat insomnia bagi sungmin hanya lullaby kyuhyun. Dengan tekad penuh, sungmin mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun. _Semoga saja kyuhyun tak membahas hal tadi lagi_, mohon sungmin dalam hati.

"**annyeong chagiya~" **

seseorang, tolong lempar sungmin ke sungai Han sekarang ! sungmin merutuki nada bicara kyuhyun yang membuatnya merona setengah mati.

"k-kyu.." jawab sungmin canggung. Bahkan yeoja itu kehilangan kata – katanya

"**merindukanku, hm?" **

Entah sungmin yang berlebihan atau kyuhyun yang memang sengaja bicara dengan nada menggoda, yang jelas sungmin merasa puluhan kupu – kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"a-ani" sanggah sungmin cepat disambut kekehan kyuhyun.

"**lalu ada apa? Ingin menerima tawaranku untuk membuat sandeul baby?"**

Cukup. Sungmin terlalu malu untuk mengingatnya.

"ANIIII..!" jerit sungmin frustasi

"**pfft-bwahahahaha..." **berhentilah evil cho! Bahkan wajah lee sungmin sudah semerah tomat saat ini *author gemes pengen nyubit,* /plakplak/

"kyunnie~"

"**kkkk.. ne chagi?" **

"aku ingin laguku !"

"**ah.. arraso, tidurlah.."**

"gomawo kyunnie~" jawab sungmin girang. Sungmin sangat merindukan suara kyuhyun ketika menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Terakhir kali ia dinyanyikan lullaby adalah dua hari sebelum pertemuan kyuhyun dan seo- ah! Sungmin malas mengingat peristiwa itu. Walaupun dirinya sudah berbaikan dengan seohyun namun tetap saja mereka tak bisa sedekat dulu. mereka hanya sebatas teman, tak lagi sahabat. Kini donghae lah yang menjadi sahabat sungmin satu-satunya.

"**cheonma minnie chagi.."**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

'_**eom maga seomgunure gul ddareo gamyeon**_

_**agiga honja nam a jibeul boda ga**_

_**badaga bulreo juneun jajang norae e**_

_**pha ibego seureureureu jami deumnida**_

_**agineun jam eul gonhi jago itjiman**_

_**galmaegi ureum sori mami seo ire e o**_

_**da motchan gulbaguni meorie igo**_

_**eom maneun moraetgireul dalryeo omnida'**_

suara dengkuran halus khas milik sungmin terdengar, meyakinkan kyuhyun bahwa kekasihnya sudah terlelap.

"**jaljayo.." **bisik kyuhyun lembut sebelum menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, bahagia. Tak menyangka ia dapat kembali seperti ini lagi bersama sungmin. Terlalu sakit jika mengingat kedekatan sungmin dengan pria lain. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal semacam itu terulang. Kyuhyun harus secepatnya mengikat sungmin dalam hubungan yang lebih serius. Ia ingin memiliki sungmin seutuhnya agar sungmin juga memiliki dirinya dengan sepenuhnya. Mereka tak perlu merasa takut lagi jika pernikahan telah menyatukan mereka.

Lagi – lagi kyuhyun tersenyum. Membayangkan dirinya membangun keluarga baru bersama sungmin dan anak – anak mereka. Katakanlah kyuhyun berpikiran terlalu jauh, tetapi dia memang sudah tak sabar menimang baby cho dari sungmin. Mengurus anak mereka bersama – sama dan saling mencintai sampai kematian yang memisahkan.

*me : aku juga mau kyunnieee~ /jduaghhh/ -.-* ABAIKAN !

.

.

.

.

"ming.." sekali donghae memanggil. Tak ada jawaban.

"mingie~" dua kali. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"aish.. MING.." panggil donghae untuk yang ketiga kalinya sambil menarik lengan sungmin. Memaksa yeoja itu untuk menatapnya. Sungmin yang baru tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya hanya menatap donghae kaget bercampur bingung. Kaget karena melihat donghae yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya, dan bingung karena sahabatnya itu menarik lengannya tiba-tiba.

"waeyo?" tanya sungmin masih dengan tatapan bingung-kaget, bahkan tatapan tak bersalah alias innocent yang tanpa sengaja sungmin pancarkan melenyapkan dalam sekejap kekesalan donghae. Namja tampan itu malah tengah menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi sungmin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu?" tanya donghae kecewa merasa diabaikan

"ah.. mianhe" ujar sungmin tak enak . "bicaralah.. aku akan mendengarmu.." seru sungmin melanjutkan.

"dia akan menetap disini" donghae berkata lirih.

"nugu?"

"eunhyuk.."

"ah.. yeoja yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?" donghae mengangguk membenarkan.

"lalu apa masalahnya?"

"aku belum siap.." sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Belum siap? Memang apa yang akan terjadi?

"untuk?"

"kami akan di jodohkan.. aku belum siap melupakanmu sepenuhnya ming" donghae menunduk, meraih tangan sungmin yang tadinya berada diatas pangkuan yeoja itu. Dengan sebelah tangan yang tersisa sungmin meraih tubuh donghae dan memeluknya.

'**GREP'**

Donghae menahan nafas sejenak, tak menyangka sungmin akan memeluknya seperti saat ini. Mengharapkannya saja ia tidak berani.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu melupakanku?" tanya sungmin masih dalam posisi memeluk donghae.

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sungmin. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya melupakan yeoja itu, hanya dirinyalah yang merasa harus melakukan hal itu agar nantinya tak ada lagi yang merasa di sakiti. Donghae tahu dirinya mencintai eunhyuk, bahkan teryata yeoja itu adalah cinta pertamanya tetapi tak dapat ia pungkiri dirinya juga telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang lee sungmin. Ia harus melupakan sungmin kalau tak mau menyakiti hati eunhyuk suatu hari nanti. Ia ingin belajar mencintai eunhyuk sepenuhnya, tanpa cinta untuk sungmin lagi.

"tidak ada bukan? Hae-ah..." panggil sungmin seraya menarik dirinya dari pelukan mereka dan menatap donghae. Lelaki di depannya balas menatap sungmin, menanti yeoja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"saat ini aku sudah kembali bersama kyunnie tapi aku tak melupakanmu. Sampai kapan pun aku mencoba hanya akan menyiksaku karena melupakan seseorang yang kita sayangi adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukan" sungmin meremas tangan donghae yang masih menggenggam tangannya sejak tadi. "kau tidak mencintaiku, Hae-ah.." donghae melebarkan matanya mendengar pendapat sungmin tentang perasaannya terhadap yeoja itu.

"kau hanya menyayangiku. Percayalah. aku masih mengingat ketika aku bersama kyuhyun kau akan merasa kesal dan marah, tetapi kau tak pernah sampai tak mau makan seperti saat eunhyuk meninggalkanmu" donghae masih terdiam. Sedikit demi sedikit pikirannya membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sungmin. Benarkah ia hanya menyayangi sungmin selama ini? Itu berarti wanita yang ia cintai hanya eunhyuk? Batin donghae masih bertanya-tanya sebelum sungmin memeluknya sekali lagi.

"menikahlah dengan eunhyuk.. aku yakin ia adalah yang terbaik untukmu.. bahkan yeoja itu masih menyimpan perasaannya bertahun - tahun sampai saat ini. Sama dengan dirimu..." donghae perlahan mengangguk. Kini dengan sepenuhnya ia yakin dengan kata-kata sungmin. Ia tidak boleh menyia – nyiakan eunhyuk, dan ia tak perlu melupakan sungmin karena selama ini ia hanya menyayangi yeoja itu bukan mencintainya.

Merasakan anggukan dibahunya, sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan donghae. Beruntung sudah tak ada mahasiswa lain disana mengingat mereka sudah selesai dengan kegiatan ekskul masing – masing sejak satu jam yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di taman belakang kampus. Kalau saja ada mahasiswa lain yang melihat ia berpelukan seperti ini dengan donghae, sungmin yakin besok akan langsung ada gosip tentang dirinya dan donghae.

Sungmin belum melepaskan pelukannya, begitu juga donghae sebelum foxy sungmin menangkap sosok tak asing yang menatap datar mereka. Sosok tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka masih dengan pakaian kantornya balas menatap sungmin dengan tatapan dingin. Sungmin tersentak dan segera mendorong tubuh donghae. Tetapi seakan terlambat, sosok kyuhyun telah menghilang dibalik tembok pemisah antara taman belakang kampus dengan koridor menuju pintu keluar.

"kejar dia ming. Mianhe karena aku tak segera menyadari kyuhyun ada disana.." ujar donghae mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"gwenchana. Aku pergi" seru sungmin cepat sebelum berlari ke arah pintu keluar yang pasti akan dituju kyuhyun. Seketika ia merutukki dirinya yang terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tak menyadari kyuhyun yang datang dan memperhatikan dirinya dengan donghae. Namja itu pasti akan salah paham.

Ketika berlari melewati belokan koridor sungmin melihat punggung kyuhyun yang telah sampai di parkiran. Sungmin menambah kecepatan larinya meski nafasnya sudah terengah.

"kyunnie!" panggil sungmin dengan teriakan. Kyuhyun tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan panggilan sungmin. Ia benar – benar dibakar cemburu saat ini.

"kyunnieeee!" teriak sungmin lebih keras dan.. berhasil. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sungmin. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tak disia – siakan sungmin. Yeoja itu berlari lebih cepat sampai akhirnya ia berdiri berhadapan dengan kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa emosi. Sungmin yang menyadari nada datar dari kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"m- mianhe.." ujar sungmin yang dengan sengaja menampakan wajah bersalah. Mencoba membuat kyuhyun untuk memaafkannya.

"ck!" kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Bukan. Bukan kesal kepada sungmin, tetapi kepada dirinya yang terlalu mudah melupakan amarah dan cemburunya ketika melihat tampang bersalah sungmin. Bahkan mata yeoja itu mulai berair, seolah bersiap untuk menangis kapan saja jika kyuhyun tak segera memaafkannya.

"jangan menangis" seru kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah membuat sungmin berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya. Sungmin memilih menundukkan wajahnya, setidaknya kyuhyun tak akan melihat airmatanya menetes kalau dirinya menunduk seperti saat ini.

"kubilang jangan menangis, min. aku sudah tak marah" kyuhyun berucap seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil yeoja di depannya dengan sayang dan menepuk pelan punggung sungmin agar yeoja itu berhenti menangis.

"mianhe, kyunnie.." lirih sungmin dalam dekapan kyuhyun.

"ssshh. Gwenchana.. kajja" ujar kyuhyun menenangkan seraya mengecup dahi sungmin lembut dan menuntun sungmin untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, sungmin memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya. Ia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun.

"kyu, tadi aku- emm. Donghae hanya bercerita ten-"

"min.." panggilan dari kyuhyun memotong penjelasan sungmin. Yeoja itu hanya menatap kyuhyun menanti namja itu kembali berucap.

"tak perlu.. aku percaya padamu" ujar kyuhyun diiringi senyuman dan mengusap pelan pipi sungmin dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengendalikan stir.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, merasa senang dengan sikap kyuhyun yang sangat pengertian seperti saat ini. "gomawo.." bisik sungmin pelan yang dibalas anggukan kyuhyun.

"sudah makan?" tanya kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya merupakan tujuan utama dirinya menjemput sungmin ke kampus hari ini.

"belum" jawab sungmin jujur. Ia memang belum makan dari pulang tadi. Ia langsung menuju tempat latihan bulu tangkis dan melupakan makan siangnya.

"kalau begitu kita makan bersama dirumahku" putus kyuhyun

"mwo?" sungmin menatap kyuhyun kaget. Kalau mereka makan dirumah kyuhyun itu berarti ia akan bertemu heechul ahjumma yang terkenal paling senang menggoda dirinya dengan kyuhyun.

"waeyo? Eomma bilang ia merindukanmu jadi sekalian saja bukan?" tanya kyuhyun santai berpura-pura tak mengerti kekhawatiran sungmin akan sifat jail sang eomma-heechul-.

"gwenchana.. hanya saja terlalu mendadak.." jawab sungmin menjelaskan tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya.

"benarkah? Bukan karena disana ada eomma dan appa?" ledek kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin segera menatapnya sebal.

"aish.. bukan begitu.." kyuhyun terkekeh ketika sekilas menatap wajah sebal sungmin.

"tenang saja, ada aku yang membelamu" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan. Dalam hati sungmin bersorak kegirangan karena tak biasanya kyuhyun mau membelanya ketika digoda heechul. Biasanya namja itu malah ikut-ikutan menggoda dirinya.

'**cup'**

'**ckiiiiiiitt'**

Tepat setelah sungmin mengecup singkat pipi kyuhyun, namja itu menepi mendadak.

"apa yang kau lakukan min?" tanya kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan kaget. Sungmin balas menatapnya innocent.

"mencium kyunnie.." jawab sungmin polos. Yeoja itu tak menyadari perlakuan manisnya barusan memicu detak jantung kyuhyun menjadi sangat cepat dan tak karuan. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat wajah polos sungmin yang seolah tak merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya memang yeoja itu tak bersalah tapi jantung kyuhyun saja yang terlalu cepat merespon kecupan singkat di pipi pria itu.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi ketika aku sedang menyetir, arraso?" sungmin segera mengangguk.

"tetapi..." kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya sebelum tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan evil diiringi seringaian tipis yang tak disadari sungmin. "kalau di tempat lain tentu saja boleh. Lebih boleh lagi kalau kau menciumnya disini" kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bibir kissable miliknya.

'**BLUSSSHHHH~'**

Sungmin yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Secepat mungkin sungmin memutuskan pandangannya dengan kyuhyun. Entahlah, disaat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti saat ini ia semakin menyadari ketampanan kyuhyun ketika memandangi wajah namja itu. Benar – benar tampan dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi sungmin gemas. Namja itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

.

At cho's house

.

"minnie chagiiiiii~" heechul berseru heboh ketika baru saja membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun dan sungmin. Segera saja ia memeluk yeoja manis yang berdiri disebelah anaknya tak menghiraukan sang anak yang memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan childish dirinya.

Sungmin yang dipeluk dengan sangat erat balas memeluk heechul dengan erat, ia memang merindukan heechul.

"aigoo.. kau semakin manis saja.." heechul mencubit pipi sungmin gemas lalu menarik yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kini hanya berdiri sendirian seolah tak dianggap *poor kyuhyun~*

Kyuhyun menggeleng takjub dengan sikap ajaib eommanya. Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk, kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Disana ia melihat kedua wanita berbeda umur tersebut sedang bercengkrama entah tentang apa, yang pasti itu adalah urusan wanita, kyuhyun merasa tak perlu ikut campur dan mengganggu keseruan acara mengobrol mereka. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyapa sang ayah yang sudah kembali duduk tenang dan fokus dengan acara tv didepannya-berita- setelah menyapa sungmin.

"appa.. apa kabar?" tanya kyuhyun lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping hangeng.

Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis. Kalau diperhatikan senyum itu sangat mirip dengan senyum yang dimiliki kyuhyun. (ya iyalah, namanya juga bapa sama anak-,-)

"sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"baik, appa"

"apa urusan kantor terlalu membebani? Kau terlihat lebih kurus nak.." tanya hangeng yang akhir-akhir ini jarang turun tangan langsung dengan urusan kantor yang dipimpin kyuhyun. Hangeng kini di sibukkan dengan cabang baru mereka di cina.

"ani, appa.. yesung hyung banyak membantuku" jelas kyuhyun membuat hangeng mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal ketika mengingat hangeng membahas dirinya yang semakin kurus. Bagaimana tidak? Seminggu lebih ia makan tak teratur, kurang tidur, dan terlalu banyak minum wine sehingga tak ada asupan gizi bagi tubuhnya. Dan semua itu akibat dirinya yang memberi kesempatan sungmin untuk menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu sebelum ia melihat sungmin yang menatapnya khawatir. Yeoja itu sangat peka dengan perubahan wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat sungmin khawatir, dengan segera ia menggeleng lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan sungmin.

"baguslah.. appa percayakan perusahan padamu" seru hangeng lega. ia tak mau urusan kantor terlalu membebani sang putra semata wayangnya. Ketika mendengar langsung dari kyuhyun bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja hangeng merasa sangat lega.

.

Mereka berempat-hangeng heechul kyuhyun sungmin- kini berada di ruang makan keluarga cho dengan heechul yang duduk disebelah hangeng dan kyuhyun disamping sungmin saling berhadapan. Mereka memulai makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Rasa lapar yang sudah menggebu membuat mereka menikmati makan malam mereka tanpa berusaha membuka suatu percakapan sampai piring mereka berempat telah kosong.

Sungmin segera berdiri bermaksud mengumpulkan piring kotor dan mencucinya tetapi heechul menahan tangan yeoja itu.

"min, biarkan saja ahjumma yang membereskan"

"ani.. aku akan membantu ahjumma."

"aigoo.. baiklah, kajja!" heechul dan sungmin saling mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan mencuci itu bersama. Hangeng dan kyuhyun yang melihat kedua yeoja itu bercanda di wastafel hanya tersenyum geli melihat keakraban keduanya.

"kyuhyun" panggil hangeng.

"ne appa.."

Hangeng tersenyum, "jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Kau sudah mempersiapkannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. "dari mana appa tahu?" seingat kyuhyun ia dan yesung sudah sangat diam-diam mempersiapkan segalanya, walaupun belum sempurna tetapi setidaknya namja itu telah mempersiapkan hal-hal kecil untuk pernikahannya dengan sungmin.

"kau pikir appa melepasmu begitu saja? Appa tetap punya mata-mata untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu.. kkkkkkk~" hangeng terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya ketika wajah kyuhyun berubah masam.

"aish! Appa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kyuhyun merengut karena sikap ayahnya sejak ia kecil ternyata belum juga berubah.

"hahaha... selama belum menikah kau masih tanggung jawab appa dan eomma, kyuhyun. Itu berarti kami harus tetap mengawasimu"

"arraso. Aku memang berencana akan melamar sungmin secepatnya"

Hangeng mengangguk puas mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun saat ini sudah berada dalam mobil kyuhyun. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua kyuhyun, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat jarak rumah keluarga cho yang cukup jauh dengan apartemen sungmin maupun kyuhyun dan tak terasa hari sudah larut malam. Sungmin sangat bersyukur heechul tak menggodanya sedikitpun selama mereka disana, tak biasanya. Apalagi setelah hangeng ahjussi membisikkan sesuatu pada istrinya, heechul ahjumma langsung memeluknya erat-lagi- tanpa aba-aba. Sungmin tak tahu ada apa tapi yang jelas ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan orangtua kekasihnya.

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun yang sedang fokus memandang jalanan didepan. Menurutnya ekspresi serius kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu. Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"waeyo?" sungmin segera menghentikan kekehannya ketika kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"ani.. hanya saja aku baru menyadari kalau kyunnie jelek"

"mwoooo?"

"hahahahahaahaaaaa..."

"ya! Biar saja, aku tidak jadi menikahimu kalau kau meledekku jelek"

"hehehe.. aku tidak pe- mwoya? Menikah?" tanya sungmin heboh sedangkan kyuhyun menertawakan sungmin yang agak lama mencerna kalimatnya

"ne.. menikah. Kau tak mau menikah denganku?"

"bu-bukan begitu.. mengapa mendadak sekali?"

"Bukankah kau yang tak sabar ingin punya baby? Aku hanya membantumu mewujudkannya dengan menikahimu kkkkk.." sungmin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tak kuat menahan malu kalau kyuhyun mulai membahas hal ini lagi.

"min? mengapa tak menjawab?" kyuhyun melirik sungmin sekilas. Dilihatnya wajah sungmin yang sudah sangat memerah. Dalam hati ia bersorak berhasil mengerjai yeojachingunya. Sungmin berusaha untuk pura-pura tak mendengar. Yeoja itu memandangi jendela disebelah kanannya dan kaget ketika menyadari mereka sudah sampai di apartemennya.

"kyunnie~" rengek sungmin meminta kyuhyun untuk berhenti meledeknya.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi terkekeh dan mengacak surai hitam milik sungmin. "minnie.. mianhe, aku tidak bisa berkata romantis.." sekilas kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya mencoba mengusir kegugupan. Sungmin sendiri agak kaget dengan nada bicara kyuhyun yang berubah serius, sepertinya kyuhyun tak berniat menggodanya lagi.

Seperti baru teringat sesuatu, kyuhyun meraih kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Kyuhyun membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin mungil dengan batu ruby berwarna biru ditengahnya dan dikelilingi dengan berlian kecil seolah menyempurnakan keindahan cincin tersebut.

"will you marry me, lee sungmin?"

Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Benarkah kyuhyun baru saja mengajaknya menikah? Sungmin ingin menangis bahagia saat ini. Sungmin menghapus airmatanya yang baru saja menetes.

"i do, kyunnie.." sungmin mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

Dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah kyuhyun memasangkan cincin tersebut dijari manis sungmin lalu memeluk yeoja itu erat.

"saranghaeyo,minnie.." bisik kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sungmin yang dibalas dengan isakan pelan dari bibir mungil sungmin. Yeoja itu terlalu bahagia sampai menangis.

"ssssttt... uljima.." kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan mengusap airmata sungmin.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas. "masuklah.. sudah malam" kyuhyun mengusap rambut sungmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam seolah kekuatannya hilang entah kemana yang jelas ia belum mau beranjak dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera membujuk sungmin, bagaimanapun ini sudah terlalu malam.

"masuklah chagi.. kita masih bisa bertemu lagi besok, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk agak kecewa tetapi kyuhyun benar, mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi besok.

"nado saranghae, kyunnie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi chubby sungmin

Sungmin segera turun dan melambai ke arah kyuhyun. "hati-hati, kyunie.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas melambai kecil sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil saat foxy nya sudah melihat gerbang rumah keluarganya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu sungmin ditelepon sang ibu untuk segera datang ke rumah karena ada hal penting. Tanpa mengulur waktu sungmin meminta izin dari ketua klub ekskul bulu tangkis dan menuju rumahnya dengan bus.

Kening sungmin berkerut ketika melihat mobil kyuhyun yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Rasa penasaran yang melingkupinya semakin besar ketika menyadari mobil keluarga cho juga ada disana.

'**cklek'**

"ahjumma? Ahjussi?" benar saja. Dua orang pertama yang ia lihat sedang duduk di sofa bersama kedua orangtuanya adalah heechul dan hangeng. Lalu dimana kyuhyun? Batin sungmin.

Sungmin memutar pandangannya mencoba mencari sosok kyuhyun disana namun nihil. Batang hidungnya pun tak ada.

"minnie.. kemari nak.." suara lembut sang ibu-leeteuk- mengajak sungmin untuk ikut bergabung dan duduk disofa yang masih kosong. Sungmin mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"mencari kyuhyun?" tanya heechul ahjumma tepat sasaran membuat sungmin berhenti mengitari sekeliling rumah dengan pandangannya. Semacam tertangkap basah kkkk...

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum malu. "ia sedang ke toilet sebentar.. " jelas heechul.

"putri eomma merindukan kyuhyun, eoh?" goda leeteuk.

"aniya.." sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng, menyangkal perkataan leeteuk meskipun sebenarnya ia memang merindukan kyuhyun. Sudah seminggu namja itu tak memberinya kabar dan itu membuat sungmin agak khawatir. Ditambah dengan kedatangan mendadak kyuhyun bersama orangtuanya membuat pertanyaan di benak sungmin kian bertambah.

"itu dia.." tunjuk heechul dengan dagu ke arah kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali.

sungmin menatap wajah kyuhyun lama. Ia benar-benar merindukan namja itu. Kalau saja tak ada keempat orangtua mereka disana, sungmin pasti sudah melontarkan protesnya pada kyuhyun karena tak memberikannya kabar selama seminggu. Sama hal nya dengan kyuhyun, namja itu juga sangat merindukan sungmin tetapi ia benar-benar sibuk seminggu ini untuk mempersiapkan ini dan itu.

"baiklah, kita mulai.." hangeng berucap setelah kyuhyun duduk disebelah sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka memulai acara lamaran kyuhyun dan sungmin yang tentunya disetujui oleh keluarga kyuhyun maupun sungmin. Sungmin sempat terkejut diawal, tetapi melihat kesungguhan kyuhyun membuat sungmin ikut setuju dengan rencana yang dibuat kyuhyun.

"jadiii, kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" kangin membuka suaranya

"sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa tanggal ahjussi, hanya saja aku ingin meminta pendapat sungmin.." sungmin yang merasa namanya disebut segera memandang kelima orang yang kini menatap ke arahnya.

"n-nde? A-aku terserah kyuhyun saja.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah gugup sungmin yang terlihat sangat lucu sebelum kembali membuka suara. "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau 13 Juli?" kelima orang disana yang mendengar usulan kyuhyun saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"appa yakin kau memilih tanggal itu karena telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang" ujar hangeng

"ne, ahjussi percayakan padamu kyuhyun. Dan jangan segan-segan meminta bantuan ahjussi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, arraso?" ucap kangin bijak

"ne ahjussi..."

.

.

.

.

_**-13 JULI 2014-**_

"bersediakah anda, cho kyuhyun, menerima lee sungmin sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Mencintai dan menyayanginya dalam senang ataupun sedih, sehat ataupun sakit, dan melalui segalanya bersama hingga maut yang memisahkan?"

"saya bersedia" jawab kyuhyun lantang dan tegas membuahkan senyuman di bibir pinkish sungmin.

"bersediakah anda, lee sungmin, menerima cho kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Mencintai dan menghormatinya dalam senang ataupun sedih, sehat ataupun sakit, dan melalui segalanya bersama hingga maut yang memisahkan?"

"saya bersedia" jawab sungmin yakin.

"Tuhan Allah Yang Maha Kasih telah menyatukan saudara berdua dengan kasih-Nya dalam pernikahan. Dialah yang menjadi penolong dan memberkati keluarga saudara mulai sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Amin" ucapan kudus pendeta tersebut membuahkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu terutama keempat orangtua kyuhyun dan sungmin yang kini menahan tangis haru. Setelahnya baik sungmin maupun kyuhyun saling menyematkan cincin bertahtakan berlian indah yang terlihat glamour namun tak menghilangkan sisi elegan dari ukiran tipis yang terdapat sebagai penyempurna keindahan cincin tersebut.

Hangeng, heechul, kangin, dan leeteuk tengah menahan gemuruh bahagia di dada mereka. Bagaimana pun sungmin dan kyuhyun sama-sama anak tunggal dikeluarga mereka, dan tentu saja ini merupakan acara pernikahan pertama dan terakhir yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga cho maupun keluarga lee. Heechul yang terkenal jarang menangis kini sedang menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah membuat hangeng cepat-cepat merangkul sang istri.

"hannie~ uri kyuhyun sudah dewasa nde?" tanya heechul disela isakan pelannya. Hangeng mengusap bahu heechul dengan gerakan vertikal sambil mengangguk menyetujui pendapat istrinya. "nde. Ia akan menjadi kepala keluarga setelah ini. Kuharap ia akan semakin bijak.." ungkap hangeng yang terdengar seperti doa bagi putra tunggal mereka. Heechul menarik kepalanya yang tadi bersender dibahu hangeng. Menatap sang suami dengan tatapan berbinar, sangat berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi sedihnya barusan. "kalau aku berharap kyunnie akan segera menghamili sungmin dan kita akan mendapat baby cho yang sangat imut.. aigooo, aku sungguh tidak sabar" heechul berucap dengan frontal tanpa memperhatikan beberapa tamu yang menengok kearahnya ketika ia dengan santainya berkata 'kyunnie akan segera menghamili sungmin'. Hangeng hanya menggeleng takjub dengan sikap frontal istrinya. Tapi bagaimana pun ia sangat menyayangi heechul, bahkan sifat unik sang istri lah yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada wanita yang telah memberikannya seorang putra yang sangat tampan. Yap, tentu saja cho kyuhyun tampan walaupun hangeng merasa ketampanannya belum bisa mengalahkan ketampanan seorang cho hangeng. Dan pastinya readers sekarang tahu dari mana sifat narsis kyuhyun itu diturunkan, kkkkkk~

Di sisi lainnya, tak jauh beda dengan pasangan cho. Disana terlihat kangin yang sedang kalang kabut mencari tisu untuk mengusap airmata sang istri yang tak seperti heechul bisa menahan airmatanya melainkan sang istri-leeteuk- malah menangis sesunggukan. Yaa, hati lembut seorang leeteuk sungguh tersentuh melihat putri manisnya kini telah menikah dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab menantunya-kyuhyun-. Secara tak langsung itu berarti dirinya maupun kangin harus rela melepas sungmin sepenuhnya kepada kyuhyun. Ingin sekali leeteuk berlari dan memeluk sungmin saat ini, tetapi hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya mengingat mereka masih harus menyaksikan satu momen lagi dalam pemberkatan pernikahan ini. Satu momen yang bisa dibilang paling ditunggu-tunggu,

Ciuman kasih kedua pengantin.

.

"pengantin pria diperkenankan untuk mencium pengantin wanita" sungmin merona mendengar ucapan pendeta barusan. ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan kyuhyun tetapi ini ciuman pertama mereka dihadapan umum. Oh, ya Tuhan.. UMUM!

Dengan semampunya sungmin menahan gejolak di dadanya, menahan buncahan bahagia sekaligus gugup luar biasa yang kini menderanya apalagi ketika dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan kyuhyun. Oh God! Pria itu terlihat jauh- sangat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Dengan balutan kemeja putih dan tuxedo yang berwarna sama, cho kyuhyun terlihat sangat-sangat tampan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadari sungmin yang sedang gugup. Ia sedikit menyeringai sebelum memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir sungmin lembut. Tak ada nafsu disana. Kyuhyun berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, seolah menunjukkan kesungguhan cintanya pada sungmin.

Tepuk tangan yang jauh lebih meriah dari sebelumnya mengisi penuh pendengaran kyuhyun dan sungmin. Kyuhyun perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya, melepaskan ciuman manisnya bersama sungmin.

Kini keduanya berpandangan. Kyuhyun sengaja menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sungmin, menyebabkan keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

"saranghaeyo, cho sungmin" bisik kyuhyun pelan. Sengaja memanggil sungmin dengan marga baru wanita itu. Ya, sungmin kini tak memakai marga Lee lagi dan berganti menjadi Cho, sama dengan marganya.

"nado saranghaeyo, cho kyuhyun" balas sungmin pelan sebelum mereka sekali lagi tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut yang mereka ciptakan.

.

.

.

.

**END..**

.

.

.

.

Kali ini bener-bener 'end' ya.. /nangis haru/ ga nyangka udah tamatin satu ff.. :')

Semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya.. hehehe..

Oiya, author udah bikin satu ff baru lagi. Pastinya ada kyuhyun dan sungmin disana hohoho... bagi yang ingin membaca silahkan liat di account author, judulnya **' i have a love '**

Terimakasih banyak buat yang review chap kemarin... saya sangat-sangat sayang sama kaliaaannn~ /kiss kiss kissssssss/

Okedeh, kayaknya cukup segini untuk chapter 10..

See you next cha- ooppss! Next story maksudnya kkkk~ bye.. \(^-^)/


End file.
